


［HP/DM］《賭約》

by Xianzha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 年齡操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 106,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzha/pseuds/Xianzha
Summary: ※這是一篇年齡操作，Harry27歲XDraco15歲（非常重要）※斯內普完全活著（私心，我愛他）※採用中國翻譯德拉科升上了五年級，而他新的黑魔法防禦課教授，是那個大名鼎鼎的哈利˙救世主˙黃金男孩˙波特。
Relationships: HP/DM - Relationship, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, 哈利/跩哥, 哈德, 哈跩
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 哈利波特

０１哈利波特

馬爾福莊園內，偌大的大廳中央擺放了一整套的沙發，馬爾福的主人盧修斯坐在主人的位置上，他冷眼看著一旁的青年。

「請你放心吧，我會讓令郎的成績上升的。」

盧修斯皺著眉看著青年有些亂的黑色頭髮，這讓他想起以前他不待見的一個人，不過也是，畢竟是父子，而他的雙眼則遺傳了他的母親。

「雖然很不想拜託你……不過德拉科必須學會這些。」盧修斯提起自己的兒子時有些頭疼，那個孩子，其他科目都能拿到好成績，而他擅長的魔藥學每次都能拿Ｏ，而黑魔法防禦術呢？平時都在標準以下，只有正式考試時才會認真一點拿個Ａ。

「我懂你的擔憂，縱使現在沒有甚麼太大的危險，不過……任哪個父母讓孩子遇上那樣子的情況，都不會好過的。」青年──哈利波特拿起桌上的茶杯，他仔細看了看上頭繁複的紋路。高級的紅茶加上品味高的茶具，真是享受。

盧修斯一聽，灰色的雙眼流露出心疼。十年前的那個意外太令人心痛了，即便沒有造成身體上的傷害，但他卻讓自己的孩子飽受威脅。

哈利抿嘴一笑：「我等不急明天開學時看見他了，以前和他相處時他是那麼小。」哈利想起那漂亮的柏金色頭髮，灰色的雙眼，小小年紀卻已經有一個馬爾福該有的樣子，嗯……他是說，被寵壞的性格。

盧修斯冷冰冰的瞪了嘻皮笑臉的哈利，他從這小子還小的時候就知道這個人不是甚麼大聖人，只是小時候看不出來，現在長大了，遺傳到他父親的個性一覽無遺。

「斯內普會負責看著你，我想你不會做出越軌的行為吧？」

哈利眨眨眼睛，舉起雙手無辜的說道：「這是當然的！就如同和你約好的，在德拉科就學這段期間擔任黑魔法防禦術教授，兩年後你會幫助我成為傲羅辦公室局長……這是一場完美的交易，馬爾福先生。」

盧修斯點點頭，他同意哈利所說的。

這是一場交易。

黑魔法防禦術教授的這個位置似乎被下了甚麼詛咒，在這個位置上的教授都待不長，德拉科從前的四年中每一年教授都會更新，而今年，校長女士已經找不到願意來教的教授了（除了斯內普，她知道他一直想要教這門科目），此時盧修斯向她提議了一個人──哈利波特，令校長女士意外的是，哈利接受了，而她並不知道是盧修斯提早和哈利交談過。

他們談了一場交易。

哈利的目標是傲羅辦公室局長，他雖然可以憑靠著救世主的光芒坐上那個位置，但他本人相當厭惡這種行為，所以他寧願自己一步步爬上去，天上掉下來的禮物他絕對不收。哈利太年輕，手段也沒有其他人好，這個時候盧修斯找上了他，只要他當了兩年的黑魔法防禦術教授，那麼他就會協助他成為局長。

哈利還是很相信盧修斯在這方面的手段的，所以他答應了，而且──他也想要再和馬爾福家的獨子德拉科見面。

即便他曾被嚴厲說過不准再出現德拉科面前。

「那麼，我就先走了。」哈利起身，拉平身上的西裝外套。盧修斯敷衍的應了一聲後，哈利消失在馬爾福莊園內。

此時，細微的腳步聲從樓上傳來，一名有著鉑金色頭髮的少年靠在樓梯的扶手上，睜著一雙灰色的大眼看著盧修斯。

「父親？有誰來嗎？我好像聽見你跟人說話。」德拉科問完後走下樓梯，他坐在靠近盧修斯的沙發上。

「沒有，你聽錯了吧？去叫你媽媽起床吧，我們今天得帶你去拿新的飛天掃帚，而你，明天就是斯萊特林的級長了，也是厲害的魁地奇搜捕手，我為你感到驕傲，我的兒子。」盧修斯露出慈祥的笑容，他拍拍德拉科的肩膀，這引來德拉科一個滿足的笑容。

德拉科將自己母親叫醒之後便回到房間檢查自己的行李。明天就是九月一號了，所有霍格華茲的學生將會在那天回到學校，新生們也會在那天入學。

德拉科坐在書桌前，他看著綠色的級長徽章露出了滿意的笑容。

他從一年級的時候就往級長這個位置奔跑了，而他也在四年級暑假時，被任命為級長，他將會在這學期正式上任。

德拉科把級長徽章好好地放置在行李的暗袋中，回過身打開書桌的抽屜。

抽屜內很乾淨，安靜的躺著一樣東西──一支壞得徹底的懷表，這懷錶上的指針不會再動了，金色的懷錶上一半變得烏黑，背面幾乎全黑了，只留下邊邊一小塊金以及一個字母Ｈ。

他母親對他說過，在他小時候曾發生一件攸關性命的大事情，在那個關鍵時刻，是這個懷錶救了他的性命。

雖然聽起來很好笑，但德拉科卻把懷錶當作成一種護身物，常常放在身邊，但他的父親一直很不悅他這個舉動，卻又沒明確的阻止過他，德拉科真不曉得他父親在想甚麼。

德拉科再次下了樓，父親盧修斯和母親納西莎已經穿整好，用著飽含慈愛的目光看著他。德拉科小跑步跟上，他們即將要去斜角巷買德拉科上學用品以及拿取新型的飛天掃帚。

九月一日，當德拉科站在九又四分之三月台上的時候，距離十一點發車只剩下五分鐘，偌大的月台上放眼望去全是人，一群群剛入學的小巫師女巫們臉上全寫著興奮，德拉科希望他們能夠趕緊上車，這樣子他才不會一直被擠在最後頭。

「親愛的。」母親納西莎的聲音從後頭傳來，他轉了過去，看著父母。

納西莎伸手替德拉科調了調級長徽章，她滿意地笑了：「相信我，這一學期肯定非常特別並且有趣。」說著，她看向丈夫盧修斯。

盧修斯點頭：「我以你為傲我的兒子，去吧。」他拍拍德拉科的肩，夫妻倆在一次給兒子一個懷抱後，目送著德拉科走上霍格華茲特快車。

十一點整，特快車緩緩行駛起來，在所有家長的面前開往霍格華茲。

「不知道小龍看到哈利波特會有甚麼感覺呢？」納西莎嘆了口氣，有些擔憂地看向盧修斯，而那人只是從鼻子內哼出一口氣，什麼也沒說。

火車上，所有車廂滿滿都是人，德拉科好不容易穿過一群自以為是叢林戰士的格蘭芬多學院的學生，他們拿搞怪糖果當作子彈互相射擊，德拉科經過後不屑地笑了一聲。

德拉科拉開車廂的門，車廂內只有兩個人，一個女孩和少年，女孩叫潘西，少年叫布雷斯，這兩位算得上是和德拉科一同長大的青梅竹馬。

「德拉科！」女孩潘西一看到德拉科，原本黯淡的雙眼立刻亮了起來，臉上的潮紅顯示出她對德拉科有著其他情感。

「嗯。」德拉科略冷淡的點點頭，隨後入座在布雷斯的身旁。

布雷斯沒有像潘西那樣激動，他只是淡淡的對德拉科點個頭，便低下頭去看著今天的預言家日報。

「有甚麼消息讓你這麼認真？」德拉科湊過去看，剛好看到頭版的一張照片，那是一名青年，黑色的頭髮、圓框眼鏡、閃電疤痕。德拉科挑眉，他知道這個人，而且他也知道在這黑白相片上，那個人有著一雙綠瞳。

「哈利波特……」德拉科沉沉的喊出這個名字。

「對呀！哈利波特！你看上頭寫的，他要來霍格華茲教書，科目是黑魔法防禦術呀！」潘西止不住激動的說著。哈利波特，誰都知道這個名字！他們的救世主，擊敗佛地魔的哈利波特！

「天啊，這讓我對黑魔法防禦術有些興趣了，你們也知道，前四年的那些教授……各個性情怪異，我真不知道他們是否是來教書的，還是純粹來打發時間。」 潘西抱怨道，不過她說的一點也沒錯。前四年邀請來的黑魔法防禦術教授都相當有個人特色，但卻總是沒有認真講課過，聽他們暗示的意思是，在這和平的世界中，是不會有太危險的事情讓你使用到黑魔法防禦術的。

但這個科目是如此的神秘，尤其是在佛地魔被消滅之後，人們對黑魔法有些改觀，學生們想要研究這些，但全校只有魔藥學教授，斯內普˙西弗勒斯會向他們解釋黑魔法，甚至告訴他們要怎麼將黑魔法運用得當，讓他們了解黑魔法的弱點，這樣子他們才能更加防範黑魔法──他簡直就像個黑魔法防禦術教授。

德拉科敷衍的回應潘西，隨後開始沉思。

哈利波特。

盧修斯曾經有段時間總是提到他，說他並沒有大家想像中那麼神聖，所有人都把他吹捧到像一個聖人，於是盧修斯常稱呼哈利波特為聖人波特，隨後會接一句：就和他父親一樣，聖人波特啊！

他能夠從父親的語氣當中分辨出他對這個人感覺如何，所以他能知道盧修斯討厭哈利波特，但是哈利波特偶爾會出現在馬爾福辦理的宴會上，這又讓德拉科弄不明白盧修斯對哈利究竟是抱持著甚麼立場呢？

「不好意思。」正當德拉科還在想父親對哈利波特到底是怎樣的想法時，他們這車廂的門被拉開了，車廂內的三人一致性的看向門口，那裏出現一位穿著深色風衣的男子。

「我在想可不可以坐這裡，其他地方都沒位置了……」男子露出苦笑，雙手抓著兩側的門邊，眨眨眼睛：「如果你們方便的話，可以讓我進來嗎？」

「可以……」潘西點點頭，忽然發現這個人有點眼熟，她立刻從隨身包包中拿出今天的預言家日報，在日報與男子兩邊不斷的來回看著，接著她爆出驚叫聲：「是哈利──哈利波特啊！」潘西不僅眼睛亮著，連臉蛋也通紅。

「快進來！哈利──我是說，教授！」

「那我就不客氣了。」男子──也就是即將成為霍格華茲黑魔法防禦術教授的哈利波特對著潘西笑了笑。

一旁的德拉科用著手肘推了推身邊的布雷斯，用眼神示意他坐到對面去。

布雷斯無奈聳肩，乖乖地起身坐在潘西身邊。

德拉科將頭靠在冰冷的窗戶上，他感受到哈利坐在一旁時的動靜，眼珠子終於瞥了過去。

哈利波特和報紙上一模一樣──怎麼會不一樣呢？德拉科被自己的形容詞給好笑到。

「你們是幾年級的學生？」哈利笑著問。

「五年級，先生。」

德拉科和布雷斯都知道他們兩個不需要回答，因為潘西會替他們回答任何問題。於是德拉科只專注看著車窗外快速晃過的景色，而布雷斯則是低頭盯著自己的手指。

「那相信我們很快就會見面了……你叫什麼名字？」哈利忽然話鋒一轉，看向一旁的德拉科。

德拉科一開始沒有意識到在叫自己，直到潘西喊了他幾聲之後他才回過神。

「嗯？」德拉科疑惑的看著潘西，對方用唇語說道：教授問你的名字！

「……德拉科馬爾福，波特先生，我以為你在馬爾福的宴會上已經認識我了。」德拉科微微皺起眉頭，他本能的不太喜歡哈利波特，可能是盧修斯對哈利有種模糊態度的關係吧？

哈利聽言笑了一下：「噢，我記性不是很好。當然啦，你一定是馬爾福的獨子，只有他們才會有這麼好看的金髮。」

德拉科這次是深深地皺起眉頭，哈利波特到底是在誇獎他還是諷刺他？面對哈利笑盈盈的面容，德拉科瞬間有種無力感在身體蔓延，於是他打算繼續看著窗外景色，然後期待回到霍格華茲，結束跟哈利波特處在同一個地方的討厭情況。

對於德拉科的行為哈利沒有說些什麼，而是看向潘西，他問了潘西的名字和布雷斯的名字，並誇獎德拉科成為級長的這件事，還信誓旦旦地說他肯定能夠成為男學生主席。


	2. 02多了一個討厭鬼

０２多了一個討厭鬼

德拉科認為哈利波特真的很討人厭。

當德拉科呼吸到新鮮空氣的時，他終於可以不要再和哈利波特同處一個車廂了！

「那麼，我們課堂上見。」哈利提著自己褐色的手提箱，臉上帶著笑意看著德拉科，德拉科有些疑惑的看著哈利離去的背影，他總有一種哈利對他興趣的感覺……當然，德拉科希望這只是錯覺。

搭上有些霉味的車子，德拉科透過窗戶看著前頭拉著車廂在跑的黑色物種，斯內普告訴過他，那叫做夜騏，夜騏有著龍頭和龍的脖子，他非常龐大，背上還有一對黑色的翅膀──要知道德拉科第一次看到這個生物的時候是多麼的震驚和害怕，他為了這件事情而寫信給盧修斯，告訴他他必須讓學校將那可怕的生物給除掉！

而父親卻通知了斯內普，斯內普向他說明夜騏這種生物只有看過死亡的人才看得見。

德拉科撐著下巴思考著，他什麼時候看過死亡的？

他曾經問了斯內普這個問題，對方只是抽了抽嘴角，告訴他：你五歲的時候正是大戰白熱化的時候……，那時候很多像你這樣子小孩都見過死亡。

德拉科相信了斯內普，但是當他問過潘西和布雷斯的時候，他們兩個卻沒辦法看見夜騏。

馬車在霍格華茲城堡的大門停下，德拉科下了車之後趕緊吸了一大口氣，車子內的霉味真令人受不了，為什麼他們不弄點芳香咒呢？

他們跟著人群往大庭移動，遠遠就看到一群新生緊張的站在副校長斯內普的面前，而半巨人海格正站在一旁跟哈利波特說話，德拉科看到海格忽然激動地抱了哈利，儘管哈利身高已經夠高了，但在半巨人海格面前依舊像個米粒大小，哈利波特幾乎被埋沒在海格褐色的毛皮外套內。

德拉科抽了抽嘴角，他肯定受不了這麼熱情的擁抱。

「教授。」經過斯內普身旁的時候，德拉科尊敬的喊了一聲，斯內普身體微微動了一下，轉過來對德拉科點了一下頭。

「真希望下一年的黑魔法防禦術教授是您，這是您長久以來的夢想不是嗎？」德拉科覺得奇怪，以斯內普的能力絕對可以擔任新的黑魔法防禦術教授，雖然目前再也找不到比斯內普更加厲害的魔藥學老師，但德拉科相信，斯內普一定可以同時擔任兩科教授，真不曉得麥校長究竟為甚麼不把斯內普納入考量？

想到這裡，德拉科惡狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，他更加討厭哈利了。

斯內普聽到德拉科的問話時嘴角上揚了一些，他看向不遠處的哈利，用著只有德拉科才聽得到的音量說：「啊……讓一些小鬼擔任一下也不錯，那個傢伙只任教兩年，校長女士已經告訴過我了，當你七年級的時候我就可以實現我的願望了。」

德拉科點點頭。

「教授……我有一點不懂，我父親到底要我做什麼。」德拉科露出迷茫的雙眼，斯內普當然知道他指的是對待哈利波特這一點，德拉科一出生下來，所做的事情都受到了他父親盧修斯的影響。

「嗯……德拉科，用你聰明的腦袋想想看，或許盧修斯的石頭腦袋終於被你母親給感化了。」斯內普呵了一聲。

德拉科眨眨眼，對斯內普點了一下頭之後轉身與潘西、布雷斯會合。

當德拉科離開之後，哈利才走向斯內普，他向斯內普伸出友善的手。

「好久不見了教授，看到你這麼健康，絕對沒有比這個更棒的禮物了。」

「彼此彼此。」斯內普瞥了一眼那隻手，最終握了上去，敷衍的晃了兩下。

哈利波特的話讓他想起十年前的事情，那個時候他就快要不行了，哪知道當時還年輕的哈利波特會隨身攜帶鳳凰的眼淚呢？

大廳已經坐滿了所有除了一年級以外的學生，教職員餐桌在哈利落座之後也到齊了，而斯內普則是領著一群緊張的一年級學生走進大廳。

老舊的分院帽開始唱起歌來，哈利忍不住笑了出來，他好久沒有聽到分院帽的歌聲了。

接下來是期待已久的分院儀式，德拉科作為級長當然要好好迎接每位進來斯萊特林的新生。

當校長女士站起來的時候，吵鬧的大廳回復了安靜。

「各位，在晚宴開始之前，我將要為你們介紹我們新的黑魔法防禦術教授。」麥校長露出誠摯的笑容，她側過身子看向哈利，哈利就在這個時候站起身來，向所有學生敬了一個禮。

「哈利波特。當然的，哈利一定是位非常棒的教授！他自願暫休兩年的傲羅身分來霍格華茲教書……讓我們一起歡迎他。」

在麥校長話一落下的時候，整個大廳爆出了最大的掌聲以及歡呼聲。

「我想說的只有這樣子，那麼，宴會開始吧。」當校長女士話一說完，各學院的長桌上立刻出現豐富的晚餐。

「天啊……他真帥，不是嗎？」潘西又開始滔滔不絕的讚美哈利，德拉科當然知道哈利多麼受人歡迎，任何女孩子肯定都喜歡像那樣子的英雄人物。

「是挺帥的對吧？馬爾福。」布雷斯剛要回話，另一頭卻有人搶先說話。德拉科頭也沒抬的就給了對方一個冷笑。

「再帥也沒你帥啊……賽門。」德拉科嘲笑的回答，放下手上的銀色餐具，他看向隔了他有一小段距離的賽門。噢天，才過了一個暑假，這個傢伙看上去怎麼更加醜陋了呢？

「別理他，他只是忌妒我們跟波特教授共處一個車廂而已。」潘西惡狠狠地瞪著賽門，當她第一眼看到賽門──弗洛伊˙賽門──時，對他是有好感的，畢竟弗洛伊其實長相和德拉科一樣帥氣，但是弗洛伊卻常常找同為斯萊特林的德拉科麻煩，潘西對他厭惡到極點。

「忌妒？幹嘛忌妒呢……我早就知道馬爾福和波特……」

「閉上你的嘴，賽門。」一直保持著沉默的布雷斯打斷了弗洛斯的話，黑色的雙眼看向弗洛斯。

弗洛斯一聽，吃吃的笑著，越笑越大聲，整個斯萊特林的餐桌瞬間安靜下來，只剩下弗洛斯的笑聲。

「怎麼？偉大的剎比想要為你的主人說甚麼嗎？」弗洛斯嘴角上揚，他那欠揍的表情讓德拉科看得笑了出來，弗洛斯的樣子讓他想起從前的自己。

「笑什麼？」弗洛伊顯然看不過德拉科在這種時候居然還笑得出來，他瞇著眼看德拉科。

德拉科晃了晃腦袋：「賽門，我可是級長啊……不要和同學院的發生衝突，我可不希望你成為新學期的一位害學院扣分的學生。」

弗洛伊一聽，臉上一青一白的，他張了張嘴想在說些甚麼，最終卻只能低下頭不再看德拉科。

德拉科不得不說，級長這個身分真的挺好用的。

另一頭，在教職員餐桌上，哈利將剛才的小插曲給看在眼裡，果然在學生時期每個人都會有個死對頭啊。

「哈利，很高興再次和你一起待在霍格華茲。」一旁擔任草藥學教授的納威開心的和哈利談起天來，身為朋友的他們已經好久都沒見面了，哈利有些愧疚，因為自己每一天都在忙工作，就算是休息日，他也在努力地想辦法往傲羅辦公室局長的身分邁進。

納威的草藥學大概是那時候他們當中最好的一位，而所有人都不知道，納威最後會成為草藥學的教授。

成為草藥學教授之後，納威和露娜（她目前一邊出版著唱唱反調，一邊擔任奇獸飼育學家）便結婚了。

「我也是，納威。希望我會習慣這個──教授。」哈利笑著摸摸自己的鼻子，一旁的斯內普怨恨的目光讓他不斷乾笑。

納威動了動嘴角：「會好起來的，你知道我還是學生的時候，斯內普教授多麼不喜歡我啊……但是他是好人，上學期我生了一場大病還是他調配藥物治好的。」

哈利瞪大雙眼：「有這回事？」他不可思議地轉頭看著角落的斯內普，那個人用著鼻子對他哼了一聲。

「其實他沒有那麼糟……我終於認同你說的，他是斯萊特林最偉大的巫師。」

哈利看著納威露出的誠摯笑容，自己也忍不住笑了出來。

漫長的晚宴終於結束了，當四張長桌上的食物被餓壞的學生清光後，麥教授站起身子，和藹地對著學生們說道：「我親愛的學生們，現在──該上床睡覺了。」

德拉科站起身子，和同樣身為級長的潘西領著斯萊特林的學生往斯萊特林的交誼廳走去。

「後面的快點，我想你們不會想要落單的。」德拉科大步地邁開步伐，跟在後頭的一年級學生緊張的跟了上去，卻又忍不住好奇地四處張望。霍格華茲的一切都那麼的神奇。

他們走下石階，停在石牆前。

「記好了，這學期的通關密語是『至高無上』。」當德拉科說出通關密語後，原本藏在石牆中的石門緩緩地打開。

當一群人進到了華麗的交誼廳後，除了一年級的學生以外的人都各自回到自己的寢室。

「好了，男生的寢室在左邊的入口內。」德拉科站到男生寢室的入口處，一旁的潘西則走到右側的另一個入口。

「這裡是女生的寢室。」潘西說道。

「男生一律不准進到女生寢室，我想你們不想要被我們外頭的黑湖湖水給澆得一蹋糊塗吧？」德拉科冷冷地說著，銳利的雙眼看過在場的所有一年級的男學生。

「女生的話──可以進入男生寢室。」當德拉科繼續說下去的時候，身後忽然傳出一個聲音：「不覺得很不公平嗎？」德拉科不用轉頭都知道開口說話的人是誰。

「現在是乖小孩上床睡覺的時間。」德拉科側著臉看著弗洛伊納張討人厭的臉。

弗洛伊聳聳肩：「我只是說出在場男生的心聲，對吧？」

「不要用你齷齪的思想概括所有──你真的是斯萊特林的學生嗎？」德拉科嘲諷地說道。

弗洛伊挑起眉頭，剛要對德拉科破口大罵的時候，交誼廳的石門被打開了。

「還沒處理完嗎？」身為斯萊特林院長的斯內普看向了德拉科。

「已經說明完了先生，只是有人在打斷我的解說，並質疑霍格華茲的校規。」德拉科的雙眼這個時候就看著弗洛伊，對方立刻滿臉通紅──誰都知道德拉科是斯內普最喜愛的學生。

「既然如此，那麼就請他獨立出去，創辦個學校好了──如果沒有甚麼問題，一年級的學生就回寢室吧，你們的行李都已經放在寢室內了，請依造號碼進入房間。」說完，斯內普看了弗洛伊一眼後便轉身離開。

「是的先生。男生往左邊，女生往右邊，趕緊上床睡覺吧！」德拉科揮揮手，不再搭理弗洛伊，弗洛伊狠狠的瞪著德拉科的背影，最後跟在一年級的後頭進了寢室。

「晚安潘西。」

「晚安德拉科。」

德拉科打過招呼後便往一旁的樓梯走上去，今天是他第一次入住級長寢室，有了私人空間那絕對是非常棒的！

當德拉科躺在柔軟的大床上時，那個才剛讓自己趕出大腦的思緒又回來了，他滿腦子想的都是哈利波特，然後他想到斯內普對他說的──或許盧修斯的石頭腦袋終於被你母親給感化了──這句話到底是甚麼意思。

德拉科煩躁地將自己的頭髮給抓得一蹋糊塗，他抓著被子一個翻身讓被子緊密地蓋在身上。

他真不想要再看到哈利。

「早上好，教授。」身為級長的德拉科一早就出現在交誼廳內，而斯內普已經站在那裡了，他手上拿著一疊羊皮紙。

「早上好。」斯內普淡淡地說著，將手上的羊皮紙遞給了德拉科：「這是你們的課表，希望你今天會很愉快。」斯內普勾起一個意味不明的笑，當課表確實的交到德拉科手中時，他便輕輕一撩黑色的巫師袍，轉身離開交誼廳。

德拉科疑惑的看著斯內普的背影消失在交誼廳內，他想，能夠解開他疑惑的大概就是手上的課表了吧？

羊皮紙上用了墨水整齊的畫了個表格，上頭標了科目、堂數、教授，德拉科找到今天的課程，終於理解斯內普的意思。

**黑魔法防禦術 兩堂 哈利波特教授**

再也沒有比這個更加討厭的事情了，就算今天弗洛伊罵了多麼難聽的話、伺候了他家父母，也改變不了這件事。


	3. 黑魔法防禦術

在享用早餐的時候，潘西和布雷斯明顯地知道德拉科的心情並不美好，在潘西開口問德拉科怎麼回事時，德拉科卻用眼神告訴她甚麼都別問。

好吧，一個課程而已，沒什麼了不起的。德拉科一邊吃著早餐一邊想著，當他忍不住看向教職員餐桌的時候，赫然發現哈利居然也在看他！

他瞪大雙眼，覺得莫名其妙，對方一看到自己和他對上眼，居然還開心地舉起手向他揮了輝。德拉科覺得自己蒼白的臉一定有些發紅了！這種偷看被逮到的心情一點也不好。

哈利突兀的舉動完美地吸引了所有人的目光，大家一致性地看向哈利揮手的方向──德拉科試圖將自己藏在布雷斯和潘西的身影後頭，他整個人幾乎都快要趴在桌上了，但他這樣子做顯然是沒有用的，幾位斯萊特林已經小聲地開始討論，而討人厭的弗洛伊則是不顧其他地大聲談論，天知道他為什麼要這麼激動？

「哈利……」

當哈利愉快地看到德拉科羞愧地趴在桌上後，他終於將一直舉著的手放了下來，而他剛放下手的時候，納威擔憂的聲音就傳了過來。

「怎麼了嗎納威？」他看向納威，此時納威的臉上掛著愁容。

「雖然不清楚當時的情況，不過……你沒問題吧？」納威一想起當年發生的事情，還是有點心有餘悸的。

哈利的臉上瞬間僵了一下，隨後露出一個尷尬的笑，他摸了摸自己的鼻子：「放心吧……是盧修斯同意我來的。」哈利用著複雜的眼神看著和朋友聊天的德拉科，一段段回憶立刻蹦了出來。

納威沒有回應哈利，只是雙眼的擔憂又更加深了一點──這樣子傷害不是更深嗎？

納威一點都不懂哈利為甚麼還要來到這裡，應該說，再次和德拉科見面。

值得令人心情愉快的是，今天的第一節課是納威隆巴頓的藥草學，雖然德拉科討厭那有著十足格蘭芬多味的隆巴頓教授，但至少也比哈利波特好上太多了。

他們今天不在從前的一號或二號溫室上課，而是在三號溫室──這代表今天 他們的草藥學教授要讓他們看更加有趣也更加危險的植物。

德拉科不清楚為甚麼隆巴頓教授要讓他們到三號溫室，因為以隆巴頓教授的教法，他通常不會讓他們接觸太多危險的植物，所以他還挺訝異的。

「來吧，我們靠近一點，看看這些東西。」納威剛進溫室的時候，手上抱了一個箱子，他將箱子放在前面的桌子上，隨後走到培養植物的黑土邊。

「今天想要讓你們看看一個有趣的東西──當然，牠相對的也很危險。」

「今天要介紹的是魔蘋果，有人知道魔蘋果的作用是甚麼嗎？」納威講到魔蘋果的時候，似乎驕傲的挺了挺胸膛。

德拉科看到和他們一同上課的雷文克勞的一位女學生舉起了手。

「請說，戴林同學。」

「魔蘋果，牠又有另一個稱呼，毒參茄，是一種藥效非常強的解藥。通常是用來讓被變形或者受詛咒的人恢復原形。」

納威感動的點點頭：「非常好，雷文克勞加十分，那麼……有誰知道牠們為甚麼危險呢？」

戴林一聽又高高的舉起手，但這是納威沒有叫他，而是看向同樣舉起手的德拉科，眼神中帶著驚訝，畢竟這是德拉科第一次在他的課堂上舉手。

「請說，馬爾福同學。」

德拉科其實也不清楚自己為甚麼要舉手，大概是因為魔蘋果這三個字他有些印象吧？雖然印象模糊，但他好像聽誰說過……關於魔蘋果牠的作用、為甚麼很危險。

「……魔蘋果的哭聲，聽到牠的哭聲會有致命的危險。」德拉科說完後，心臟撲通撲通地跳著，他有些疑惑自己為甚麼會這樣？他或許該去醫療廂看看了。

「太棒了！正確！斯萊特林加十分。」納威更加感動的說著，隨後，他將放在桌上的箱子再次拿起：「好了，現在大家聽我說，在這裡的魔蘋果都還很小，所以牠的哭聲並不會致命──但是，它還是會讓你昏迷上幾個小時。」納威從箱子內拿出一副耳罩，這下大家都知道那裡頭到底裝了甚麼了。

納威將耳罩掛在脖子上：「大家都拿一副，等一下我要示範要如何將牠們移盆。等一下我們都要戴上耳罩──緊緊的！而當我比出大拇指的時候，你們就可以將耳罩拿下來了。來吧，都把耳罩戴上……」說完，納威也戴上耳罩，隨後德拉科就看到納威從黑土中將魔蘋果拔了起來，他瞪大雙眼看著魔蘋果──魔蘋果根本不像是一個植物，而是一個醜陋的小嬰兒，牠身上還佈滿了斑點狀的綠色皮膚。

儘管隔著耳罩，但德拉科好像能夠透過魔蘋果張大的嘴聽到牠淒凌的尖叫聲。

納威拿過一旁的大花盆，把魔蘋果用力的壓到黑土哩，德拉科能看到納威的額頭上留下了一滴汗水。

當納威向他們比出大拇指的時候，所有人都拿下了耳罩，興奮的談論著魔蘋果。

「好了、好了……等一下四個人一組，你們把這些魔蘋果都換個盆子吧！而你們一定很好奇我為甚麼要介紹這個吧？」納威笑著說，他的眼神忽然變得非常懷念。

「在我二年級的時候，當時的藥草學的教授是芽菜教授，她當時就向我介紹了這個魔蘋果，我當時可沒想到在我們接下來的日子中，居然迫切的想要讓這些魔蘋果成熟。」

「教授，是密室那件事嗎？」一位雷文克勞的學生興奮的說著。

納威驕傲的點點頭。

「是的。」

得到納威的肯定後，台下的一群學生忽然激動地尖叫。

「《哈利波特與他的七年》裡頭就有提到！密室、石化、大蛇……魔蘋果！」

「你們真的是用魔蘋果來解除那些被詛咒的人嗎？」

「是的，我很肯定，蜜拉同學。」納威點點頭：「所以呢，我想要讓你們看看這些東西──他們危險，但他們的存在確是有意義的。」納威在說這句話的時候語氣非常的鄭重，讓所有學生忽然打起精神來。

結束了短暫的藥草學，德拉科踏出三號溫室的時候，那種對剛才納威說的故事的既視感依舊沒有消失，他帶著這種奇怪的心情來到位於二樓的黑魔法防禦術教室。

聽母親說的，他父親其實非常不屑霍格華茲為甚麼不要公開教授黑魔法？卻要搞的黑魔法防禦術？看起來也高級不到哪裡去，所以父親才那麼希望自己能夠去德姆蘭就學，當時的德拉科還挺支持父親的想法的，但母親極力的反對他到那麼遠的地方去──德拉科也不想去又遠又冷的德姆蘭，不過此時他多麼希望自己在那裡，至少他覺得哈利不會去那邊教書。

潘西一路上都在期待今年的黑魔法防禦術教室佈置會有多奇特？布雷斯猜哈利會把自己的畫像擺滿在教室內，但德拉科卻不這麼覺得，他認為這樣子太蠢了，這樣子他大概整節課都會在嘔吐吧。

而當他們進入教室內的時候，的確被震驚到了──教室看上去非常貧乏，它的樣子就跟上個教授收拾完東西離開後的樣子一樣。

鋼式吊燈大概是裡頭最顯眼的東西了。

德拉科挑了個靠近最邊邊的位置坐下，他可不想要整節課都看著哈利的臉。

他們到的時候教授還沒來，而當整間教室都坐滿了人時，德拉科連半點哈利的身影都沒看到。

「上課第一天就遲到……看來不是個守時的教授。」德拉科翹著腳笑著說。

「只要下課準時就好了。」布雷斯在一旁說。

德拉科同意的點頭。

過了大該五分鐘後，德拉科才看到哈利提著公事袋匆忙地走進教室，他將那褐色的公事袋隨手放在桌上。

「抱歉……讓我喘個氣。」哈利輕輕地揮著手，然後他拉開桌子底下的鐵櫃，從裡頭拿出黑色的箱子。

砰的一聲，黑色的箱子被哈利放在桌上，此時哈利已經帶著笑容看著台下的學生。

「我看看……格蘭芬多和……斯萊特林。」哈利在視線看到德拉科的時候話才落下，他帶著輕鬆的心情拿著魔杖往德拉科放在桌上的黑魔法防禦術的教課書輕輕一揮，德拉科就瞪著他的課本被哈利用魔咒給闔上。

「實作課。」哈利眨眨眼睛對著學生們說，看學生毫無反應，他又繼續說下去：「在我──三年級的時候，沒錯，那時候我遇上了我最棒的黑魔法防禦術老師，他的第一堂課就令我驚豔。好了同學們，闔上你們無聊的課本，我們到教職員室上點有趣的。」

當哈利話落下的時候，格蘭芬多爆出掌聲，斯萊特林也興奮的交談，他們將厚重的黑魔法防禦術課本夾在腋下，愉快地跑出教室。

「德拉科，你不走嗎？」潘西站起身後看著依舊無動於衷的德拉科。

「他為甚麼那樣？」德拉科瞪著自己的課本。

「哪樣？」潘西不了解的問。

「剛剛那樣──誇張地揮著他那愚蠢的魔杖！愚蠢的把我的課本闔上──梅林的鬍子啊……他究竟在想甚麼？」德拉科不愉快地拿起課本，怒氣沖沖地踏著腳步走出教室，徒留潘西和布雷斯在教室內大眼瞪小眼。

德拉科走在通往樓梯的長走廊上，遠遠的只看得到格蘭芬多的尾巴，很快的，潘西和布雷斯也跟了上來。

「他肯定瘋了，我不懂，他為甚麼一直在我面前刷存在感？就因為『那件事情』嗎？少開玩笑了，那一點也不好玩。」德拉科皺著眉頭抱怨，布雷斯和潘西對視一眼之後立刻了解了。

那件事情──指的是昨天弗洛伊要開口卻被擋住的那件事。

曾經的馬爾福是佛地魔（當哈利將佛地魔殺死後，所有人都敢直呼這個名字）的手下，也就是食死徒，面對這件事情，盧修斯是反駁的，他說他自己並沒有追崇佛地魔，而在戰爭白熱化的時候，馬爾福家族卻出現在食死徒當中，這根本是在打自己的臉！但在戰爭結束後，盧修斯在法院上說自己是被威脅的，如果不幫助佛地魔，他的妻子以及年幼的孩子都會喪失生命……，而在那個時候，第一個跳出來替他們說話的就是哈利波特。

「那是一種屈辱……」德拉科咬牙切齒的說著，他最痛恨的就是這件事情──馬爾福走投無路，只能接受救世主的恩惠。

「放開點德拉科，一切都過去了……或許不是那樣子？」潘西擔憂地說著，她挽住德拉科的手，對方無動於衷，灰色的雙眼帶著怨恨。

她和布雷斯都知道，這些年下來，弗洛伊是怎樣用這件事情嘲諷德拉科，而其他不待見德拉科的人是怎麼暗中傷害德拉科的。

他們花了點時間跟上隊伍，哈利帶著他們穿過長走廊，最終停在教職員室，哈利打開門，現在的教職員室一個人也沒有。

「來吧，找個舒適的地方站著。」哈利將手上看上去非常的重的黑色箱子放在地上。教職員室顯然比黑魔法防禦術教室寬敞得多。

當哈利將黑色的箱子放在地上的時候，原本沒有動靜的箱子忽然劇烈的左右搖晃，所有人瞪大雙眼，一致性的後退一步。

「不需要害怕，裡頭有一隻幻形怪。」哈利笑著說，但他知道當自己這麼說的時候，那些學生肯定更安心不下來。

哈利沒有多加理會大家不安的表情，他繼續說下去：「幻形怪喜歡躲在黑暗封閉的空間，比如衣櫥、床底下……或者像這個箱子。這隻幻形怪是我前不久從我的老師路平教授那邊要來的，因為我非得給你們上這堂課。」

「那有人知道甚麼是幻形怪嗎？」

格蘭芬多的一位男學生舉起手。

「幻形怪是一種會變形的生物，他可以任意改變樣貌，變成我們心裡最害怕的東西。」

「非常好。格蘭芬多加十分。」哈利說完，讚賞的看著男學生，那位男學生臉上立刻有了紅暈，他顯然非常驕傲能被哈利讚賞。

「我在這裡想要告訴大家，在你對付幻形怪的時候，最好身邊有個同伴，有人知道為甚麼嗎？」哈利環視整個現場，大家都面面相覷，都不清楚為甚麼，最後哈利將視線放在德拉科身上，他露出笑容：「德拉科？」

德拉科身體微微震了一下，雙眼帶著不悅的看著哈利。

「你可以的。」哈利無條件地相信讓德拉科全身不順暢，他張了張嘴，最終在所有人包括哈利的注視下開口：「那是因為牠會感到困惑，因為牠並不知道該變成哪一位心理所害怕的樣子。」

哈利綻放出他今天最大的笑容，甚至給了德拉科一個掌聲。

「太棒了！斯萊特林加十分。就如同德拉科所說的，當我們一群人站在這裡的時候，他並不曉得他究竟該變成哪個樣子才能嚇到我們。而驅逐幻形怪的符咒非常簡單，但卻必須用到心靈的力量。」哈利停頓一下「能夠把幻形怪真正解決掉的法寶，就是笑聲。你們要做到的，就是逼牠變成一種會讓你覺得好笑的樣子。」哈利停在正中央，將他手上的魔杖收到巫師袍內：「我們先不需要用到魔杖，先練習一下這個咒語，請大家跟我念……Riddikulus。」

德拉科開始對這堂課有些興趣了，畢竟他能夠揮魔杖把心裡的不愉快給打發出去。


	4. 佛地魔

「Riddikulus！」德拉科和在場的學生一同念出咒語，不知為何，他總覺得這個咒語很耳熟，好像在很久以前他就聽過了……或許是在哪本書上看過吧？德拉科忽略了心底深處的反駁聲。

此時的哈利已經對他們露出滿意的笑容，他再次拿出他的魔杖，一邊在他們面前來回走動，一邊用魔杖輕輕拍著手掌。

「很好、非常好，但我想說，光是念咒語是不夠的……那麼，剎比，你願意當第一位嗎？」

被點到名字的布雷斯愣了一下之後點頭，他握了握自己手上的魔杖，在德拉科小聲說了一句加油後站到哈利的面前。

「剎比，你能告訴我你最害怕的是甚麼？」

布雷斯張了張嘴，猶豫一下之後還是開口了：「繼父。」

德拉科的雙眼稍微動了一下，此時的哈利只是微微一笑，用著溫和的聲音說：「你害怕他甚麼呢？」

「他的聲音，他說話的方式……他常常恐嚇我。」布雷斯不悅的皺起眉頭，說話的聲音變得很小，他並不想要讓其他人聽見。

哈利將自己的手搭在布雷斯的肩上。

「好的剎比，當我打開箱子的時候，幻形怪會從裡頭衝出來，當牠看到你的時候，你心裡想著──一個帶子將他捲起，變成木乃伊──如何？有畫面嗎？」

布雷斯歪著頭向哈利點頭。

「很好。然後你就舉起魔杖，喊道『Riddikulus！』」

布雷斯露出笑容，這次他大力的點點頭。

哈利轉過身看著所有人：「剎比成功之後，幻形怪很有可能把下一個目標轉向我們其中某個人。現在，我要你們花點時間思考，想想看你們心裡最害怕的是甚麼？然後再想一個方法讓牠變得好笑。」

所有人都陷入安靜，而德拉科也開始思考自己到底害怕甚麼？

德拉科看著前面的布雷斯，他看上去有些緊張。德拉科緩緩閉上雙眼，看上去就像是休息，但其實他只是想通過這個方法來思考自己害怕的東西。

說真的，他其實沒有甚麼特別害怕的東西，他實在被父母保護的太過周全，就連在霍格華茲中他也從未遇過懼怕的東西。

忽然，一個奇怪的畫面閃過腦海──蒼白的皮膚、血紅的雙眼……

德拉科猛然的睜開雙眼，他伸手扶住一旁的牆喘著粗氣。

「德拉科？」一旁的潘西被嚇到了，她連忙扶住狀況不對的德拉科。

「沒事，別大驚小怪的。」德拉科試圖將自己的手從潘西手上掙脫而出，但這個女孩卻出奇的固執。

潘西低著聲說：「伯父說過了，要是你再有狀況的話是要通知的啊……，而且你已經好久沒有這樣子了。」

德拉科咬緊牙關，用不甘心的雙眼看著潘西，他的聲音彷彿是用盡全力擠出來一般：「我沒事……我已經好了，我只是有點……肚子痛。」

潘西露出不相信的眼神，她還想要和德拉科爭辯甚麼。

「被嚇到了嗎？馬爾福。」

德拉科呼出一口大氣，他還想說弗洛伊安靜了這麼久真是怪了，看來這個人總是能挑在他不爽的時候來搗亂。

「我現在不想理你，如果你想要被我變成跳跳蛙的話就繼續吧。」德拉科推開一直扶著他的潘西，潘西因為弗洛伊來搗亂所以把目標轉移到對方身上。

「賽門！你快滾回你自己的圈子，被那群蜜蜂給包圍，當個含苞待放的花朵，別老是來惹德拉科……你不配！」最後的三個字潘西用她大得可以的聲音喊道。

下一瞬間，教室內所有聲音都不見了，德拉科彷彿能聽到離他最遠的布雷斯的呼吸聲。

潘西在罵完之後喘著粗氣，她猛然的看向哈利，說了一句：「對不起！」之後便抱著胸站在德拉科身邊生著悶氣。

哈利看著德拉科，他好像不是很想管的樣子，對方還給了哈利一個冷哼。

「如果──沒問題的話，我們就開始吧。」哈利無視了剛剛的小插曲，他不想扣任何學院的分數，至少他現在沒有那個心情。

「現在大家都退後一點，讓剎比有空間能夠使用。」哈利對布雷斯點了點頭，布雷斯握著魔杖盡量讓自己站得輕鬆點，他不想要被認為他很緊張。

「我數到三──」哈利說，他舉起他的魔杖，對著箱子上的鎖「一、二……三！」

哈利的魔杖射出了一道綠光，準確的打中箱子上的鎖。箱子「啪」的一聲打開了，一團黑球竄了出來，在空中轉了一圈後落在地上，眨眼間，剛才的黑球已經不見了，出現在眾人眼前的，是一位體態有些發福的中年男子，他留著八字鬍，死魚眼般的眼神冷冷地看著布雷斯，這讓布雷斯忍不住退了一步，但他下一秒卻堅定地握住魔杖，在幻形怪開口之前喊出咒語「Riddikulus！」在一陣劈啪聲後，空中出現一綑大膠帶，它「斯斯」的將幻形怪從頭到尾的黏了起來，幻形怪發出嗚嗚的聲音，死魚眼般的雙眼瞪得老大，最終牠搖搖晃晃地摔在地上。

全班立刻笑了出來，布雷斯也忍不住笑出聲。

「莫狄！」哈利笑著喊了一位格蘭芬多的學生，一名壯碩的男子站了出來，臉上的笑容在看到幻形怪變出來的模樣時僵了一下──那是一隻漂浮在空中的人魚，人魚長相非常醜陋並且恐怖，牠張開滿是尖牙的嘴巴，發出難聽的尖叫聲。

「Riddikulus！」莫狄瞪著人魚喊了出來，人魚立刻被一坨黏鼠膠給黏在地上，拍騰著自己的尾巴。

「薩羅耶。」哈利喊了一名斯萊特林的女學生，那名女學生一站出來，幻形怪立刻變成一隻巨蛇，牠吐出牠的紅色蛇信。

「Riddikulus！」羅薩耶毫不猶豫地喊了出來，巨蛇的蛇信立刻轉了個彎，自己打了個死結。

哈利又叫了幾位學生上來，他們完美的表現讓哈利欣慰。

最後，幻形怪忽然一下子變成蜘蛛精、一下子又變成黑色的枯瘦斷掌，牠不斷的變化形態，找不著目標。

「看！牠被我們弄混亂了，接下來──德拉科！」

被叫到名字的德拉科不知道被誰一推，他站在不斷變換形體的幻形怪面前，德拉科瞇著眼看著幻形怪，原本有些笑意的臉立刻僵住──出現在眼前的是一張毫無血色的面容，他有著一雙血紅的雙眼，德拉科知道他是誰，他的面貌將會被所有巫師女巫永遠記得。

「 **Riddikulus** ！」一個聲音將德拉科的思緒拉了回來，當他回過神的時候，眼前站的是舉著魔杖的哈利。

哈利將幻形怪重新關回箱子內。

「我──」德拉科不知道要說甚麼，在那瞬間，他以為他想的那個──出現在這裡。

德拉科轉過身，看到站在他後頭的學生全都露出恐懼的表情。

「看來我們的課程要提早結束了。」哈利放下魔杖，他忽然放在德拉科肩上的手讓德拉科嚇得身體一震。

「在結束之前，我要和大家說──勇敢面對心裡的恐懼，但如果你身邊有同伴，請讓他們幫助你。」哈利露出一個大大的笑容，他將德拉科拉往自己。

「德拉科給我們上了一個寶貴的課程，我知道你們想說甚麼，是的，他就是──佛地魔。」

德拉科瞪大雙眼，他以為那只是個幻覺，原來──幻形怪真的變成佛地魔的樣子了。

「並不是要引起任何恐慌孩子們，那都已經 **過去** 了……」哈利這句話好像在安慰德拉科，但也因為哈利的這一句話，全班學生才放下心來。

「好了，愉快的時間總是過得很快，這堂課就到這裡吧。」哈利笑著宣布下課，所有學生開心地走出教室，他們瘋狂的討論剛才自己的表現，彷彿將剛才令人驚訝的事件給忘了一般。

等到所有人走出教室的時候，德拉科看到布雷斯和潘西緊張的留在原地看著 哈利，哈利對他們露出一個笑容：「你們先回去吧，我跟德拉科聊聊。」

布雷斯和潘西離開後，哈利轉身去提起關有幻形怪的箱子，他走到靠牆放置的置物櫃前，打開了其中一個，將箱子放到置物櫃內。

「吃一點，你會比較好受。」德拉科看著哈利向他拿出一塊巧克力，他看著哈利綠色的雙眼。

大概是自己太久沒去接這塊巧克力了，哈利收回手，將巧克力外的包裝拆開來，剝下一塊含到嘴裡，再將缺了一角的巧克力遞到德拉科面前，德拉科知道自己再不收的話對方肯定要問問題了，所以他將巧克力收下，剝了一小塊，猶豫了一下之後放到嘴中。

甜膩的巧克力在嘴中化開，德拉科一下子就認出這巧克力是霍格莫德村內蜂蜜公爵賣的甜點。

「我們邊走邊聊吧？等一下斯內普就會回來了，老實說，這麼多年了他還是討厭我。」哈利苦哈哈地笑了幾聲，沒等德拉科回應便邁開步伐往門口走去，德拉科瞪大雙眼覺得不可思議──哈利波特都是這樣子我行我素的嗎？不，或許他只是少根筋而已。德拉科翻了個白眼跟了上去。

令人意外的是，德拉科以為一路上哈利肯定會喋喋不休地說著話，但結果並不是，哈利出奇地安靜。德拉科原本跟在哈利的身後，從他這個角度看過去他沒辦法看到哈利的臉，但此刻他卻特別想要看他現在是什麼樣的表情，於是他加快腳步跟了上去，在與哈利肩並肩的時候緩下步伐，他轉動眼珠子，看向哈利。

哈利臉上沒有半點笑意，綠色的雙眼甚至沒有光芒，德拉科一瞬間以為哈利在生氣，過了幾秒之後才發現他只是在發呆。

而事實上，哈利只不過是陷入回憶罷了。

他很自責，他不應該讓德拉科站出來的，他應該像路平教授一樣，讓他有準備空間去面對那些恐懼，這一點他做得不好。當佛地魔的樣子完美的呈現在他的眼前時，雖然只有一瞬間，但卻感受到和十年前一樣的感受。

而令他覺得不可思議的是，德拉科居然能非常整體性的想到佛地魔的模樣──那時候他只有五歲啊！戰爭結束之後，盧修斯也用了一些咒語干擾了德拉科的部分記憶，但德拉科還是想起一些了。

德拉科以為哈利要帶他到黑魔法防禦術教室，卻沒想到他是將德拉科送回斯萊特林的地窖，德拉科站在交誼廳的門口，他轉頭看著哈利。

「你到底想要做什麼？」他終於把自己對哈利最大的疑問問出口，對方在聽到他的問題後愣了一下。

「……算了，只是以後可以像叫其他學生一樣叫我的姓嗎？」德拉科皺著眉向哈利要求。當哈利喊他德拉科的時候，他真不知道要如何反應，他應該要覺得奇怪的，因為哈利只喊過他的名字，對待其他學生沒有那麼親密，但是他潛意識中卻覺得格外熟悉。

說完，德拉科就打算說出通關密語並且回到級長室休息。

「我答應你……馬爾福。」哈利平淡的聲音傳了過來，他停頓了一下：「至於我要做甚麼……很簡單，我只是想要把我之前所學的教給你們，因為黑魔法無所不在，它不會有消亡的一天。」哈利說完之後呼出一口氣。

「好好休息吧。」

德拉科聽到哈利的腳步聲越來越遠，直到他聽不見後他才開口說：「至高無上。」

哈利走在無人的走廊上，緩慢的步伐透著疲累，最終他只能靠著老舊的牆稍作休息。

盧修斯在過了這麼多年之後還願意讓他見德拉科對他來講絕對是件好事，只 是所有知情的人都高估了他對這件事的反應能力。

哈利仰著頭，把手掌蓋在自己的雙眼上。


	5. 護法咒

黑魔法防禦術這門科目在哈利來到霍格華茲的一個星期後立刻掀起軒然大波，這門科目成了霍格華茲最受歡迎的科目第一名，學生們私底下都興奮地討論著在課堂上他們學了什麼有趣的東西。

而此時受到學生喜愛的哈利正看著天文台上偌大的時鐘齒輪環環相連的移動呆立著，過了不久之後，他聽到有人走上螺旋狀樓梯的聲音，那是一個緩慢有規律的腳步聲，他能想像來者現在肯定是挺著胸膛，雙手交叉放在身前，老鷹般的雙眼冷淡地凝視著前方。

「哈利波特。」斯內普站在入口處，身上穿的還是像從前那樣子──黑色的衣服和巫師袍，在配上中長的黑色頭髮，淡色的雙眼，眼前的這個男人十年下來似乎沒有變化。

是的，令哈利驚訝，斯內普彷彿沒有任何改變，儘管戰爭改變了許多人，它甚至改變了納威，但卻改變不了斯內普。

「和你像這樣子一對一的交談已經是很久之前了……上一次，還是在馬爾福莊園地牢內？」斯內普不確地說著。

「是你的辦公室──那裡真的很冷，你確定你不在那裡加一個火爐嗎？」哈利無奈的說著，他想起了斯內普的辦公室，那個空間是圓柱形的，中間擺了個四方型的桌子，靠牆地方擺滿了高高的櫃子，裡頭放滿了各式各樣的藥品，他還記得自己坐在斯內普搬出來給他的舊椅子上，喝下的那瓶難喝的藥水。

「哦對。」斯內普點頭。

哈利笑了兩聲：「你也不用特意用這樣子的方式讓我回憶起來──馬爾福先生讓你盯著我，我知道的，他跟我說過了，你也明白只要我有異狀你就能看得出來。」哈利聳聳肩，他讓自己靠在石欄上，側著臉看著外頭。

「但願如此波特……十年了，你成長了不少，或許我的魔力已經不及你了。」

哈利聽到斯內普這麼說果斷地搖頭：「不……我知道你還很強大。」哈利停頓一下繼續說：「要是你真沒注意到，肯定是你不想注意吧？」

斯內普微微挑眉，沒有接下去說。

不知過了多久，當太陽下垂之後，第一顆肉眼可見的星星閃著光芒時，斯內普才開口說：「當你拒絕接受治療的時候，我就知道我必須強大下去，才能壓制住你，波特。最先能注意到異狀的是你自己，不想重蹈覆測的話就自己衡量一下。」說完，斯內普拉起自己的長袍轉身下樓，黑色的長袍在空中化成美麗的波浪，最後落在地上，隨著主人的腳步離去。

上了幾次黑魔法防禦術後，德拉科也不得不承認哈利將這門科目教得很好，哈利時常介紹一些有趣的生物，並且告訴他們該怎麼去對付他們。

「催狂魔。」

德拉科和潘西、布雷斯坐在最後頭的位置，他們正坐在教室聽哈利講解一些黑魔法，忽然哈利提到了這個名字。

催狂魔。

「那個生物真的非常可怕，現在催狂魔還是我心中最害怕的東西。」哈利靠在桌子上說著，但語氣中卻沒有帶著害怕，反而有些笑意。

「聽說你三年級的時候面對過一大群的催狂魔，那是真的嗎？」一位好奇的格蘭芬多睜大眼睛問著，臉上紅澎澎的，看上去很興奮。

哈利沉吟了一下之後回答：「是的，的確如此……那真的很恐怖，催狂魔將人們的快樂吸食殆盡。」

「在二次大戰之後，現任魔法部部長進行了改革，不再雇用催狂魔擔任監獄的看守員，但是他們還是存在的，他們喜歡在最陰暗、汙穢的地方出沒，我要教你們的是，如果你遇到了一個催狂魔──或者非常多個，你們該使用哪種咒語對付他們。」哈利離開了一直靠著的桌子，在學生面前來回走動，他拿出了他的魔杖，大家都知道接下來是重點了。

「那非常困難──『護法咒（Patronus Charm）』，或許有人已經聽說過這個咒語，它相當深奧，你們必須不斷練習才能夠施展出來。」

哈利一說完，底下的學生立刻轟動了起來。

護法咒！沒錯，它是一個非常困難的魔法咒語，能夠使用它的人很少，而現在有人要教導他們如何使用，他們是不會放棄這個機會的。

「護法咒的咒語是……Expecto Patronum！」

哈利伸出手，一個淡藍色的光芒從哈利的魔杖頂端發出，台下的同學忍不住驚呼，連德拉科都挺直了腰在看──那是一隻馴鹿，牠正在學生的頭頂上繞著圈跑，馴鹿在牠跑過的地方留下了白霧。

德拉科不可思議地看著那隻馴鹿，那真漂亮。

當馴鹿消失的時候，所有學生興奮的看著哈利。

「我們已經準備好了，教授！」他們迫不及待能夠向哈利一樣使用護法咒。

「如何使用護法咒呢？你必須將意念集中在你最某個最快樂的時刻，這樣子咒語才會生效。」哈利解釋：「現在請你們想一想，什麼是你最快樂的事情？越是快樂，那麼咒語越強。」

哈利說完之後，學生們都開始沉思。

德拉科靠著椅背也開始思考起來了，最快樂的回憶嗎？其實也不難，他在過去都挺快樂的，尤其是當他第一次騎上飛天掃帚和人玩魁地奇的時候──

德拉科皺起眉頭，和人玩魁地奇？說起來他是跟誰玩魁地奇的？

當德拉科還在思考的時候，哈利的聲音把他的思緒拉了回來。

「那麼大家站起來練習一下吧。」

德拉科一邊聽著哈利的講解一邊試著使用護法咒，但這個咒語實在困難無比，就連斯萊特林最聰明的學生也只能讓魔杖頂端有些微反應而已。

「一開始大家可能只能召喚出一個屏障，後頭便能夠召喚出屬於自己的護法，牠有可能是任何一種生物，生物的體型大小無關強弱。有個女巫的護法就是一隻瓢蟲，但卻非常強大。」

德拉科忍不住停下來看著其他人使用護法咒，他們跟他一樣不明白為什麼自己使用不出來。

「而某些人物是沒辦法使用護法咒的。」哈利突如其來的講解讓所有人停下動作，睜大眼睛看著哈利。

哈利抿唇一笑：「有人知道是什麼嗎？」

德拉科緩緩地舉起手，哈利驚訝的看著他：「德……馬爾福同學。」

「……黑巫師。」

哈利讚賞的點點頭：「斯萊特林加十分。」

「沒錯，就是黑巫師，雖然大家普遍認為唯有心靈純潔的人才能使用護法咒，但這顯然說不通──因為我看過許多卑鄙的人成功的召喚出護法，不過，黑巫師使用了護法咒，大部分的人都會被魔杖所噴出的蛆蟲所吞噬。著名的拉希蒂安就是如此。不過許多黑巫師是不需要用到護法咒的，因為那些黑色物種根本不會靠近他們。」

台下的學生看著自己的魔杖，有些不知所措，哈利的話讓他們感到憂心，開始懷疑要是自己沒辦法使用出護法咒，那麼自己會不會被認為是黑巫師呢？

「我相信──在場的學生沒有任何人是黑巫師，因為護法咒相當困難，但只要找到對的方式，你就能夠讓這咒語生效。」

哈利話一說完，所有學生又開始動作，他們不斷地換著方式使用護法咒，因為可能是他們的泉源不夠快樂。

德拉科又陷入沉思，他沒有像其他學生那樣子急著要將護法給顯現出來，他還在想什麼是他最快樂的？他在腦中列出他認為快樂的事物，每個都試過一遍，最終他的魔杖頂端有了反應，白色的煙霧瀰漫了出來，罩在他的身前，德拉科張大眼睛看著，臉上滿是興奮和成就感。

「斯萊特林加十分。」

德拉科轉頭過去，剛好對上哈利那雙充滿稱讚的雙眼。

課堂結束後，所有學生內只有三名讓護法咒生效，兩名格蘭芬多和一名斯萊特林。

「嘿，馬爾福！我知道你最快樂的事是甚麼了──大概是你父親花錢讓你進球隊的那件事吧！」一下課，弗洛伊就像是搶著刷存在感般地跳了出來，他雙手叉著腰，身側站了兩名「保鑣」，高傲的抬起下巴，德拉科忽然想起他們兩個初次見面的時候，一定也是用著同樣的姿勢看著對方吧？想想也就好笑。

「那你呢？還在為找不到快樂而煩惱嗎？」德拉科臉上出現一個鄙視的表情，他猛然的接近弗洛伊，弗洛一不甘示弱地貼了上去，兩人之間的距離大概只剩一公分。德拉科壓低聲音說著：「或許……真正的食死徒是你，賽門。」說完，德拉科丟下滿臉不屑的弗洛伊，和潘西、布雷斯往下一堂課的地點過去。

「德拉科，你不要把他的話放心上，他就是忌妒你比他先成功召喚出護法。」潘西皺了皺鼻子說道。

德拉科輕哼一聲：「我當然看得出來。」

「我看他並沒有那麼快樂。」布雷斯的觀點受到德拉科和潘西的大力贊同。

「我們繼續上次的課程吧。」下一次的黑魔法防禦術課程，哈利讓他們繼續上次的護法咒，看來哈利相當看重這個法術。

困難的魔咒總是令人著迷，連不喜歡黑魔法防禦術的德拉科也沉醉其中，在幾番練習下來後，他已經能夠完整的讓屏障出現好幾次。

「休息一下吧，護法咒是非常耗精神力的。」哈利讓所有學生停下來，免得他們太過賣力而進了醫療廂，那時候他肯定會被麥教授約談，並且被龐芮夫人痛罵一頓。

哈利將自己從蜂蜜公爵買來的巧克力發給學生們，要他們吃一點，這樣子他們就好些了。

「用這個時間跟大家說明一下護法的模樣吧。」哈利舉起魔杖，輕輕地說了一句：「Expecto Patronum。」

讓德拉科著迷的馴鹿又再次出現在面前，那隻馴鹿踏著步伐走向德拉科，停在他的身前，這讓德拉科忍不住去觸碰牠，在德拉科即將碰觸到馴鹿時，那隻馴鹿忽然說話了。

『這是護法的另一種使用方式，傳遞。』所有學生轉過頭來看著發出聲音的馴鹿。

下一秒，馴鹿跑回哈利身邊，德拉科伸出手來，卻只抓到牠留下的白煙。

馴鹿繞著哈利轉了兩圈之後消失。

「護法牠非常好用的地方就在這裡，牠能夠替你傳遞訊息，而且任何一種黑魔法都無法破壞牠，牠更能夠讓同伴知曉護法的主人是誰。」哈利說著，所有學生的視線再度回到哈利身上。哈利抬起頭，對上德拉科的雙眼。

「希望你們都能夠在這學期召喚出護法。」哈利對著德拉科笑了一下之後便讓他們自由活動。

德拉科拿起魔杖，站在桌子邊，一旁累得趴在桌上的潘西睜大雙眼的看著德拉科，用著不可思議的語氣問：「不會吧？你還想要繼續？」

德拉科對潘西聳肩：「我一定要在這節課召喚出我的護法。」他想要看到他的護法美麗又強大的面貌，他想，他的護法肯定不輸哈利的馴鹿。

一旁坐在椅子上的弗洛伊笑著站起身，他拉了拉他歪掉的巫師袍。

「別再白費力氣了，真怕你下一刻就會被自己噴出的蛆蟲給反噬。」弗洛伊說完哈哈大笑，卻不知德拉科換了一張臉色，並把魔杖指著他。

「噢是嗎？要試試看嗎？」

弗洛伊瞪大雙眼，連忙後退幾步，但德拉科比他更快，他用著高傲的聲音大聲的喊出咒語，成功的把所有人的視線停在他身上。

「Expecto Patronum！」

咬字清晰，動作完美，哈利忍不住揚起嘴角，他知道德拉科這次的護法使用的非常完美，而令人吃驚的就出現在下一秒。

一道銀絲率先從德拉科的魔杖頂端射出，隨後接二連三的，一道道銀光冒出，它們全撞上來不及離開的弗洛伊臉上，所有人包刮德拉科本人都驚奇的看著眼前的畫面，他看著銀光交織，慢慢形成一個形體。

所有人看到最後形成的生物時忍不住讚嘆。

那真的是一個美麗的生物。

「白孔雀……」德拉科小小聲地說著，眼前的這隻孔雀就和家中飼養的那隻一模一樣。

白孔雀邁著緩慢的步伐繞著德拉科走，德拉科忍不住跟著白孔雀繞著圈子轉，在白孔雀消失後，他滿臉驕傲地看向哈利，而哈利臉上綻放出他來霍格華茲後最燦爛的笑容，他愉快地說「斯萊特林加十分。」

課堂結束之後，哈利派給學生們一項作業，要他們以護法咒為主題做一份完整報告。


	6. 鳳凰會

教職員室，哈利正上完一堂赫夫帕夫和雷文克勞的課，他回到了教職員室享受自己的休息時間。

教職員室內現在只有哈利一個人，現在這個時間是斯內普上魔藥學的時刻。

哈利坐在椅子上舒服的伸懶腰，就在此時教職員室的門被拉開。

「嗨納威。」

「嗨哈利。我剛剛去看了一下渾拚柳，說實在的，它的狀況好得不能再好。」納威扭了扭自己發酸的關節，坐到哈利身邊的位置上。

「你知道嗎？」納威看著哈利的側臉許久之後才開口。

「嗯？」哈利好奇的看過去。

「學生間都在傳你很偏袒斯萊特林，他們都說這下好了，有斯內普偏袒就夠了，還有一個哈利波特。」納威說道這裡的時候笑得可大聲了，哈利忍不住額上落下三條黑線。

他無奈地舉起雙手：「我向梅林發誓，我絕對是很公正的。」

「我相信你，但學生不信，尤其是和斯萊特林上你的課的格蘭芬多。」納威聳肩「他們以為曾為格蘭芬多的你肯定是偏袒他們的，誰知道在你的課上，斯萊特林常常得分……」納威說道這裡的時候停頓一下，儘管教職員室內沒有其他人，他仍然靠近哈利，小聲地說話。

「他們說你特別喜愛德拉科馬爾福。」瞬間，擔憂又出現在納威的雙眼中，他正無聲地詢問哈利，但哈利只是眨眨眼，把那無聲地詢問拋到腦後。

「馬爾福真的很聰明，他是第一個讓護法現身的人，我必須加他們的分數。」

「真的？那真的是……」納威一聽驚訝得睜大雙眼「我還以為他……」

「盧修斯不能召喚護法並不代表他兒子不行，納威。」哈利打斷納威接下來要說的話，好笑的說著。

「你說得對。」納威不好意思的乾笑。

九月中旬，已經上過好幾次黑魔法防禦術的德拉科對哈利有些改觀了，甚至可以說是喜歡他的，他從沒想過黑魔法防禦術可以這麼好玩，他本來是更加支持這門科目改成黑魔法的，但他發現，黑魔法防禦術可以同時學習兩樣東西，這更讓他更加了解黑魔法。

不要以研究黑魔法為恥是他最尊敬的老師斯內普告訴他的，斯內普在大戰結束之後依舊研究著黑魔法，從未被外頭的聲音給打擾過，德拉科必須說，斯內普是斯萊特林最傑出的巫師。

此時的德拉科人正在圖書館內，他將一大疊書放在桌子上，拉開椅子開始翻閱。

他拿來的書本分為兩種，一種是哈利出的作業，有關於護法咒的書，另一種是斯內普的作業，他們即將面臨的是普等巫測，所以目前斯內普正在鞭策他們將以前學會的東西從他們的腦袋深處挖出來，他們的魔藥學作業必須完整寫出至今為止斯內普教給他們的魔藥學知識，包刮令人討厭的不可檢測毒藥、活力滋補劑。

魔藥學的作業對於其他學生來說肯定是個地獄，但是對於德拉科來說只不過是把腦袋內的東西寫出來而已，反而是黑魔法防禦術，說真的，他只是略知皮毛而已，並沒辦法像寫魔藥學作業那樣子順暢。

德拉科沒辦法在課本中找到關於護法咒的訊息，因為哈利從沒有讓他們翻開過課本，那本書好像就只是個裝飾而已。

他拿起一本書籍，書名叫《黑魔法防禦：古老的魔咒》裡頭有記載到護法咒，上頭放了一張拓印下來的壁畫，旁邊註釋著護法咒從古代就有了，確切是誰發明的無人知曉。

德拉科繼續看下去，接下來的幾頁寫的意思和哈利上課講解的一樣，德拉科便草草的看了過去，當翻到下一頁後他發現已經沒有再介紹護法咒了，這讓德拉科很疑惑。

書上有提到，護法咒作用是趕走催狂魔和福地蝠唯一的方法，但上頭並未提到關於護法可以傳遞訊息的事情，德拉科心中更加疑惑，如果這本書上沒有寫的話，那應該是後頭才發現的。於是德拉科連連找的幾本近年來剛出版的書籍，但上頭卻沒有提到任何「護法可以傳遞訊息」的圖或文字證明。

鑒於德拉科一做報告就會產生強迫症，不寫完整就不舒服，所以他打算去問問哈利波特，雖然他並不想要在課堂以外的地方和哈利見面。

德拉科將自己的魔藥學作業完成之後才離開圖書館，回到斯萊特林的時候，他看到潘西和布雷斯一臉要死掉的樣子拿著羽毛筆在寫他們的魔藥學作業。

「嘿老哥，你回來啦。」布雷斯疲累的抬起手向德拉科揮了揮，當他看到德拉科拿著一張捲起來的羊皮紙後雙眼立刻炯炯有神，他期待的看著德拉科「你完成了對不對？」

德拉科好笑地看著布雷斯，一旁的潘西已經向他投來求救的目光。

「只借你們前兩張。」德拉科抽出羊皮紙，遞給了布雷斯和潘西，兩人簡直快要痛哭流淚了，趕緊低下頭振筆疾書，德拉科都開始擔心這兩人能不能過普等巫測了。

到了級長寢室將東西放下後，德拉科再次出了交誼廳。

「他怎麼這麼忙？」在德拉科出了交誼廳的時候，潘西問出了自己心中的疑惑。

布雷斯聳肩「或許交了女朋友？」

「什麼！？才不會呢，那些可惡的……討人厭的女生根本配不上德拉科。」潘西立刻露出厭惡的臉色。

「誰知道呢？德拉科討厭別人太管他的事情。」

「我知道啦……但是馬爾福夫人要我們看著他一點，德拉科三年級的時候身體才有好轉，但是不能太放鬆嘛。」潘西皺起眉頭。德拉科在三年級之前身體就不太好了，直到升上四年級的時候才好轉，雖然他的臉色依舊蒼白，但也不需要時時刻刻身旁有人看顧了。想到這裡，潘西又八卦的問布雷斯「你知道為什麼德拉科身體這麼不好嗎？」

布雷斯寫字的動作停了下來，用著一種低沉著聲音說「我並不想談論這個話題，潘西。」

「這樣子不公平，布雷斯，我們都是德拉科的朋友，而你卻知道他所有事情，但都不讓我知道！」潘西將她心中長久下來的不滿說了出來。沒錯，德拉科的一些事情都只有布雷斯知道，馬爾福夫婦似乎比較信任布雷斯，總是把重要的事情告訴他，這讓潘西心裡很不平穩。

潘西難過的放下羽毛筆，「我一直在等你們跟我說。」

布雷斯看著潘西難過的樣子最終嘆了一口氣。

「抱歉潘西，但是之後你都會知道的，有些事情是連德拉科本人都不知道的。」

德拉科來到了教職員室，他剛剛到了二樓的黑魔法防禦術教室找過哈利，但那裡並沒有他的蹤跡，他想了想之後便來到教職員室。

德拉科手剛握上門把，便看到斯內普走了過來，他馬上退到一邊。

「斯內普教授。」德拉科打了聲招呼。

斯內普微微的挑了一下眉頭，細微到德拉科沒注意看都不知道的地步。

斯內普有些意外德拉科會到這裡來，事實上他已經好久沒來過這裡了。

「找誰？」

「哈……波特教授。」

德拉科聽到斯內普深吸了一口氣，隨後他拉開教職員室的門，踏著步伐走了進去，邊走邊向正和納威聊天的哈利說「有學生找你，波特。」

「嗯？」哈利抬起頭來，正在想該不會又是一些想跟他合照的人的時候，他看到了站在門口的德拉科，猛然的站起身子，滿臉驚訝。

「呃……」哈利知道自己反應太過激烈，伸手撫平衣服上的皺摺想要緩和一下尷尬的氣氛。

「咳咳……馬爾福？找我有甚麼事嗎？」哈利向德拉科招招手，他從新坐回椅子上。

對於哈利過激的反應德拉科愣了一下，之後他走到哈利的面前，向一旁的隆巴頓教授打了聲招呼後才回應哈利。

「事實上，我是想問你一些關於你出的作業的問題。」

「噢！」哈利開心地綻放一個笑容，之後他立刻意識到這樣子反應也是太激烈了，趕緊清了清嗓子：「你問吧。」

「我記得你說過護法咒除了能夠擊退催狂魔之外，還能夠用來傳遞消息……事實上，我在圖書館找了許多書籍都沒有看到關於這項的文獻資料。」德拉科困擾的皺起眉頭「我認為少了這項資料我的分數會很低。」

哈利聽完之後還挺驚訝的，而一旁聽著兩人對話的斯內普也相當吃驚。

他是知道哈利和盧修斯作了一場交易的事情，所以他知道盧修斯要哈利改善德拉科黑魔法防禦術能力的事情，他認為這件事對於哈利來說很困難，卻沒想到德拉科這麼快就接受了。

哈利可也不是這麼認為的嗎？他目前只打算讓德拉科能夠接受黑魔法防禦術，並沒有急著讓他在這科目上拿到非常好的成績，但他卻小看了德拉科的能力了呢。

德拉科看到原本吃驚的哈利下一秒馬上笑得燦爛，心中好像被什麼給打了一下。

「你真的很聰明，德拉科。」哈利一開心就把德拉科對他說的給忘記了，把稱呼給改了回來。

「來，坐吧孩子。」哈利拉過一旁的椅子，讓德拉科坐在上頭，兩人之間有些近，偶爾德拉科在換角度的時候兩人的膝蓋會碰觸到。

「我想這件事說出來沒什麼問題吧？斯內普教授。」哈利轉過頭看向正在喝茶著斯內普。

斯內普對他露出一個難看的笑容：「你都擅自教給學生了，還須向我徵求同意嗎？」

哈利乾笑兩聲，他轉回頭看著德拉科灰色的雙眼開始解釋。

「護法傳遞消息的這個用法是前、前任校長──他是我最尊敬的人，阿不思˙鄧不利多所發明的，事實上，這個方法被認為只有鳳凰會的成員能夠使用。」

「鳳凰會？」德拉科對這個鳳凰會覺得耳熟「我好像聽過……」

「你當然聽過，你的父母……嗯，在那個時候投靠了鳳凰會。」

德拉科愣了一下之後聽明白了，他點點頭，讓哈利繼續解說下去。

「不過呢，鄧不利多教授並沒有明文規定只有鳳凰會的成員能使用，那只是大眾一廂情願的想法而已，讓其他人多了一種能保命的方法沒什麼不好的。」說完哈利對著德拉科眨了眨眼睛。

「說完了，你還有其他疑問嗎？有的話可以盡量問喔。」

對上哈利滿是期待的雙眼，德拉科抽了抽嘴角：「不，沒有了。那……我先離開了，波特教授。」

「好吧，再見德拉科──嗯，在沒有學生的時候我可以這樣子喊你嗎？」

德拉科身體頓了頓，留了一句隨便之後就趕緊出了教職員室。

等到德拉科離開之後，哈利對著斯內普來了一句：「你剛剛在忌妒我搶了你的學生嗎？」

「下堂課是三年級的，我打算讓他們製作不可檢測的毒藥，並測試效果……」

哈利舉起雙手：「當我什麼都沒說。」


	7. 鄧不利多的畫像

德拉科在這個星期日將黑魔法防禦術的作業給完成了，而潘西和布雷斯還在跟護法咒糾纏，他們想要快點成功召喚出護法。

德拉科多少了解他們的感受，要是身邊的朋友比自己先學會某樣東西的時候，他也會急著想要成功。

星期日下午的霍格華茲散發著懶散的氣氛，走廊上落地窗前坐著一對對低聲說話的情侶，他們靠在一起聊天，或閉著雙眼休息。

德拉科漫無目的地走在校園內，他打算遠離主堡，那裡粉色氣息太重了，不適合自己，所以他穿過石橋，來到寬廣的草原上，不遠處一片湖泊在陽光的照射下波光粼粼，黑胡上泛起陣陣漣漪，棲息在湖中的大墨魚從水中冒出頭來，漂在湖上悠閒地曬太陽。

德拉科將雙手插進口袋內，一陣強風剛好吹來，讓他微微瞇起雙眼。他逆著風緩慢的靠近黑胡，他靠近黑胡約有五呎近的時候停了下來，他扶著一旁的大樹坐了下來。

他的頭靠著樹幹，懶散的看著大墨魚曬太陽。

「真是個美好的下午不是嗎？」

在德拉科快要被這懶散的氣氛影響到睡著時，一個非常清晰並且近的聲音在他耳邊響起，他猛然的睜開雙眼，轉頭看著著大樹──這棵樹剛剛是不是說話了？

「可不能在這裡睡著喔，會著涼的。」那棵大樹又說話，聲音聽上去是個男人。

「你……會說話？」德拉科疑惑的問。

「啊？」大樹不明白的頓了頓，幾秒之後爆出一串大笑，德拉科睜大眼看著大樹。

「不是……不是，孩子，你轉個方向看看？我在這呢。」

德拉科不明白，但是他還是聽話地站起身走到大樹的另一側，這個時候他明白了──並不是大樹在說話，而是一幅掛在樹上的畫在說話。

「你好啊，孩子。」畫像上是個老人，他有著一頭白髮，不管是頭髮還是鬍子都非常長，他還帶著一副半月形的眼鏡，臉上的鼻子歪得可以。他身上穿著銀白色的長袍。

「你是……」德拉科覺得這個人非常眼熟，好像在哪裡看過……

老人笑了笑「你知道我是誰。」他耐心的等著德拉科想起他的名字。

「是的，我當然知道你是誰……最偉大的巫師，鄧不利多。」此時德拉科看著鄧不利多的眼神變了變，他想起了盧修斯對他說的，鄧不利多是個陰險的老頭……，儘管他長了一張好人臉，但德拉科也能感受到他雙眼中精明的光芒，他知道這種人最擅長算計了。

「你真的這麼認為嗎？」鄧不利多向他拋出疑問，德拉科愣了一下之後才知曉他在問的問題是什麼。

「所有人都這麼說，說你是最偉大的巫師。」

「所有人啊……」鄧不利多點點頭「那你也是所有人之一嗎？」

德拉科聽到這個問題的時候嘴角忍不住抽了抽，他怎麼覺得鄧不利多問這個問題很無理頭？

他看著鄧不利多那滿滿笑意的雙眼，張了張口之後回答：「或許是吧，先生。」

「那你也挺了不起的。」

「什麼？」德拉科又不明白鄧不利多說的了，為什麼這個人總是喜歡說別人聽不懂的話呢？

「你應該已經忘了……但我的記憶還很清晰，德拉科。」

德拉科瞪大雙眼看著鄧不利多「你怎麼知道……」他根本沒有對他說過自己的名字！

「哈哈！我記得你嘛！在我生前的時候我們見過面的。」

德拉科這次可是被嚇得不輕，他小時候居然和鄧不利多見面過？好奇心被釣起的德拉科看著鄧不利多，希望他多講一些。

「嗯……你那個時候拿著你父親的魔杖指著我說要讓我『死翹翹』，盧修斯的教育很達標呢！」鄧不利多停下來哈哈大笑「結果啊……我的臉上長出了一個小膿包！」鄧不利多指著自己的左臉頰，又開始大笑起來。

德拉科蒼白的臉馬上紅了起來，從鄧不利多口中聽到自己小時候的糗事那感覺很奇妙……話說為什麼他一點記憶也沒有呢？

鄧不利多停下笑聲，雙眼深深地看著德拉科。

「那時候哈利和你的感情很不好……哈哈！如今他幾乎每天都來和我聊你！『鄧不利多教授，你知道嗎？德拉科真的太優秀了！』」

德拉科驚詫的看著鄧不利多用著誇張的表情表演當時的狀況，然後自己笑得不停，而德拉科現在比剛剛還要驚訝太多了。

他忍不住打斷鄧不利多的自言自語「什麼！？哈……波特教授？和我？」

「當然囉！你父母帶你來尋求幫助，哈利當然也在場。」鄧不利多理所當然地說著，說完後他沉默了一下，遲疑地問「你沒有聽說過嗎？從你父母，或者哈利口中……再者西弗勒斯？」

德拉科愣愣地搖頭，這些他都不知道，鄧不利多剛剛所說的他全都不知道，所以他才會這麼驚訝不是嗎？

原來他小時候就和哈利相處過了，原來他曾經拿著魔杖指著最厲害的巫師鄧不利多，天啊！要不是從鄧不利多口中聽到，他可能一輩子都不知道有這些事情吧。

鄧不利多沉吟了一下，臉色忽然變得很認真，這讓德拉科緊張了起來。

「我想起來了。」鄧不利多看著德拉科，雙眼中帶著一點自責。

「什麼？想起甚麼了？」

接下來是一陣沉默，當德拉科忍得快受不了的時候，鄧不利多緊閉的嘴終於開口了。

「嗯……我好像跟你父母跟哈利約定過不能把這些事情給說出去，不過我忘了，算了，我記憶力不是很好嘛！」

德拉科嘴角抽了抽，看著又再一次哈哈大笑起來的鄧不利多──看來傳言是真的，鄧不利多真的有點瘋。

「不過只要你不說我不說，他們根本不知道我說了對不對？要幫我保密喔。」鄧不利多對著德拉科眨了一下眼睛。

德拉科認為最後這件事情還是會從鄧不利多口中說出去。

德拉科重新坐回草地上，他抱著雙腿看著黑湖，那隻大墨魚似乎曬夠太陽了，正緩緩的下沉到水中。

「教授，我能問一個問題嗎？」

「問吧孩子。」

「你不是應該掛在校長室嗎？」德拉科疑惑的看著鄧不利多，他現在臉上掛著慈祥的笑容，這讓德拉科開始產生一種『他沒有父親說的那麼陰險』的想法。

「我很喜歡霍格華茲，我在這裡度過我人生幾個重要時期。」鄧不利多陷入回憶「最終我也是葬身在霍格華茲的……，我讓人每隔一段時間替我換個位置，我想要看著霍格華茲的每一塊地方，儘管是滿是灰塵的角落也好。」鄧不利多溫和的笑了「你是我今天第一個聊天對象，或許這就是緣份？」

德拉科點點頭。或許是吧。

鄧不利多大概是他目前看過最愛霍格華茲的人吧？

「你能再多講講之前的事情？我是說……小時候我和波特教授的事情。」德拉科承認他非常好奇。

鄧不利多答應了他，說了很多德拉科小時候和哈利發生的事情。

比如哈利有一段時間負責照顧德拉科，剛開始真的糟透了，之後卻做得很有心得，兩人一開始感情不融洽，哈利嫌德拉科嬌生慣養，德拉科嫌哈利笨手笨腳，還時常咬傷哈利，但到最後卻處得還不錯。

「然後呢？」當德拉科認為故事要進入最重要時期的時候，鄧不利多卻沒再說下去了。德拉科收回看著湖面的視線，看向了畫像內的鄧不利多。

「之後的事情我並不是很了解，因為我在那之後便死去了。」鄧不利多輕輕地說著，語氣中不帶任何感情──雖然德拉科明白，畫像內的人物擁有的只有記憶而已。

「死亡很痛苦嗎？」

「死亡並不痛苦，痛苦的是面臨死亡的那一刻──老實說被咒語打中我沒有什麼感覺。」鄧不利多笑了一下，但德拉科卻不認為這很好笑。

「我看得見夜騏……那些拉馬車的生物。斯內普教授說我看過死亡，我以為死亡的畫面一定會跟著我一生，卻沒想到我一點記憶也沒有。」德拉科不清楚自己在說甚麼，只是他現在想要找點話題來聊。

鄧不利多在聽到他的話之後沉吟。

「那是你小時候啊，那太久了，而且你那時候還小。」

「嗯……」德拉科接受了鄧不利多的說法，將心中抬頭的疑惑感給強壓下去，之後德拉科和鄧不利多沒再開口聊天，各自看著眼前的景色沉思。

當太陽下降，照得德拉科的雙眼睜不開的時候，鄧不利多才又開口說話。

「時間不早了，該回去了，要是再有什麼問題的話，我相信你會找到我的，因為我就在這裡。」

德拉科離開的時候轉頭看了鄧不利多的畫像，畫像斜斜的孤獨掛在大樹上，九月的寒風吹起，將畫像吹得搖搖晃晃。

哈利氣喘吁吁的扶著樹幹喘氣，當他喘夠後便靠著大樹坐了下來，他拉下蓋在身上的隱形斗篷，抬頭看著黑夜中幽幽發著光的明月，默默算著離路平教授變身的日子還有多久。

「晚安，孩子。」

「晚安，鄧不利多教授。」哈利轉過頭，看著畫像內悠閒坐在沙發上的鄧不利多，臉上浮現了笑意。

「我找你找了很久，飛七他並不想白白告訴我你的位置。」哈利乾笑了幾聲，小聲說著他從以前就不喜歡我，現在也不喜歡，就和斯內普教授一樣。

鄧不利多霍霍笑了兩聲「那我又多了一個任務！每次搬家都要跟你說下一個地點呢！」

兩人之間又回歸短暫的寧靜，哈利聽著樹林內生物的鳴叫聲，想起了德拉科的側臉──他一直覺得德拉科的側臉很好看。

「你應該不在意我把你發現的『護法的另一種使用方法』教給學生吧？」想到德拉科就讓他馬上聯想到斯內普教授，沒辦法，斯內普偏愛德拉科的行為是學校內公認的事情，簡直把德拉科當成自己的兒子一樣。

「我認為，一項方便的發明並不是只有特定人物才能使用的。」

「我就知道你這麼認為，教授。」

哈利又和鄧不利多教授聊了幾句，在離開之前他的腳步頓了頓。

「最近斯內普教授盯我很緊，如果可以的話可以替我保密一些事嗎？」

「當然可以。」

哈利對著鄧不利多露出了感謝的笑容。

「下次見，鄧不利多教授。」

哈利告別了鄧不利多，便披著隱形斗篷走在無人的長廊上，雖然他沒有必要披著隱形斗篷的需要，畢竟如今他就算光明正大的在夜晚走在校園內也不會被處罰，但他實在不想在晚上應付一些路上遇到的人或者幽靈──尤其是皮皮鬼。

霍格華茲的夜晚絕對是一個充滿魅力的時刻，許多白天看不見的面貌全會在黑夜中顯露出來，比如說棲息在花朵內的夜光精靈，那些花朵只會在夜晚開花。

哈利看到一點微微的亮光在前方晃動，他想應該是級長在巡邏，而他也知道今晚巡邏的級長剛好是斯萊特林的德拉科。

他在德拉科靠近到足夠能看到他模樣之前將身上的隱形斗篷拉了下來，藏到口袋內。

「誰？」德拉科的聲音帶著慵懶，聽起來很想睡覺。當幽幽的藍光照到哈利身上時，哈利看清了德拉科在黑暗中的臉龐。

「波特教授？」

「晚上好，德拉科。」哈利愉快地打聲招呼「晚上還要巡邏很累吧？逛到這裡就好了，前面我都看過了，回去休息吧。」看著德拉科蒼白的臉上帶著睡意，哈利忍不住這麼說。

「這樣啊……那我巡完大廳那邊就回去吧。」說完，德拉科轉身就要走，哈利趕緊拉住他，用著自己都聽得出來的焦急聲音說「那邊我也巡過了。」

德拉科轉過頭看著哈利，哈利被他那淡色的雙眼盯得有些心虛。

「我想，今晚是不會有人出來夜遊的……那麼，我先回去了，教授也早點休息吧。」

「哦、嗯，晚安。」

哈利看著德拉科遠去的身影，那個人大概以為哈利在保護某個出來夜遊的學生或者校外人員──算了，哈利想，偶爾被誤會一下也沒什麼大不了的，況且他從小就是被誤會到長大的，他對這種狀況已經有強大的免疫力了。


	8. 夢境

十月開始，五年級的學生們終於來到學業壓力的最高峰，每位教授都在鞭策他們的能力，讓他們能夠通過普等巫測。

德拉科更是比其他人還要來得累，十月後魁地奇的練習便開始，他一邊要寫著作業、另一邊還有級長的事情要處理，三件事情的連續轟炸讓德拉科的臉色糟透了，好在斯萊特林的學生最會看臉色的，德拉科要求的事情絕對做到（當然的，除了弗洛伊˙賽門之外）。

德拉科穿上魁地奇球隊球衣，在球衣內他盡量多穿幾件，最後在外頭圍上一條圍巾，並帶上保暖的龍皮手套，即便如此，當他站在魁地奇球場的時候，夜晚的冷風還是將他吹得直哆嗦。

「你沒問題吧？」斯萊特林的隊長是位七年級的女性，她有著一頭黑色長髮，在打球的時候總會高高綁起。

德拉科握著手上他父母剛買給他的雷鋒號飛天掃帚，看著穿得略單薄的瑪莎˙諾拉。

「可以。」德拉科回答，語氣因為寒冷而有些顫抖。

「今晚的風很冷，適時的給自己弄個回暖咒吧，大晚上的，龐芮夫人不會想被人打擾。」說完，瑪莎就離開了，德拉科還在疑惑她到底是怎麼做到用飄的方式移動的？

德拉科收回視線，抬起頭向上看，過不久，他們球隊的打擊手將一顆顆亮著的光球打到天空上，那些光球將黑暗的魁地奇球場照得清楚，這樣子他們就能在夜晚中練球了。

「很遺憾地要告訴你們，我們只有一個小時半的時間能練習，接下來格蘭芬多的也要使用場地，所以我們必須有效率地讓自己找回在球場的那感覺。」他們站在魁地奇的球場上，腳下的小草在風中凌亂的晃動。

瑪莎的聲音格外的大，整個球場迴盪著她的聲音，所有人因此振奮了精神。

「各自練習半小時！半小時候聽我哨聲集合，解散！」瑪莎說完，其他球員跨上他們各自的飛天掃帚，飛上天際，某些人愉快的在天空中滑行。

德拉科也跟著飛向天空，他停在球門邊，和身為守門員的布雷斯說了一下話，兩人便各自離開練習。

德拉科在場上唯一要做的事情就是找到金探子，眼快手快就是他必備的，但德拉科知道這樣子還不夠，他看過哈利波特從前比賽的影像，他飛得很好，德拉科認為自己總有一天會超越過哈利波特。

德拉科握緊飛天掃帚，他能聽到龍皮手套握緊雷鋒號發出的聲音，下一秒，他快速的飛向前，在即將撞上前面的隊友時他輕輕一抬雷鋒號，完美的在空中劃出好看的弧，閃過了隊友。

「狀況很好嘛！這次能夠打下那群可笑的獅子了！」

「這次我們一定能從獅子的嘴中搶過獎盃，將它送給斯內普教授。」德拉科信誓旦旦的說著，他有這種預感，他們能夠贏得這次的魁地奇比賽，成為今年的霸主，因為他的狀況好及了！

半小時候，哨子聲響徹整個球場，德拉科調了頭，穩穩地停在草地上，所有人都往瑪莎靠攏。

「我們現在開始練習吧，我會就我今天看的狀況來更改戰術。」瑪莎說完之後，要大家各就各位，隨後蹲下打開放著球的箱子。

德拉科剛飛上天的時候，博格就急躁的竄上天際，打擊手立刻動身，將那些隨意亂竄的博格打擊出去，以免傷到隊友。

當大家都進入狀況後，瑪莎扯著嗓子說：「我要把金探子給放出來了！馬爾福！」

德拉科握緊雷鋒號，他低著頭專注的看著瑪莎的動作……她將金探子從箱子內拿出來了……德拉科能看到金探子不斷拍動的翅膀，最終──飛向天際！

金探子的速度果然夠快的，在夜晚中即便有照明球依舊很難看到金探子的身影，德拉科的專注力必須集中，並且隨時提高警覺，防範一切可能發生的錯誤。

德拉科不斷張望著，控制雷鋒號在四處搜尋金探子。

在找尋金探子時，德拉科對時間感到麻木，他認為自己已經找得夠久了，但事實上也才過了三分多鐘，他想起前幾年自己總是比格蘭芬多的人慢找到金探子，但這一次不一樣，他必須得到總冠軍不可。

他看到它了！

德拉科灰色的雙眼鎖住左右亂飛的金探子，毫不遲疑地追了上去，他能想像到對手的搜球手和他一樣找到了金探子，兩人一前一後交換順序追趕著金探子，在寒冷的夜晚，德拉科終於感受到熱氣，他伸出手──他比對手還要靠近金探子──他的指間能感受到金探子那拍騰的翅膀劃過他皮膚的搔癢感，他的手掌包覆了金探子──他抓住了！

德拉科綻放笑容，抓著金探子回到地面，耳朵內有嗡嗡的聲音在叫著，就在他抓住金探子的瞬間，他好像聽到廣播員用激動的聲音說著：『斯萊特林抓住金探子！加一百五十分！比賽結束！』

德拉科笑著握緊金探子，他確定、肯定──這個賽季，斯萊特林贏定了！

「檸檬泡泡」

德拉科站在糊塗鬼鮑瑞的雕像前方，說出了通關密語後，級長浴室的房門便緩緩敞開。

德拉科累得快睡著了，但剛才的大量運動讓他必須先洗個澡才能上床睡覺。

懶散的用著魔杖讓全部的水龍頭的打開，讓空水池內能夠放滿舒服的熱水，不久，清澈的水被染成萊姆綠，散發著薄荷香，綠水上浮著白色的泡泡。

德拉科疲累地閉上雙眼，將魔杖放在一旁，開始將身上厚重的衣物全脫掉。

浴室內因為熱水而產生霧氣，即便如此，光著身子的德拉科還是覺得寒冷，他趕緊抓著魔杖泡到熱水中。

他掬起水往自己臉上擦，隨意地將自己的柏金髮往後一梳。

德拉科舒服的嘆了一口氣，頭仰靠著大理石，他緩緩閉上雙眼，他知道自己不能就這樣睡過去，但睡意卻不容他的抵抗湧了過來，最終將他吞沒。

他看見自己手上拿著一支短短的飛天掃帚，看得出來是給小孩子用的。

『德拉科，像我這樣子跨上去。』有個男人的聲音傳了過來，事實上德拉科不確定那是不是男人的聲音，因為這個聲音聽起來像是好幾種聲音混在一起，吵雜又難聽，但德拉科潛意識中卻認為那應該會是個好聽的聲音。

他發現自己無法控制身體，接下來他跨上了飛天掃帚。

『非常好……現在，腳輕輕一蹬，你就能飛起來了。』

他就照著男人的話做，他一次就成功了。兒童用的飛天掃帚不高，非常的安全，他能感受到喜悅在心中綻放開來，他能聽到自己發出稚嫩的尖叫聲快速在草地上飛馳著，一旁傳來的是男人的笑聲。

『──』他感覺自己在喊一個人的名字，但他卻沒聽見聲音，德拉科想再聽一次看看，但自己卻沒再說過一句話。

他跳下飛天掃帚，跑到男人的面前，他的視角慢慢上揚，他就要看到那個人的臉了──但那個人的臉卻是黑的，什麼都看不見。

『德拉科……』四周開始扭曲，那個人用著低沉又恐怖的聲音喊著，一個鑽心的疼痛在手上蔓延開來，下一秒，眼前的畫面驟變，男人趴在地上抓著自己的手痛苦的呻吟。

『我們約好的……』

什麼？

『我們已經約好了……』

德拉科猛然的睜開雙眼，眼前是一片白霧，而整個浴室迴盪著吵鬧的哭聲，他用了一些時間才想起自己在哪裡、做什麼，還有這個哭聲屬於誰。

「麥朵！」他的聲音有些沙啞，他還忘不了剛剛夢中的畫面。

「哦！可憐的德拉科，終於醒了──我只是想要讓你醒過來，你昏迷了半個小時，已經快九點了。」麥朵一聽到德拉科的聲音後立刻止住哭聲，好像剛剛的哭聲只是裝得一樣。

德拉科晃晃腦袋，伸手在大理石上摸索著自己的魔杖，當他把魔杖握在手中的時候，狂跳的心臟才平靜下來。

「快九點了？」德拉科有些驚訝，他睡得太久了。

「對呀。我剛剛來得時候以為你死了，我好高興，想說終於有人來陪我了，在水中死掉感覺不錯對吧？」麥朵開心的說著，德拉科懶得理她。

「我想妳應該走了。」德拉科不悅的皺起眉頭，看著飄在水中的麥朵，心中非常不愉快。誰洗澡的時候喜歡看幽靈在眼前飄來飄去的？

「噢……德拉科，那你能答應我多來看看我嗎？」麥朵用著拜託的語氣說著。

「不行，做不到。」德拉科背過麥朵，從水中站起，他踏出水池，抓過掛在一旁的大浴巾擦拭掉身上的水珠。

「好吧……我還記得曾經有個格蘭芬多的男學生答應會多多來看我，但他卻沒有做到……」麥朵的聲音變得有些可怕，接下來她用警告的語氣喊著：「不要太相信約定！不要太相信約定！不要太相信約定！」說完，麥朵就竄進其中一個水龍頭內消失不見，然而整個浴室中還迴盪著那句『不要太相信約定』

德拉科急匆匆的離開級長浴室，連頭髮上的水滴都無暇弄乾，他太想要離開那個迴盪著警告語句的浴室了。

他大步的走在走廊上，路過的一些學生疑惑的看著他，德拉科也不想回給對方一個白眼。

他嘗試將剛剛的夢趕出腦海，但他越想這麼做，那個男人的聲音卻越大聲！

『我們約定好了……』

到底，約定了什麼？

德拉科發現自己撞到一個人，對方好像不是很在意，只是伸手抓住他的手臂。

「德拉科？」那個人的聲音和夢中的男人說的話重疊在一起，德拉科發現自己耳邊有嗡嗡的聲音。

他抬起頭，看到了那個人擔憂的綠色雙眼。

「你看起來有些糟糕，而且……」哈利皺起眉頭，伸手摸了摸德拉科的頭髮「你剛洗完澡嗎？怎麼沒把頭髮弄乾呢？」哈利責怪的說著，隨後抽出魔杖將德拉科的頭髮給烘乾。

當哈利收起魔杖後，德拉科才被城堡內的冷空氣給凍得直哆嗦。

哈利好笑地看著德拉科，他退後一步，讓兩人之間的距離能夠不那麼近。

「圍巾就應該拿來圍的。」哈利拿起德拉科抓在手上的綠色圍巾，替他好好的圍在脖子上。

哈利看到德拉科的鼻子被凍得發紅，他拍拍德拉科的肩膀。

「剛剛練習完魁地奇吧？趕緊上床休息吧。」

「嗯。」德拉科終於開口說了話，雖然只是應了應哈利的要求。

當德拉科回到級長寢室的時候，他立刻將自己託付給溫暖的大床，他只將鞋子給脫了而已，也懶得將圍在脖子上的圍巾給拿下，蓋著棉被就沉沉睡去。

這次他一夜無夢。

第二天德拉科上了一節渾渾噩噩的草藥學，然後被潘西和布雷斯帶到黑魔法防禦術教室。

「德拉科，你感覺很累。」潘西很擔心德拉科，因為從早上開始德拉科感覺上去魂不守舍的。

「今晚的魁地奇……要不要讓瑪莎放你一天假？」布雷斯想了想之後還是說出口了。

德拉科立刻回神，堅定的說了「不！」

布雷斯聳聳肩，這個回答是意料之內的。

當他們坐在教室內後，他們已經懶得將課本從書包內拿出來了，因為他們知道他們用不到。

上課鐘一響，哈利就從教室樓梯上的休息室走了出來。

「各位早安。」哈利打了一聲招呼後便靠著桌子看著學生「這些天你們肯定被一堆功課壓得無法喘氣吧──噢，很抱歉的我要跟你們說，我今天會給你們派作業。」

底下的學生哀怨地嘆氣。

「當然，要是今天你們能夠完成幾項咒語的話，就不需要做那項的作業了。」

「反惡咒、防禦咒、幻形怪驅逐咒都是實踐考試上你們要會的──而有些人應該知道了，護法咒，它是一個加分題。」

哈利拿著魔杖往黑板一指，幾個咒語被寫在黑板上頭。

「現在請你們兩個人一組，進行練習。」

兩個人一組。

德拉科站起身來，這種令人尷尬的分組總是讓他們三人組不清楚怎麼分配，不過這次不一樣了。

「你們兩個一組，我去找波特教授。」

「欸？德拉科……」潘西來不及留住德拉科，那個人已經雙手插著口袋走向站在講桌前的哈利。

哈利看到德拉科向他走過來後立刻對著他露出笑容。

「你今天看起來好多了，應該沒感冒吧？」

「沒有，多謝關心。」

「那你有甚麼事情嗎？」哈利不清楚德拉科在這個時候找他有什麼事情。

「哦，我沒找到人一組。」

哈利挑眉，視線越過德拉科看到潘西和布雷斯兩人已經開始互相練習了。他將視線放回德拉科身上，他了解他的意思了。

「那你和我一組吧。」說完，哈利走道講桌後頭，那裡的空間比較大。

德拉科站在原地看著哈利，他想起了鄧不利多對他說的。

他們倆人之間，到底發生甚麼事了？而自己，又是為什麼一點記憶也沒有呢？


	9. 崔老妮教授的忠告

當下課鐘響起的時候，德拉科才從練習的氛圍中醒了過來，他發現自己居然流了滿身大汗，他扯著衣服皺眉，這種在冬天流汗的感覺一點也不好。

忽然，一陣暖風吹過，德拉科撇過頭，發現哈利正笑著看他，而身上的汗水已經消失了。

「要是在冬天感冒會很麻煩的。」哈利收拾著自己的東西，教室內的學生已經陸陸續續地離開教室。

德拉科看到兩位朋友往他這邊走來，正他要走的時候，哈利卻叫住了他。

「抱歉，你們兩個先走吧，我有事情要跟馬爾福討論一下。」

德拉科停下腳步，轉頭看著將他留下的哈利。

潘西和布雷斯在德拉科點頭之後才離去，哈利忍不住想，德拉科的交友圈果然和他父親一樣。

「坐吧。」哈利變出了兩張椅子，然後舒服地坐在椅子上。

德拉科將椅子與哈利拉開一點距離後才入坐，他正坐在椅子上看著悠閒到幾乎快躺在椅子上的哈利，那個人正面帶笑容地看著他。

「所以？有什麼事情嗎……教授。」德拉科看哈利一點都沒有要開口說話的意思，他認為要提早結束這無聊的話題應該由自己開始，而在問出口後，他彆扭的加了一句稱呼。

「放輕鬆，沒有什麼大不了的。」

沒有什麼大不了的還留我下來？德拉科真想坦蕩的給對方一個白眼。

「上一次你的報告真令我吃驚，寫得很周全。」哈利話鋒一轉，將話題放到課業上頭，這讓德拉科楞了一下。

「嗯……我曾和斯內普教授談過你黑魔法防禦術這科的事情，他和我提過，比起防禦術，你對黑魔法比較在行──」哈利繼續說下去「但經過這次之後，我想事情沒有那麼糟不是嗎？了解黑魔法才能創造出防禦術，這是我之前在種種事件之後體會到的事情。」哈利的綠眼變得柔和。

德拉科居然有種被說中心聲的感受，他忍不住想要遠離哈利。

「所以呢──」哈利忽然身體往前一傾，他拉長音調「我們來個賭約吧。」他們倆個人的距離大概只剩一個食指長了，德拉科能感受到哈利呼出的氣噴在臉上，他趕緊退了退，卻發現自己已經退得不能再退了，他的背完全與沙發緊密的貼著。

「什、什麼？」無暇再在意兩人的距離，因為他已經被哈利說得話搞得不明不白。

「賭約呀！」哈利眨眼「這一次的報告，要是你能拿到Ｏ的話，我就答應你一件事情。」

德拉科挑起眉頭，他覺得哈利波特瘋了。

然而事實上哈利並沒有瘋，他只是想再讓德拉科更加有學這科目的興趣而已，他畢竟還沒有忘他來這裡是為了甚麼──盧修斯肯定會為事情發展順利而驚訝。

但驚訝的絕對不會只有盧修斯，哈利和知情的斯內普都是如此。

「答應我一件事情？」

「對，任何事情都可以──除了一些違反規定的。」哈利趕緊補上一句，雖然冒險很好玩，但是現在這個時期是很重要的。

德拉科一臉疑惑的看著哈利，問出了他心底最大的疑惑「你怎麼認為你身上會有讓我感興趣的東西？」

這一句狠狠地戳進哈利的心裡，如同一把劍似的，他幾乎快要吐出血了，他完全忘記德拉科已經不是以前會因獎勵而激動的小孩子了。

哈利緊張的理了理雜亂的頭髮，想要掩蓋眼中的慌亂。

德拉科瞇起雙眼，他明顯的感受到哈利的不對勁，理性告訴他，哈利不應該沒大腦到這種地步才對──跟他提這種奇怪的賭約。

肯定有一個能支持他提出這堵約的條件。

「咳……我這邊一定有讓你感興趣的。」哈利終於收起慌亂，他停下撥弄頭髮的手，現在他的頭髮比剛剛還要雜亂了。

德拉科嫌棄的看著哈利，他們都知道哈利波特有一頭旺盛的黑髮，雜亂又理不整齊。

「嗯，現在的確有讓我感興趣的東西了。」哈利身上有太多秘密，原本他不想去知道這些秘密是甚麼，但鄧不利多的話還有哈利的表現讓他改變主意。

「聽說你有一件隱形斗篷？就把那個借給我三天吧。」德拉科想了想，他認為哈利身上讓人感興趣的大概就是隱形斗篷了吧？聽說那是死神聖物中的其中一個。

德拉科原以為，像出借隱形斗篷這種東西，哈利應該不會輕易答應的，但沒想到哈利非常輕易，甚至是爽快的一秒答應。

這次的作業有近快一個月的時間準備，德拉科挺有保握自己能夠拿到Ｏ，甚至比Ｏ還要更好。

他跟著哈利一同到大廳，在那裡，所有學生都差不多到齊了，當某些人看到哈利和德拉科一同進入大廳時，變好奇地看了過來。

「那麼，我期待你的表現。還有，魁地奇加油，雖然我是格蘭芬多，但是我希望你贏得比賽……嗯，不要太累到自己了。」哈利聒噪的叮囑完後走向教職員餐桌，德拉科皺著眉看他走遠。為什麼最近這個人變得這麼囉嗦？

德拉科收回視線，當他正往斯萊特林餐桌走去時，立刻和弗洛伊對上眼，那個傢伙正用前所未有的厭惡表情看著他，這讓德拉科忍不住吹了一聲口哨，看來弗洛伊討厭他的程度又升級了，因為誰都看得出來弗洛伊很喜歡哈利波特嘛。

下午的第一堂課是占卜學，德拉科修這科目單純只是因為想再算命學和占卜學之間選一個，最終選擇占卜學是他和布雷斯猜拳選出的。

占卜學教授崔老妮教授任教多年，她瘋癲的樣子流傳許久，當德拉科坐在占卜學教室的椅子上時，坐在中間粉色沙發上閉眼休憩的崔老妮猛然的睜開雙眼，她抖著手舉起魔杖，接著一本本厚重的書飛到學生的桌子前，有些還揚起灰塵。

「今天……我們要談，夢的解析。」崔老妮發出低沉沙啞的聲音，雙眼神祕地看過圍著她坐下的學生們。

「請各位同學翻開一百八十六頁。」崔老妮站起身子，繞著她那粉色的單人沙發走動。

「夢！它非常神秘……是的，很多人都認為，夢大概是所有占卜方法中最讓人信服的一種，因為你所夢到的，都是你潛意識中所要告訴的……危險！」崔老妮的語調忽快忽慢，忽低忽高，她那神秘的語氣讓信她的人全都勾起了心──但絕不包括德拉科，他認為崔老妮的這種語調是一種手法，打從三年級開始，他就覺得崔老妮所說的「心靈之眼」根本就是無稽之談，她只是利用人對占卜的那種神秘感來實現她的預言，比如上次某個天真的格蘭芬多學生被預言他的魔藥學會拿到最差的成績，結果那個人因為太在意崔老妮的預言而放錯材料，不僅將大釜給炸了還燒掉自己半邊的巫師袍。

全都是因為崔老妮造成學生的「恐慌」。

「好的、好的……我能知道誰抱持著不信任。」崔老妮慢慢地向德拉科靠近，所有人發出驚呼。

簡直太準了！有人小聲地說著，但這完全不妨礙德拉科聽進耳裡。

噢，的確，太準了，因為他早在三年級就明白的告訴崔老妮教授──我對占卜持有懷疑態度。

「孩子，和我分享你最近的夢吧，我會替你好好的分析解說的……這或許，會救你一命呀……」

德拉科皺起眉頭，崔老妮教授的語氣讓他不悅，但如果換做平常的話，他不會像這樣明確的表現出自己不悅的心情，他甚至樂意將事情分享給崔老妮，因為他想要在這枯燥乏味的課堂中找點樂趣，但這次完全不一樣──因為他剛做過一個令人討厭的夢境。

雖然他對那個夢境有著極大的好奇，但是他卻覺得他並不會喜歡那件事情，尤其是男人用著怪異的語氣對他說那句我們約好了，更是讓他討厭。

「孩子，別怕，告訴我……我會把我知道說出來。」崔老妮似乎很滿意德拉科的表現，她抖了抖肩膀，露出一臉神秘樣。

「……我夢到小時候，我第一次騎上飛天掃帚的時候。」德拉科不情願地說著。

「嗯……那一定很開心。」

「有個男人，他的臉是黑的，聲音很……雜。」德拉科好像又重回了那場夢境，他又看到那個男人倒在地上抓著他的手的畫面，他知道那時候的自己既害怕又擔心──那就好像真實發生過的事情，那不是夢。

「就這樣子，甚麼都沒有，或許他是我父親。」德拉科拒絕再說下去，這讓原本期待的崔老妮塌下肩膀。

「好吧。嗯……我知道了，小時候、男人……。」崔老妮閉上雙眼，當德拉科覺得她未免沉思太久了的時候，「啪」的一聲，崔老妮的雙手拍在自己的臉頰上，她瞪大雙眼「 **你沒有說全……親愛的，我知道的，但是我還是要給你忠告──不要再去想了，它會模糊自有道理，不要深入探索。** 」

德拉科皺起雙眉，總覺得崔老妮教授和平時不一樣……，她的聲音更加尖細、沙啞，瞪大的雙眼布滿血絲，看得出來非常用力，然而說話期間卻沒有眨過一次眼。

崔老妮就這樣子瞪著雙眼不斷大聲喘氣，大約過了三分多鐘才恢復原樣。

「嗯……剛剛怎麼了嗎？沒有的話我們就繼續上課吧……」

課程結束後，崔老妮教授要他們紀錄一個月的夢境，並解析這些夢境。

德拉科的滿腦子都迴盪著崔老妮對他說的話。

但他不能這麼在意，他覺得崔老妮教授上的不是占卜學，而是一種心機學，所以他不能中計不是嗎？

晚上，德拉科盡量讓自己在練習當中精疲力盡，他認為只有這樣子才不會讓他做任何夢境。

而他發現，這樣子做真的有效，他快一個月都沒有夢到任何事情，早上起來腦袋空空的感覺非常好。

當然，他沒有忘記和哈利的賭注，在瞎扯了一個月夢境解析後，他的黑魔法防禦術作業也完成有八成了，而十月，也在趕作業和練習魁地奇的忙碌當中迎來尾聲。


	10. 隱形斗篷

德拉科再次在魔藥學課堂上調製出完美的藥水，當他將藥水裝到玻璃瓶內放在講桌上時，鐘聲剛好響起。

「後天就是霍格默德日了，斯萊特林的，不要忘記將同意書交給我。」斯內普在所有學生離開之前提醒，他瞇起雙眼，視線掃過在場的斯萊特林學生們。

「德拉科。」

當德拉科要離開的時候，斯內普意外地把他留了下來。

「是？」德拉科提著書包疑惑的看著斯內普，那個人刻薄的嘴唇抿了抿，用著奇怪的語氣開口說話。

「波特讓你等一下去找他。」

德拉科挑眉，點點頭，他遲疑地看著斯內普，因為總覺得對方似乎還想說什麼，但斯內普卻久久沒有再開口。德拉科將書包往肩上一甩就走出了魔藥學教室。

不難猜哈利找他去是為了什麼，上次上黑魔法防禦術時，他就把作業交上去了，算算時間，哈利應該已經看過他的作業。

話又說回來，如果自己沒有拿到Ｏ的話，哈利又想要什麼呢？德拉科皺起眉頭，他居然忘記問這個問題了。

德拉科繞去教職員室，但發現哈利不在裡面，唯一在裡面的是隆巴頓教授，隆巴頓教授告訴德拉科哈利目前在他自己的辦公室，所以德拉科只好往二樓走去。

推開黑魔法防禦術教室的門，德拉科走上二樓，哈利的辦公室就在上面──話說回來，他除了進過斯內普的辦公室，其他教授的他一概沒進去過。

「叩叩」兩聲，德拉科禮貌性地敲了敲門，過了一下子門才被打開。門一打開，他就感受到一股熱氣往自己身上飄。

「你來啦。」

德拉科瞪大雙眼，因為哈利現在穿得很隨便，從他頭上的水珠來看，他剛剛正在洗澡，哈利現在穿著一條牛仔褲，上半身套了一件白襯衫，扣子似乎來不及去扣，所以敞了開來，德拉科愣了愣，因為哈利的胸膛上有一些大大小小的疤痕。

「進來吧……嗯，你隨便找個地方坐吧。」說完，哈利打了個哈欠，將放在一旁矮桌上的魔杖拿起，把自己還沒乾的頭髮給烘乾。

「你看起來很累……教授。」

「啊？是有一點……我發現當教授比當傲羅還要辛苦。」哈利哈哈笑了兩聲，他放鬆自己，讓自己倒在沙發上。

拍拍一旁的位置，哈利讓德拉科在自己身邊坐下。

德拉科坐在哈利的旁邊，剛坐下就聞到哈利身上剛洗完澡的香氣，他不著痕跡的皺了一下眉頭，壓住心中那股奇怪的感受。

他看著哈利懶散的揮著手中的魔杖，德拉科看到有一卷羊皮紙和一件斗篷飛了過來。

「你這次真的出乎我意料，德拉科。」哈利疲累的臉上揚起笑容，但馬上垮了下來，因為哈利實在太累了。

「我給你Ｏ。」哈利將羊皮紙遞給了德拉科，德拉科接下後打開一看，果然，左上角用了紅墨水寫了個Ｏ。

「這個是獎賞你的……」哈利雙手抓著隱形斗篷的兩角，將斗篷蓋在德拉科身上，德拉科除了頭以外的地方全消失了。

雖然德拉科曾經用過他父親的隱形斗篷，但他還是對哈利的斗篷有著十足的興趣，他知道，哈利的隱形斗篷和其他的不一樣。

「三天，這三天隨你使用──只要不要用在奇怪的地方就好了，比如偷看女生洗澡。」

「我並不會拿來做這種事情。」德拉科對哈利表現出深深的鄙視。

「噢，那就好……」哈利又打了個哈欠。

「你可以待在這裡……吃晚餐，但是我需要睡一下，一下就好……麻煩你在兩個小時後叫醒我。」哈利指著桌子，上頭立刻出現兩個銀盤子，銀盤子內裝滿了食物，隨後他就歪著頭靠著沙發沉沉睡去。

原來留他下來是為了把他當鬧鐘用嗎？

德拉科在一次鄙視哈利，但他卻也沒馬上走人，照著哈利說的，留在這裡吃晚餐、兩個小時後叫醒他──梅林知道他為什麼這麼聽話。

德拉科吃完晚餐後便從書包內拿出一本書來看，離兩個小時還有很久呢。

魔法史相當枯燥乏味，德拉科看得頭很痛，再加上剛吃完晚餐，身體的血糖上升，這讓他非常想要睡覺，在不知打了第幾個哈欠後，德拉科已經放棄掙扎，打算躺在沙發上沉沉睡去──況且一旁還有個人在呼呼大睡，這更是誘惑著他，使他放棄讀魔法史。

睡一下下就好……，德拉科瞇起雙眼，緩慢地靠在沙發上，最終終於抵抗不住睡意閉上了眼，他能感覺到思緒慢慢地抽離，他漸漸地聽不見哈利的鼾聲……。

他聽見鐵門關起的聲音，他能感覺到自己悄悄的走到鐵門前，他握住了冰涼的鐵桿子，看著黑暗的地牢。

一根短得不行的蠟燭微弱的亮著，他看見一個男人疲累的低著頭坐在床上。

「──」他覺得自己喊了一個名字，或許事實上就是如此，因為那個男人聽到他開口說話後便慢慢地抬起頭。

德拉科呼吸一緊，他以為能夠看到男人的面孔，但並沒有，男人的臉依舊是黑的。

「德拉科，你不應該在這裡的。」讓德拉科意外的是，男人的聲音不再像之前那個夢境一樣夾雜雜音，而是很清楚的聲音。

「為什麼呢？」

「你有看到手上的傷嗎？那是我弄的，你父親不會同意讓一個傷害你的人繼續留在你身邊。」

德拉科搖了搖頭，握著鐵門的手更加用力了，他心中的恐懼慢慢被放大，幾乎佔據了他整個身體。

「但是我們約好的，我不喜歡有人毀約！一點也不喜歡！」他的聲音在發抖，一半是因為生氣，另一半是覺得委屈。

「很抱歉，可是這一次──我真的沒辦法。」

「西弗勒斯──他會治好你的，爸爸說你病了，西弗勒斯會來醫好你，我會叫西弗勒斯醫好你，然後你就能夠履行約定了。」說完，他覺得自己很有道理。

男人笑了笑，但感覺像是裝出來的，他的笑聲聽起來糟透了。

「斯內普教授當然會醫好我……」

他聽到男人的聲音越來越遠，而自己明明緊握著鐵門，但是鐵門卻從手中「逃」了出去，一瞬間，他居然離鐵門好幾尺遠了，他試著去追趕離他越來越遠的鐵門，裡頭傳出男人的聲音，有些飄忽的「再遠一點……遠一點……」

「德拉科？」

德拉科猛然的睜開眼，他發現一對綠眼正看著他，讓他嚇了一跳。

哈利看到他醒來後笑了一下，此時德拉科才發現兩人距離近得可以，原來是哈利撐在沙發扶手上俯瞰著他。

「魔法史，那真的很無趣不是嗎？」哈利起身離開，他背對著德拉科伸了一個懶腰，順便拿起攤在桌上的魔法史課本。

「嗯……你把這幾頁看過就好了，這些才是重點。」哈利拿著魔杖在課本上畫了又畫，隨後闔上書笑著還給德拉科，德拉科慢吞吞地接了過來。

「現在才十月，真正痛苦的還在後面呢。」

「你是在讓我放鬆的還是讓我緊張的？」德拉科不滿地說，他將魔法史課本放在一旁，原以為哈利替他畫重點是要幫助他放鬆，結果後頭又補了那一句，簡直是幫倒忙啊。

哈利聳肩「我只是闡述事實，如果跟你說很輕鬆的話你可能真的會放鬆。」

德拉科挑眉。

「在這種緊張的氣氛下是不會放鬆的。」

「在這種緊張的氣氛下，會把自己弄瘋的。」哈利想起曾經在考普等巫測的時候，那些精神有些崩潰的同學們「我朋友那段時間脾氣很暴躁呢。」

「嗯，所以我也很暴躁。」德拉科放鬆自己，讓自己整個人都陷入柔軟的沙發中。被哈利一打亂，他都快要忘記剛剛自己夢到了什麼，只是馬爾福莊園地牢潮濕的味道久久沒有散去。

「噢，看看時間！你該去洗個澡上床睡覺了！我記得明天晚上有魁地奇練習不是嗎？」哈利看了看時鐘，催促著德拉科。

「也是，都快九點了。」德拉科打了一個哈欠，將魔法史課本丟進書包內後站了起來。

「別忘記隱形斗篷。」哈利將德拉科拉了過來，把他落在一旁的隱形斗篷摺好後放進他的書包內。

「祝你使用愉快。」哈利笑了笑，送德拉科出了自己的辦公室。

祝你使用愉快。

德拉科再瞪著哈利辦公室的門，他總覺得哈利有點誤會他，果然哈利認為他會披著隱形斗篷偷看女孩洗澡吧？

太汙辱人了！

德拉科氣沖沖的直奔級長浴室，他打算在那裡冷靜一下，然後回去寢室睡覺。

當晚，德拉科一夜無夢。

隔天一早，德拉科開了一場級長會議，會議結束後他剛好趕上變形學課的第二堂，他們的變形學老師是校長麥教授，麥教授非常的嚴格，德拉科在這堂課上是馬虎不得的，變形學後是無聊的魔法史，也多虧了哈利畫的重點，他在課堂小考上安全過關，不過他們還是必須寫份作業。

魔法史結束後是符咒學，符咒學課上，教授居然也效仿魔法史教授，也來個隨堂抽考，好在德拉科的符咒學學得還不錯，但漂浮咒這方面就不是很拿手了。

之後是古代神秘文字研究和麻瓜研究──前者潘西和布雷斯能夠理解，但是麻瓜研究……，他們不明白德拉科為甚麼修這堂課。

「馬爾福的產業許多都是在麻瓜世界，了解麻瓜是必要的。」德拉科向他們解釋。縱使盧修斯討厭麻瓜，德拉科也受影響不喜歡麻瓜，可是他們還是將產業發展到麻瓜世界，不得不說，在那邊收入的金錢非常龐大。

德拉科在今天的最後一堂麻瓜研究結束後便直奔圖書館。

魔法史需要寫三英寸長的羊皮紙論文、古代神秘文字必須將課本第兩百三十二頁給翻譯完全、麻瓜研究需寫出《論麻瓜的心理疾病》。

另外還有變形學的練習消失咒、符咒學的練習默默靜咒。

以前的作業量和現在一整個禮拜下來的作業量根本是小巫見大巫，德拉科想，他在霍格華茲最認真的階段肯定就是五年級到七年級這段日子吧？

一想到晚上還有魁地奇練習，德拉科就帶著一種既期待又疲累的心情來完成他的作業。

德拉科其實不太清楚自己是怎麼吃完晚餐的，想必有這樣子想法的不只他一個，就連弗洛伊最近都很少來煩他了。

離魁地奇練習還有快一個小時的時間，德拉科決定睡一覺，不然他感覺自己快要不行了。

當布雷斯喊他起來的時候，德拉科真是百般不願，在這種冷到不行的天氣下，誰想離開溫暖的大床呢？

德拉科套上魁地奇球衣，把自己包緊緊，在圍上一條圍巾、戴上龍皮手套，穿得齊全後才敢到魁地奇球場上去──畢竟，外頭實在太冷了。

他來到球場的時候，瑪莎已經全副武裝地等著隊友們了，她看上去非常興奮。

「好的，現在人到齊了。」瑪莎看了看最後抵達的德拉科和布雷斯，滿意的點點頭。

「再過幾天，十一月就來了──這就表示，魁地奇賽季馬上就要展開了！我們第一場要對決的是雷文克勞，噢，雷文克勞，一群有著聰明頭腦的人，但是他們有時太優柔寡斷了不是嗎？」瑪莎挑起嘴角「我們要向他們展現出屬於斯萊特林的精明！我們既有頭腦更有膽量去嘗試所有可能性──所有！」瑪莎的話讓一些人笑了出來，他們顯然都知道瑪莎指得是甚麼。

「在練習開始前，我有個好消息要告訴各位──十月三十一日，斯內普教授同意我們用一整天的球場！」

「很抱歉了，你們沒法去霍格默德村，但是這又如何呢？我們已經在那裡虛度了好幾個有意義的假日！我們這次必須──一定要將那天拿來做有意義的事。」瑪莎笑了出來，她完全不怕有人在底下反駁她──這是她的最後一年了，她可不想留下任何遺憾。

「好了，現在就讓我們跨上飛天掃帚，加緊練習吧！」

一整天的練習！喜歡魁地奇的德拉科不知道該笑還是該哭。他帶著水氣躺在單人床上，上下眼皮開始打架，但他的思緒還是圍繞在萬聖節那天的魁地奇比賽。

他忽然想到哈利借給他的隱形斗篷，在這麼忙的日子當中，他根本沒有時間去使用它，而最有時間的一天──十月三十一日萬聖節，卻要在球場練習一整天的魁地奇，好吧，如果有下次的話再使用吧。

德拉科沉沉睡去，希望日子過得快一點。


	11. 在三根掃帚

十月三十一日，一個令人興奮的日子，今天早上能到霍格莫德村，而晚上有盛大的萬聖晚宴，但德拉科知道，今天會是他最累的一天。

太陽才剛露出臉，德拉科就已經穿戴好裝備站在魁地奇球場，黑色的釘鞋踩在草地上頭，小草上還帶著早晨的露氣，打溼了德拉科的衣袍。

清晨的涼意撲面而來，德拉科往圍巾內縮了縮，遠處，瑪莎拿著飛天掃帚氣勢洶洶的走了過來。

「有個壞消息要和大家說。」雖然口上說著壞消息，但瑪莎似乎一點也不消沉，她環視在場的隊友們，看大家都很認真之後才開口「雷文克勞需要用場地，所以下午必須讓給他們──這代表著，我們在上午必須付出雙倍的努力。」

德拉科嘴角抽了抽，他怎麼覺得瑪莎特別來勁？好像失去下午的訓練對她來說更好？還是她只是單純因為能夠「折磨」他們而感到開心？

德拉科沒想出個所以然來，他從剛進球隊就覺得瑪莎不對勁了，她絕對是個瘋子。

瑪莎的新戰術非常的──斯萊特林，他們巧妙的利用了一些遊走於作弊邊線的做法來對付雷文克勞，這是瑪莎翻遍了整套《穿越歷史魁地奇：魁地奇的七百種作弊案例》而獨創出來的作戰技術，德拉科第一次聽到瑪莎解釋的時候對這個女孩大大的改觀──非常聰明，又相當精明。

德拉科唯一的任務就是鎖定金探子，所以瑪莎加強了他視覺上的捕捉速度，通常其他隊員在空中練習時，他就坐在底下拿著一塊板子練習練習眼速，板子上頭寫著一到二十五的阿拉伯數字，他必須快速的點出他們在哪裡──考驗他的眼力，一開始真的很累。

連續下來的疲勞轟炸讓所有球員都累斃了，以至於練習結束後，每個人都懶洋洋地躺在草地上不想走動，直到雷文克勞的球員進到球場時他們才拖著疲憊的步伐回到堡中。

德拉科趕緊衝到級長浴室洗個熱水澡。

回到斯萊特林的地窖後，他看到布雷斯臭著臉癱在沙發上，德拉科好奇的看著布雷斯。

「誰惹到你了？」

「潘西。」布雷斯冷冷地說著，說完瞪向女生宿舍的方向「她居然要我跟她去霍格莫德──她瘋了，明明看著我們被操練了一個上午！」

德拉科吃吃的笑了兩聲「約會？不錯啊！」

「一點都不好。」布雷斯黑著臉「我很累，想睡覺，她一點都不體貼我不是嗎？敢跟她交往的大概只有我了。」

「啊、可不是嗎？」德拉科敷衍地說著，他現在想要躺在舒服的床上睡大覺，然後嘲笑布雷斯。

潘西前不久不知道發生什麼事，居然和布雷斯告白了，然而最讓德拉科驚訝的是，布雷斯答應了。

對於朋友兩人修成正果德拉科是舉雙手贊成的。

「或許她想要給你什麼驚喜？就讓她任性一次嘛……」說完，德拉科打了個哈欠，向布雷斯擺擺手「我去睡了。」

接著立刻跑上樓梯，進了級長寢室。德拉科後腳剛離開，潘西的前腳就出現在交誼廳了，布雷斯深深地嘆了一口氣。

德拉科舒服的成大字形躺在床上，他瞪著天花板看了許久之後翻了個身，手卻剛好摸到一個軟軟的物品，他定眼一看，可不是哈利借給他的隱形斗篷嗎？

他的腦海中浮現布雷斯不開心的臉，他思考一下後嘆口氣，抓起隱形斗篷放到口袋內，他推開級長寢室，布雷斯和潘西已經不在交誼廳內了。

速度快一點的話應該能趕上潘西和布雷斯，用隱形斗篷嚇他們。

德拉科披上隱形斗篷，他發現隱形斗篷有另外一個用處──它挺保暖的。

走在通往霍格莫德村的路上，在進入霍格莫德後，一片片白雪便落了下來。

霍格莫德村裡頭的裝飾已經換上了萬聖節的風格。從蜂蜜公爵的玻璃窗看進去，裡頭充滿了有趣的糖果，偶爾能看到幾隻黑蝙蝠飛來飛去，然後被人抓了下來吃進肚子裡。桑柯的惡作劇商店也同樣有著濃厚的萬聖節氣息，德拉科發現店裡頭時不時地傳來爆笑聲。

在白雪紛飛的霍格莫德，德拉科發現了布雷斯和潘西的身影，他們兩人正進入泥腳夫人茶館──事實上，布雷斯是被潘西拖著進去的。

噢，泥腳夫人茶館，非常適合情侶約會的一個地方，裡頭的氣氛能夠讓第一次約會的情侶情意綿綿。

德拉科思考，在這個時候嚇他們會不會太壞了？

當德拉科正打算走一步算一步的時候，他愣住了，他定眼看著向他這個方向走來的三個人，當然的，這三個人他認識，一個是哈利波特，另外兩個──他的父親盧修斯和母親納西莎。

德拉科的眼神隨著三人的走動而移動著，他瞪著哈利走過自己的身邊，看著他們三人走進三根掃帚。

怎麼回事？為什麼爸媽會跟哈利在一塊？

德拉科驚訝極了，當自己回過神的時候，他便跟著哈利他們走進了三根掃帚，他進入店裡後哈利和他父母已經走向二樓，德拉科知道那裡有包廂，他趕緊悄聲的跟了上去，在包廂的門即將關上時跑進房內。

他控制了自己的呼吸聲，這樣子才能夠完全瞞過在場的三個人，他挑了一個遠離三人但可以聽到他們講話的地方站著。

盧修斯今天穿了一件黑色的長風衣，手持著權杖，而納西莎穿著她最愛的貂皮大衣挽著丈夫的手，在哈利微笑示意下，兩人坐到沙發上。

「德拉科呢？」當哈利坐下的時候，納西莎就忍不住問了。

「他今天有魁地奇的練習活動，一整天的，斯內普搶下了整天的球場使用權。」哈利聳聳肩，有些好笑的說著。

哈利不知道練習活動時間更改了。德拉科想。

納西莎點點頭，一旁的盧修斯接著說「難怪你會在這個時候約我們。」他將權杖靠在一旁的矮桌邊，身子稍微往前傾「那麼，有什麼事嗎？」

哈利眨眨眼「你不是要我定期向你回報嗎？」

「是沒錯，但我沒想到你要跟我直接見面。」盧修斯皺起雙眉。

「老實說我也沒想到你會答應……」哈利乾笑了兩聲「我只是想和你說，德拉科最近的表現越來越好了，上次他的作業成績我給了Ｏ。」

納西莎聽了之後立刻笑了出來，拉著丈夫的手開心的看著他。

「而且我必須要講的是，德拉科是所有五年級生內，第一位成功召喚出護法的人──有實體的。」

這句話威力非常強，盧修斯整個人都傻掉了，納西莎也是一臉的不敢置信。

「真的？」納西莎的聲音有些顫抖，德拉科發現他母親居然雙眼泛淚！有這麼感動嘛！？

「我真沒想到……」盧修斯的嘴唇有些顫抖，他雙手交叉握緊，低著頭瞪著地板，久久沒有再說話。

「我以為……我以為那個時候……黑魔王他……」納西莎的淚水最終奪眶而出，她焦急的看著哈利問「那他的護法是甚麼？」

「一隻孔雀，很漂亮的白孔雀，看上去和莊園內養的那隻一樣。」哈利笑著回答，隨後收起笑容，莊重的說「我不知道跟你們解釋過多少次了，佛地魔並不會影響德拉科的召喚護法，懂嗎？我們都知道，在德拉科被挾持的那段時間，佛地魔並沒有對他做什麼。」

納西莎聽了這句話的時候激動的噢了一聲，她抓緊了丈夫的手臂，不管經過多少年，她一聽到自己兒子曾被黑魔王挾持的事情精神就會不好。

「我知道……但下次請你別再我妻子面前再提那件事了。」盧修斯臉色有些糟，他同樣不想再聽到那件事情。

哈利就不這麼認為了「我們必須面對──或許你們總有一天要解釋給德拉科聽不是嗎？說他曾經被黑魔王挾持過，拿他來威脅你們──」

「不！他不會知道的！一輩子都不會。」納西莎失控大叫，雙眼盡是恐懼「波特……想想看，小龍聽到這件事會有多難過？我不想告訴他……我不會告訴他的。」

「有時候你不說反而會是個傷害，馬爾福夫人。」哈利平靜的說著。

「我知道，每當德拉科拿著懷錶問你們的時候，你們表情一定不是很好。」哈利繼續說。

「要不是那是你送給他最後的禮物，我們馬上把它丟掉。」盧修斯惡狠狠地瞪著哈利。

「上頭有很強大的保護咒──即便他曾抵禦過佛地魔的一次惡咒，但它仍然能夠守護德拉科到他成年。」哈利笑了笑。

「是啊、是啊！天曉得你幹嘛給他一條下了強大保護咒的懷錶？」盧修斯有些不滿，那條懷錶上的保護咒是他一輩子都無法給德拉科的，他們夫妻無比的愛德拉科，然而曾是食死徒的他們──無法使用。

面對盧修斯不滿的問句，哈利只是乾笑兩聲回應，他明白盧修斯的心情，盧修斯費盡千辛萬苦地想要保護德拉科平安長大，然而卻連一點點的保護咒都無法使用，他和納西莎不知道在私底下為這件事情痛苦了多少次了。

「不管如何……德拉科現在非常安全，我也能夠向你們保證，離開霍格華茲之後他也能夠這麼安全。」

「當然，不然我協助你當上傲羅局局長是裝飾用的嗎？」盧修斯哼哼了兩聲「格蘭傑那女孩過不久也會上任魔法部部長，你就讓你的朋友多多關照德拉科。」

「事實上，赫敏想要做甚麼我無法去干涉……不過我想，有她在，一切都會變得安全。」哈利對自己好有信心滿滿，她這些年來一直在為家庭精靈的事情奮鬥，想必她上任之後又是一陣腥風血雨的。

德拉科的腦袋一片空白，他又繼續聽著父母和哈利的談話，但在他發現他們談的都是政治話題之後，他立刻將自己的腦袋放空──他需要時間去整理剛剛所聽到的。

他的父母一直以來不肯告訴他的事情，居然是他曾被佛地魔挾持過？但他不懂為甚麼，因為就他所知的，他們馬爾福一直以來都在跟隨著佛地魔，佛地魔根本沒必要挾持他來威脅他父母不是嗎？這當中是不是又發生了甚麼？

德拉科想起哈利和鄧不利多曾提過的──他父母帶著他投靠鳳凰會。

還有懷錶……德拉科拿出被自己放在口袋深處的懷錶，他每天都會帶著它，現在的他看著懷錶的眼神帶著怪異，他將懷錶翻到背面，在一大片烏黑當中，只有一個字母Ｈ，這個Ｈ該不會指得就是哈利吧？這非常的有可能。所以說，救了他命的人是哈利？

之後他們又提到傲羅局局長……他的父親協助哈利當上局長？為什麼？

德拉科雙眼迷茫疑惑，最終他忍不住打開門跑了出去，儘管他知道這樣子馬上就會被發現他在偷聽。

「怎麼了嗎？」納西莎疑惑地轉過頭，看到包廂的門搖搖晃晃的。

「哼，三流的店面……」盧修斯翹起腳來，讓自己整個背靠著沙發。

哈利起身走到門前，他拉開門往走廊看了看，意外地在地毯上看到幾個水漬，他挑了挑眉，邊想邊關上了門。

哈利又和盧修斯、納西莎談了一些德拉科的事情，並且討論了傲羅那邊的問題之後才解散。

他送盧修斯和納西莎離開了霍格莫德，臉上的笑意馬上消失，換上了一臉急躁。

剛剛一定有人在偷聽。

是的，哈利非常確定，走廊上的水漬應該是沾在鞋上的雪融化的，以防萬一，他回到了剛才的包廂，在包廂內繞了一圈，結果在靠近窗邊的地方發現了腳印。

他知道唯一能夠騙過他的只有隱形斗篷，而且還必須是死神的聖物。

但怎麼可能？德拉科現在應該在球場上面啊。

哈利急匆匆的跑出三根掃帚，他不斷地張望──很細心的──希望能夠找到德拉科的身影。

別急，哈利，或許他回城堡去了。

哈利快步地走出霍格莫德，卻在即將踏出霍格莫德時發現了布雷斯和潘西，他連忙上前將人攔了下來。

「剎比、帕金森……斯萊特林不是有一整天的練習嗎？」哈利讓自己看起來不那麼激動一點，但他發現這有些困難，一種熟悉的感覺從心中最底處上升，他努力的壓了下去。

「雷文克勞需要下午的場地，教授。」布雷斯愣了愣之後回答，因為他覺得哈利有些激動。

「那──德……我是說，馬爾福呢？」

「德拉科啊！他累得不行，我出門前他就到寢室內睡覺了……他現在一定睡得很幸福。」布雷斯皺了皺鼻子。

在寢室睡覺？

「好的，謝謝……謝謝。」哈利敷衍地露出笑容，向兩人揮揮手後快步走出霍格莫德，他的心臟怦怦的跳著，他剛剛居然還若無其事地對馬爾福夫婦說要讓德拉科知道？然而現在呢？現在德拉科有可能真的知道當年的狀況時，他卻這麼的不安？他現在有些能體會鄧不利多教授的心思了（雖然好像不太一樣）。


	12. 過去

「德拉科？」

德拉科回過神來，發現自己撐在石橋上的手有些發麻。他轉過頭，看到瑪莎挽著一個男人的手看著他。

「隊長。」

「你一個人站在這裡不會冷嗎？」瑪莎眨眨眼，隨後叮囑的說「我們下個禮拜要對抗雷文克勞，記得不要讓自己感冒了。」

德拉科點點頭，瑪莎更加疑惑了，因為德拉科狀況不是很好。

「德拉科，你確定你不要找個地方坐下來？或者回霍格華茲，時間也快結束了。」

「嗯，我等等就回去。」

瑪莎有些不信，她忽然伸手抓住德拉科「不行，你是斯萊特林唯一的搜捕手啊！要是出了甚麼事我怎麼辦！？」瑪莎瞪大雙眼，這是最後一年啊！

德拉科被嚇到了，立刻看向一旁的男人，他應該是瑪莎的男友，拜託給點反應！你女友抓著別的男人啊！

然而對方卻沒有動作，反而挺支持瑪莎的。

在一陣拉扯當中，德拉科看到瑪莎身後有一個人影正快速的跑了過來，當影子越來越清楚的時候，他立刻恨不得瑪莎帶著他跑回霍格華茲，因為來得人是他現在最不想看到的哈利波特。

其實真沒什麼，只不過他現在看到哈利心情有些複雜而已，為了逃避那種複雜，他只能選擇不要去看。

「不好意思……」哈利的聲音帶著喘氣，他停在了德拉科和瑪莎中間，笑著看瑪莎「我找馬爾福有些事情……」

「噢這樣子啊，那結束後請教授看著他回去好嗎？我們下禮拜有重要的比賽。」瑪莎放開了德拉科，然而德拉科卻不想要瑪莎把他給放開，這表示他必須面對哈利了──他能夠猜到，哈利已經知道他偷聽的事情了。

「沒問題。」說完，哈利深深地看了德拉科一眼。

德拉科看著瑪莎和她男友漸行漸遠的身影，他僵硬的脖子使他無法轉頭去看哈利，他只能在冷空氣中深深的吸了一口氣。

「這裡不是個聊天的好地方。」哈利的聲音聽上去很平靜，經過剛才短暫的冷靜，他已經恢復平時的狀態，只是他不是太確定這種狀態能維持到甚麼時候。

他看著德拉科的背影，儘管他穿著保暖的衣服，連耳罩也戴上了，但他卻覺得德拉科的身影搖搖欲墜，似乎冷到快倒下去似的，所以他忍不住提議。

德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，他發現自己失去了聲音，只能夠僵硬的點點頭，隨後被哈利擅自拉著走，他發現他們走在通往尖叫屋的路上。

德拉科低著頭瞪著雪地，他看著哈利走過後留下的足跡被自己一一踩了過去。

「尖叫屋，真是令人懷念的地方……」哈利說著，到達了鐵柵欄的他沒有停下腳步，而是繞過柵欄繼續往前走，他的行為讓德拉科感到驚恐萬分，也不再被乖乖地拉著走了，他想盡辦法想要掙脫哈利，但對方的力氣極大，根本逃不出來。

「停下──我說停下──你瘋了嗎？那裡是尖叫屋啊！波特教授……波特！」德拉科的聲音從帶著驚恐到顫抖著聲，他發現自己無法掙脫哈利後就選擇另一種方式保護自己，那就是緊抓著哈利的手臂不放。

「這裡一點都不危險，尖叫屋裡頭什麼都沒有。」儘管德拉科地緊抓不放讓他寸步難行，但哈利卻依舊沒停下腳步，筆直的往前走。

「雖然現在已經進不去了。」哈利的聲音帶著遺憾：「你知道嗎？斯內普差點死在這裡。」

德拉科瞪大雙眼，抬起頭看著哈利。

「他和你母親定下約定，要保護你不受到傷害，作為雙面間諜，他一方面要執行計畫，另一方面要照顧被佛地魔挾持的你。」哈利的綠眼黯淡下來，德拉科居然在他眼中看到了恐懼。

「戰爭白熱化時，佛地魔威脅所有人不把我交出去的話，他們都得死，並且告訴我獨自一人到禁忌森林找他，我在哪裡和他鬥了一番，然後──我被擊中了。」

德拉科到抽一口冷氣，他不確定自己是不是說了一句「不」。

「當年佛地魔殺我的時候，在我身上留下了他的靈魂，我是他意想不到的魂器，所以他殺我等同於殺了他自己。」哈利頓了頓「你母親騙佛地魔我死了，並藉機問你的人在哪。」哈利低下眼簾，嘆了一口氣。

「佛地魔也騙了你母親，他說你被他藏在尖叫屋內，納西莎讓斯內普去找你──然而斯內普在那裡卻遇上了那隻蛇，也就是娜吉尼，佛地魔的寵物。」哈利嗤了一聲，顯然很不屑「佛地魔帶著我的屍體到霍格華茲內證明的他成功，但他錯了，我挑了一個時機對他發動攻擊，鳳凰會的人全力的支援我，但我太擔心你了，所以我跑去尖叫屋，卻看到奄奄一息的斯內普──鄧不利多教授曾讓我多帶一瓶鳳凰的眼淚，我用它救活了斯內普，但你在哪裡呢？」

德拉科清楚地感覺到哈利的身體在顫抖，他發現哈利的眼神很怪，他說話越來越激動「我發了瘋地找你，然後我找到了，我不知道我用了多少時間，那時候我差點來不及，因為你就快要被佛地魔給殺了，當著你父母的面。」

德拉科猛然的抱緊哈利的手臂。

「我用我要給你的生日禮物救了你，我在上面下了守護咒，那個咒語跟我母親放在我身上的咒語差不多。」哈利的聲音柔了下來「我把佛地魔從城堡內打到外頭，在納威殺死從尖叫屋逃出來的娜吉尼後，佛地魔已經相當脆弱了，他向我使出死咒，但他不知道，手上的老魔杖的主人是我，老魔杖不願殺害自己的主人，所以他被死咒反噬而死。」

哈利說完之後輕輕地呼出一口氣，德拉科看到一團白煙從哈利嘴中吐出，最後消失在空氣中，他久久無法說話，雙眼有些乾澀，這讓他忍不住多眨了幾次眼。

「這個……還你。」德拉科放開哈利，從自己口袋中拿出隱形斗篷，哈利將它收了起來。

「你父母不希望你知道，但你卻以最糟糕的方式聽到了……」哈利抓著德拉科的雙肩，彎下腰來，綠色的雙眼溫和地看著德拉科。

「我不想讓你誤會什麼，所以我選擇告訴你。」他笑了出來。

「那……我父親為什麼要協助你當上傲羅局長？」德拉科吞了吞口水問。

「因為他知道這些年下來，霍格華茲沒一個像樣的黑魔法防禦術教授，只要我當了兩年的教授，他就協助我當上局長。」

「不過我也不完全是為了當上局長而答應的，我想再見見你……。」哈利用著懷念的語氣說著。

德拉科覺得自己臉有點熱，他無法直視哈利開心的雙眼，他雙眼不斷飄移。哈利磁性的聲音差點把他捲入奇怪的漩渦當中，所以在他聽著哈利對他說了一些關心的話後，他將原本要吐出的疑惑給忘記了。

他和哈利一同回到了霍格華茲，今天發生太多事情了，以至於德拉科走在回去的路途上雙腳發酸，上下眼皮不斷打架。

「德拉科？」哈利好笑地喊了喊，他發現德拉科似乎快睡著了，這也難怪，一大早就練習魁地奇，之後又沒有好好的休息，肯定會累的。

「我沒事……」德拉科睜大雙眼，逼自己清醒。

「我送你到地窖門口吧。」哈利伸手攙扶著德拉科，起初德拉科還不是很願意，但之後他整個人幾乎躺在哈利身上被帶著走，還好一路上都沒有人。

兩人來到地窖，哈利站在石牆面前「德拉科，通關密語是？」

「嗯……至高……無上。」德拉科說完後，石牆開出了一道門，他自己離開了哈利的攙扶，半夢半醒地走進地窖，連再見也忘記說了，哈利看著德拉科搖搖晃晃地走上樓梯，進了級長寢室後才安心地呼出一口氣。

「嗯……很好，非常好，看來我們得聊聊了不是嗎？波特。」一貫的蔑視語氣，哈利連頭都不用轉就知道站在自己後頭的人是誰。他看著通往斯萊特林交誼廳的門快速消失，直到恢復剛才平面的牆後，他才移動自己的步伐，轉過頭笑臉迎向斯內普。

「下午好，斯內普教授。」

自從十年前被斯內普帶來過這裡後，哈利就不曾來過了。

斯內普的辦公室和從前一樣，只是藥物變得更多、櫃子變得更高了，但那陰冷又壓迫的感覺卻沒有變過，踏進來的那瞬間，哈利忍不住嚥了嚥口水。

「請坐。」走在他前面的斯內普回過頭，臉上有著免強擠出的笑容。

哈利拉開椅子坐了上去，而斯內普則是握著魔杖指揮著著，一些瓶瓶罐罐從櫃子中飛了出來，安穩地放在桌上。

「我需要提早製作藥水，藥效要發揮到最極致需要一個月，到達有效僅需一個星期。」斯內普點火燃燒大釜，快速的將準確的藥引倒入大釜當中，並開始攪拌，速度之快讓哈利沒有打斷的機會。

「我並沒有發病。」哈利著急地看著斯內普。

「呼吸急促、產生幻覺、作惡夢、變得火爆……喪失理智。」斯內普沒有理會哈利，逕自的說了下去「我非常清楚你發病的症狀，我相信你現在沒有，但不久後就會有了。」伴隨的斯內普敲擊大釜的噹噹兩聲，他那冰冷如同蛇一般的雙眼看向了哈利，哈利無法對上他的雙眼。斯內普說得對……儘管他再怎麼想要反駁，卻無法開口。

「當初我和盧修斯說過了，你的病狀無法根除，只能壓制，唯一的壓制方法是喝藥、遠離德拉科。」斯內普頓了一下，抽動嘴角「對了，我還忘了一個──德拉科永遠平安無事。」

哈利不喜歡斯內普的語氣，太討人厭了，但是經過了這麼多年他無法討厭斯內普。

雖然對方態度依舊惡劣。

斯內普將大釜中透明的藥水裝進玻璃瓶中，一連裝了三十瓶，隨後指揮著瓶子飛到最上端的櫃子裡頭。

「但願你沒有忘記你當初答應的事情。」斯內普如刀刃一般的雙眼看了過來，哈利愣了愣，面對壓迫感，哈利下意識的點點頭，實際上他已經忘記他曾經答應的事情了──老實說，他目前只記得跟德拉科約定的事情。

在斯內普不信任的眼光中，他被斯內普趕出了他的辦公室，哈利真不明白他在想什麼，他還怕斯內普會通知盧修斯和納西莎，讓他從霍格華茲滾蛋，但並沒有！斯內普在想什麼？哈利根本不明白。

時間稍早之前，德拉科搖搖晃晃地倒在自己的柔軟大床上，恨不得就這樣子睡死過去，如今的他不管是身體還是心靈都相當疲憊，急需休息，但是當他靜靜地躺在床上時，思緒卻一直飄到哈利在尖叫屋前告訴他的那些事上，最後他發現自己根本睡不著了，因為那些事情充滿了他的腦袋！

他從口袋中掏出懷錶，用著大拇指指腹摸著上頭的字母Ｈ。

德拉科想起他有一個疑問，他想要深深去思考到底是什麼問題，但他腦海中卻定格在一個畫面，那就是哈利那雙綠色的眼睛，他用著他從未看過的眼神在看著他，讓德拉科覺得很熟悉，或許曾經哈利曾這樣子看過他吧？

聽過哈利的解釋後，德拉科想到他夢過的那些夢境，那個沒有臉的男人大概就是哈利了，但是──為什麼他會在地牢內？為什麼他會那樣子痛苦地看著他？這些哈利居然沒有告訴他！他隱瞞了更大的秘密！

德拉科覺得非常生氣，所以他決定也不跟哈利說鄧不利多的事情，但他同時也覺得難過，至於為甚麼難過德拉科沒有頭緒。

在一陣胡思亂想後，德拉科沉沉睡去，直到布雷斯和潘西闖了進來叫他起床吃晚飯他才醒了過來。


	13. 在有求必應室

萬聖節的晚宴誰也不想錯過，但德拉科卻覺得今天和平時一樣，在渴望睡眠面前，他認為這些節日慶典有些多餘。

德拉科懶散的走在隊伍最後頭，他把帶隊的工作丟給了潘西，好讓自己能輕鬆一些。

當德拉科進入大堂後，身後的大門被緩緩關上，上千隻的蝙蝠在大堂上空飛著，四處都裝飾著大得可以的南瓜，非常傳統的模式。

等斯萊特林的學生全部入座後，校長麥教授便起身，站了出來，她臉上帶著和藹的笑環視著所有學生。

而德拉科驚訝的發現，一幅畫被掛在教職員餐桌的後方，上頭的人誰都認識，可不是鄧不利多嗎？

全場並不是只有德拉科感到驚訝而已，因為這是第一次有前任校長的畫像出現在大廳的狀況。

麥校長站裡起來，大廳內的騷動立刻緩下直到消失。

「真是一個美好的夜晚，沒有一個人缺席──崔老妮教授也來了，而我們可敬的阿不思˙鄧不利多也參加了這場晚宴。」麥教授側過身子，讓所有人都看清掛在她背後的鄧不利多畫像。

「讓我們好好享受吧，現在我說──宴會開始！」麥教授話剛落下，餐桌上立刻出現美味的大餐，餓壞的學生們狼吞虎嚥。

德拉科慵懶地拿叉子叉著盤子內的食物，有一口沒一口的吃著，好像四周的歡樂都無法影響他似的，他的反應被潘西和布雷斯看在眼底，兩人對視一眼，覺得德拉科應該不止是很困而已。

「德拉科，嚐嚐這個！」潘西把自己眼前的食物遞了過去，笑著看德拉科，但他只是抬眼看著她點頭而已。

「兄弟，有麻煩嗎？」布雷斯靠近德拉科問。

「沒事，我只是很累。」德拉科打了個哈欠「希望晚會趕緊結束。」這樣子的宴會他已經經歷過四次了，老實說他對萬聖節晚會已經失去興趣，而面對布雷斯的疑問，德拉科則是打從心底不想跟他們說，他覺得這種事情沒有甚麼好講的，瞞在心底還比較好。

德拉科撐著下巴，眼睛飄到教職員餐桌上，哈利這個時候正在和隆巴頓教授說話。嗤，聊得還真開心，明明沒有說出全部經過。

德拉科心情不平衡了。

「德拉科？」潘西和布雷斯驚詫的看著忽然吃得起勁的德拉科，雖然他表現得很生氣。

德拉科用力的叉起一塊肉狠狠地咬下，他惡狠狠地瞪著哈利，就像是把那塊肉當作哈利一樣，這讓潘西和布雷斯嚥了嚥口水。

德拉科現在急需一個可以讓自己撒氣的東西，任何東西都可以，只要讓他把這股氣給發洩出來就好──

「呦，我們的級長脾氣怎麼這麼衝啊。」

非常好。

德拉科轉頭的速度之快，他瞪向用著輕挑語句說話的弗洛伊，對方看到德拉科的臉色時誇張的表現出吃驚的樣子。

「嘖嘖，瞧瞧你的眼睛……和你的……皮膚？不好意思，太糟糕了，我實在難以判辨那到底是皮膚還是粗糙又難看的布料。」弗洛伊扯起嘴角笑著，他靠側著身子靠在牆上。

德拉科討厭別人在他坐著的時候站著看著他，尤其對方還是弗洛伊。

「你形容得真好，順便把你有眼疾的事實也說出來了呢。」德拉科緩慢的放下叉子，伴隨著木頭椅摩擦地板的聲音，德拉科站了起來，他雙手插進西裝褲內，灰色的雙眼透過鉑金色的劉海看著弗洛伊，這樣子可以讓弗洛伊那張討人厭的臉模糊一點。

弗洛伊站直身體，黑著一張臉看著德拉科，火藥味立刻瀰漫在整個大廳中。

教職員餐桌上的教授已經發現了問題。

「那邊出了什麼事嗎？」斯萊特林的院長斯內普走了過來，臉上帶著明顯的不悅，他可一點都不喜歡自己學院的學生在這個時候鬧事情。

「賽門。」

弗洛伊看向斯內普，嘖了一聲打算轉身離去時，德拉科說話了，這讓弗洛伊把視線放回德拉科身上。

那是一個特別燦爛的笑容，弗洛伊還是第一次看到德拉科這樣子笑。

「因為你的無理，害我們學院損失了十分。」

在弗洛伊不可置信的眼神下，德拉科吐出了這句話，大廳內靜得可以，而德拉科卻覺得通體順暢。

「很好，非常好。」斯內普臉色立刻黑了下來，他的視線在弗洛伊和德拉科之間來回轉換，憋了一大口氣卻無法撒在德拉科身上，最終他把目標放在弗洛伊身上。

「不僅扣分，我還要罰你勞動服務，星期六下午八點，來我辦公室。」說完，斯內普冷著臉回去教職院餐桌，而大廳也慢慢恢復吵雜。

德拉科收起笑顏，拉著椅子從新坐下。

「你不會得意太久的，馬爾福。」弗洛伊冷著聲說「不久之後你會為你所作所為付出代價。」

「噢，是喔。」德拉科聳聳肩「我好怕喔，我要叫我爸爸來。」他雙手抱著自己，露出驚恐的模樣，這引來了斯萊特林學生們的哄堂大笑。

弗洛伊瞇起雙眼，轉身離去。

「老實說我真的很好奇弗洛伊到底為甚麼那麼討厭你。」布雷斯看著弗洛伊離去的背影，好奇的問。

德拉科冷笑一聲「他喜歡波特教授。」

「什麼！？」布雷斯和潘西瞪大雙眼看著他「我們從沒聽說過！」

「是我自己猜的。」德拉科聳肩「八九不離十吧。」

「為什麼？他喜歡波特教授又不是你，幹嘛一直引起你的注意，好吧，我以前還以為他喜歡你。」潘西吐了吐舌頭。

「嗯，我原諒妳的胡思亂想。大概是因為波特替我們出庭作證過吧，而波特來霍格華茲後又對我表現得格外喜愛。」

「難怪，他最近對你火氣很大。」布雷斯冷冷地笑了。

「哼，他以為波特教授喜歡他呀？就他那個樣子……我還是看好波特教授和金妮˙衛斯理的戀情。」潘西遺憾的嘆了口氣「可惜兩個人五年前分手了，而衛斯理也已經結婚生子了。」

「是呢。」布雷斯點點頭「他們是怎麼分手去了？」

「好像是因為個性不合吧。」德拉科低下頭假裝在挑選要吃的食物，他一點都不喜歡這個話題。

「那只是表面上的，我覺得嘛……一定有更深層的原因……」潘西整張臉皺在一起。

「或許他是個Ｇａｙ？」布雷斯半開玩笑的說著，但潘西驚訝地用著叉子指著他。

「你真聰明！或許是呢！你看看他跟隆巴頓教授……」潘西和布雷斯一同看了過去。

「或許、或許……他們倆個曾經是室友不是嗎？日久生情！對！就是日久生情，但是哈利卻選擇了金妮衛斯理，但在畢業後，哈利還是對隆巴頓教授念念不忘，所以和女友分手，再然後，他聽到霍格華茲有職缺，毅然的拋下傲羅的身分來教書，為的就是可以追求隆巴頓教授……」潘西紅著臉大大的分享自己的想法，說完還覺得挺有理的，連一旁偷聽的學生也快要相信了。

德拉科差點把手上的叉子給折斷。

如果不是因為自己知道真相，他或許現在也相信了那愚蠢的幻想也說不定……。

德拉科討厭這個話題，他一點都不想聽哈利的戀愛史，他又想到哈利隱瞞了更重要的事情，這讓他的肚子有點不舒服，好像胃酸冒了出來，在他的肚子內滿了出來。

德拉科的臉色越發越蒼白，握著叉子的手也無力的垂下。

或許……或許潘西是對的，他來霍格華茲才不是為了他，而是為了追求某個人。

剛整過弗洛伊而帶來的好心情一瞬間被沖散，德拉科的心情又不美好了。

萬聖節晚會結束了，德拉科讓潘西帶著學生回交誼廳，那些人肯定會在交誼廳又瘋上一會，德拉科不想待在吵鬧的空間，便獨自往八樓走去，他現在非常需要一個地方，一個可以讓自己安心的地方……

他在花瓶與掛毯之間來回走了三次，一扇門忽然出現在眼前，德拉科有些急的打開門扉。

「德拉科？」

德拉科愣在原地，他發現裡頭居然有人，而那個人還不是別人，正是讓他心煩意亂的哈利。

哈利此時正拿著一杯冒著熱氣的茶坐在紅色的沙發椅中，他驚訝的看著忽然出現的德拉科，這種狀況他還是第一次遇見。

「快進來吧，被人看到可不好。」哈利放開茶杯，讓茶杯飄在空中，而自己則是站起身來迎接德拉科。

德拉科背過哈利將們給關上，卻沒有勇氣轉回去看哈利。

「你臉色不太好，我覺得你應該回去睡一覺。」哈利也感覺到德拉科的不對勁，但他沒有質問他，而是開口說了他最關心的事情。

「……並不是很想回去。」

「這樣啊……你可以在這裡睡一晚。」哈利點點頭。

「那你呢？」德拉科這個時候才移動自己如石頭般承重的腳，他側過身子，並讓自己靠近門扉。

「你需要獨自一人的話我會離開，你不想一個人的話我永遠在這裡。」哈利的聲音迴盪在有求必應屋內，他又重新坐回沙發上，拍拍自己身邊的位置，示意德拉科過來坐。

德拉科猶豫幾番之後邁開步伐走了過去，當他靠近哈利的時候，對方抓住他的手，德拉科順著拉力坐了下來。

德拉科現在腦海中還是剛剛哈利說的那句，他聽出來哈利有別的意思，卻猜不透哈利是哪種意思，他覺得這句話很肉麻，但不可反駁的是，他喜歡這句話，這讓他剛才那種不悅的心情淡了很多。

德拉科靠近哈利，倒進哈利毫無防備的胸膛內。

「有種奇怪的感覺，我居然覺得我以前常這麼做，但我一點記憶都沒有。」德拉科愣愣地說著。

哈利的手覆上德拉科的金腦袋，由上往下的摸著「這是真的，我真懷念……」

德拉科知道哈利是故意忽視後頭的那句話，但他現在覺得無所謂了，他只想要睡覺，他很困。

雖然沒有記憶，但哈利的味道、聲音、摸頭的頻率都那麼的熟悉。

窗外的月光照了進來，哈利祖母綠的雙眼明亮了幾分，他的心跳隨的德拉科規律的呼吸聲而平靜下來。

他現在已經不能再無視了，他必須承認，斯內普說得沒錯。


	14. 第一場魁地奇球賽

十一月的來臨代表著一件重大的事情──魁地奇賽季的開始，所有學生為之瘋狂，就算是正處於水深火熱的五年級和七年級生也同樣狂熱著。

第一場比賽斯萊特林對上雷文克勞將在這個星期日舉行，而此刻，斯萊特林的球員正抓緊時間的練習，因為隔天他們即將上場。

當德拉科再一次抓到金探子的時候，他們的練習也到了尾聲，隊長瑪莎把人叫到球場中央集合。

夜晚的冷風颼颼地吹過，德拉科抬頭看著天空「明天可能會下雪也說不定。」

「是啊……」布雷斯擔憂的說道。

「大家的狀況都很好，明天也請繼續保持下去。」瑪莎的聲音拉回德拉科的思緒，他看著瑪莎。

「不論天氣如何，我們都能贏下第一場比賽。」瑪莎的聲音充滿著信心。

「好了，大家解散吧，回去睡個好覺，明天一早打起精神上場！」

瑪莎話一落下，所有人便三三兩兩的走回更衣室換衣服。

「德拉科。」布雷斯叫住了德拉科，德拉科剛邁出去的腳收了回來，疑惑的看向布雷斯。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「關於萬聖節那天晚上……」

「嗯？」

「你一整晚都沒回來，是去哪了呢？」

德拉科愣住，面對布雷斯認真的表情，他居然有些想笑。

德拉科陷入回憶，他想到萬聖節的隔天，他被哈利叫了起來，那種感覺還真奇妙。

「沒什麼，去了一個安靜的地方睡了覺。」

布雷斯瞪大雙眼，德拉科臉上的笑意讓他覺得不可思議，但他知道德拉科不想多說，所以他也沒繼續問下去了，可他知道──一定發生了什麼。

這學期的第一場比賽德拉科有十分的信心，他並不是自負，而是這幾個星期下來的練習讓他認為斯萊特林能夠贏第一場比賽。

大清早，所有學生魚貫地走進大廳，他們滿心期待著等一下即將開始的魁地奇球賽，大廳中充滿的笑聲。

一群穿好球衣的雷文克勞的學生走了進來，除了斯萊特林之外的其他三個學院立刻爆出轟雷般的掌聲，隨後，斯萊特林的球隊也進來了，相較於迎接雷文克勞的掌聲，他們的掌聲顯然小了許多，但令人吃驚的，坐在教職員餐桌上的哈利波特居然站起身來笑著拍掌，這令少部分的格蘭芬多愣愣地跟著拍手，拍到一半才驚覺怪異。

「看來波特教授很支持我們啊。」布雷斯瞥了一眼德拉科，那人正低著頭看地板，給了一個敷衍地回答。

「德拉科，布雷斯！」潘西從椅子上站了起來，開心的向他們揮揮手。

布雷斯率先走了過去，而德拉科則是抬頭看了哈利幾眼之後才跟著布雷斯入座。

「狀況如何？」

德拉科剛坐下，潘西就探頭過來問。

「很好。」德拉科挑起嘴角，餘光看見了滿臉不屑的弗洛伊，他笑著哼哼兩聲。現在狀況更好了。

填飽肚子後，德拉科和布雷斯前往預備室，隊長瑪莎早已經在裡頭等著，正透過木門看著人越來越多的球場，其他隊員也陸續抵達。

「非常好。」瑪莎雙手叉腰，她已經將自己長到腰際的黑髮高高綁起，看起來特別有精神。

「記住我們的戰術，第一場，我想要你們打出最高分數，當分數足夠的時候──德拉科，你必須搶到金探子，如果先捉到了，必要的時候先隱瞞一下。」

「明白。」德拉科點點頭，他握緊了他的雷鋒號，眼神越過瑪莎，看到木門外的球場，在這裡，他還能稀疏的聽見吵鬧的人聲，緊張感這時才向他撲來。

「走吧。」瑪莎說完之後，拿起放在一旁的飛天掃帚，她推開了木門，德拉科看見了一片雪花落下，下雪了。

他跟在瑪莎的身後走了出去，抬起頭，另一頭屬於雷文克勞的藍色也出現了，觀眾席爆出尖叫。

當胡奇夫人下達指令的時候，德拉科跨上雷鋒號，他忽然想起夢中的那個男人──那應該就是哈利了──哈利對他說的，腳下輕輕一蹬……，德拉科挑起嘴角，飛上天際，在空中轉了一個華麗的彎，緊張感頓時消失殆盡，現在充滿他的是喜悅。

他下意識地看向教職員的觀眾席，他與正看著他笑著的哈利對上眼，哈利燦爛的笑讓他覺得臉很燙，好在冬天的寒意吹走了浮上的熱氣。

『──斯萊特林的打擊手布佛將博格擊飛出去……向著雷文克勞的搜球手薩耶過去了！啊、艾德及時將博格打了出去！』播報員大聲的說著，德拉科現在則是認真地找尋金探子，唯一能讓他知道場上狀況的就是播報員。

『斯萊特林的隊長瑪莎搶到快浮──好快！太快了！瑪莎快速地奔向球門，她投了出去──進了！斯萊特林奪得十分！』

德拉科挑起嘴角，瑪莎的速度非常快，控制也相當好。

『又是一球！斯萊特林的洛可進球了！』播報員發出長長的啊聲，所有人驚呼『雷文克勞的查理速度不輸瑪莎！好快！他巧妙地閃過了斯萊特林的三角地帶！他投出去了──什麼！？布雷斯一個大轉彎將球給打出去了！梅林呀！我必須說──斯萊特林今年是卯足全力呀！』

幹得好布雷斯！

德拉科笑了出來，他大聲地笑著，在這麼吵的環境下就算這麼大聲地校也沒有問題。

「笑得可真開心。」雷文克勞的搜球手薩耶飛過來停在德拉科面前的不遠處，他轉過來看著德拉科。

「開心，當然開心。」德拉科笑得更燦爛了「二十比零，開不開心呀？」

「要笑就趁現在，我會比你更快抓到金探子。」

「那可不一定。」德拉科聳聳肩，不再理會薩耶，而是專注地找起金探子。

金探子小又快速，考驗眼力跟速度，這幾個星期下來的練習可不是說得漂亮而已。

『壓倒性的勝利──這就是我們需要做的，我們要給他們心理壓力。』瑪莎狂傲的臉德拉科不曾忘記，他知道，瑪莎說到做到，而他們會全力配合。

『斯萊特林再次得分！比分是七十比十！』播報員不可思議地說著，聲音中夾帶著喜悅。

德拉科雙眼一瞇，壓低身子之後快速地往前衝，而煩躁的薩耶一驚後立刻跟上。

德拉科在接近地面的時候繞了一個大圈，他穿梭在搭建起觀眾席的木柱間，他轉頭看著飛得狼狽的薩耶，心裡再笑著──其實他根本還沒找到金探子呢。

『當我們遙遙領先的時候，敵對要是心理不夠堅強，肯定會自亂陣腳的，所以德拉科，這時候你必須誘敵。』瑪莎叮囑過他，沒想到效果這麼好，雷文克勞的聰明腦袋現在派不上用場了，全都被自己不夠堅強的精神力給侵蝕而光。

德拉科閃過柱子，但後頭的薩耶可沒有這麼幸運了，他在即將撞上柱子前連忙轉彎，雖然險險閃過但掃帚尾巴還是撞到柱子，他轉了幾圈之後又撞到觀眾席垂下的布簾，而這個時候，德拉科拽著雷鋒號往上飛，令他欣喜不已的是，他發現了金探子。

梅林是站在他這裡的啊！

他綻放笑容，追上金探子。

以現在的比分來說，即將捉到金探子的斯萊特林根本是壓倒性的勝利。

要追上金探子必須再快……再快……。德拉科壓低身子，手伸得老長，他的手指已經能感受到金探子拍動翅膀而產生的風，然而還不夠快……或許，再出去一點就能抓住了。

德拉科奮力地將自己的身體往前移動，他整個人幾乎快要掉出飛天掃帚了！

『金探子！德拉科馬爾福的手已經快碰到了──』播報員興奮的說著『噢不！快要掉下來了──』

才不會掉下去！

德拉科緊皺眉頭，他知道自己快要撞上前面的柱子了，但他不能錯失這個機會，瑪莎把所有希望都壓在他身上了──

在所有人的驚嘆聲之下，德拉科險險的抓住了金探子，並且在即將碰住之前穩住身體，讓雷鋒號停在半空中。

德拉科緩慢地舉起手，燦爛的笑綻放開來，他的餘光看到薩耶那個笨蛋剛從觀眾席下的布簾中竄了出來，滿臉的不可思議，他抓住金探子就只是一瞬間的事情而已──

『斯萊特林抓住金探子，得到一百五十分，比賽結束！』播報員話一落下，斯萊特林的觀眾席上的學生立刻站起身子，無數的煙花飛到空中綻放。

德拉科看著他的隊友開心的笑著，他大力的呼吸著冰冷的空氣，即便它讓他的喉嚨感到不舒服也沒關係。

他們贏了。

他贏了。

德拉科看向教職員觀眾席，卻發下哈利並沒有在台上，他有些失望，然而下一秒的事情卻讓他開心起來。

他先看到了斯內普教授凜著臉匆忙地走下觀眾席，順著斯內普走動的方向看了過去後，他才發現哈利居然走到草地上了。

德拉科將金探子往自己口袋一塞後，馬上飛回地上，當他的雙腳踩在潮濕的草地上後，也不知道吃了什麼藥，他居然將雷鋒號給隨手丟在地上，他想應該是開心做得祟。

他抱住了哈利，哈利也給了他一個大大個懷抱。

「我太高興了德拉科，你真的很棒。」哈利捧起德拉科因為開心所以有了血色的蒼白臉頰，那人正笑得開懷。

「夠了波特，你是格蘭芬多，不是斯萊特林。」斯內普不悅的走了過來。

「事實上我有一半的斯萊特林特質。」哈利笑了笑，又抱了德拉科一下。

德拉科放開了哈利，往旁邊走去，他笑著給了斯內普一個擁抱：「教授，今年我會將獎盃送給你當禮物！」

斯內普挑眉「斯萊特林從不做做不到的約定，我期待。」

德拉科點頭，那是當然的。

「來吧德拉科，你是今天的王。」哈利半開玩笑的說著，他環抱住德拉科的肩膀，將他帶向主堡，在那裡，將會為斯萊特林獻上祝福。


	15. 來自友人的信

馬爾福莊園草地散發出的清香讓哈利驚訝，他不是第一次來到這裡，只是那一次的記憶實在令人討厭。

哈利感受到褲管有個拉力，他低下頭，看到臉上帶著不滿的德拉科。

「爸爸肯定沒讓人訓練過你，你居然把我丟在後面！」德拉科的聲音尖而細，這個被寵壞的小少爺正生氣的控訴著。

哈利笑了出來，笑得有些苦澀。

他們之間的感情因為記憶干擾而回到了原點，德拉科像第一次見到他一樣刻薄無理，他完全把哈利當作是下人看待，他知道，納西莎要改變德拉科的這種想法需要花十倍的努力，而安排哈利在他身邊也在教育計畫一環中。

「很抱歉我的小少爺。」哈利聳聳肩，帶著玩笑的意味說著。他其實沒有要忽略德拉科的意思，只是整修過後的馬爾福莊園過於美麗，這裡讓他想起了霍格華茲，太令人懷念了。

忽然，一個白色的身影抓住了哈利的視線。那美麗的白色生物在綠色的草地中非常突出，牠踏著優雅的步伐走在噴水池的邊緣中，那是一隻白孔雀。哈利忍不住讚嘆出聲。

「你到底要不要告訴我要怎麼騎飛天掃帚！？」不滿的拉力和聲音把哈利的思緒抓了回來，他無奈的點頭，這樣子能夠讓德拉科開心一點。

他舉起魔杖，用了一個飛來咒讓兒童用的飛天掃帚飛了過來，他遞給了德拉科，那孩子開心地抓住飛天掃帚。

之後他把他的火閃電拿了過來，這把火閃電對他意義重大，不僅僅是因為他是他的教父天狼星送的，更是因為火閃電曾經差點就被食死徒給毀了。

「你那個看起來比較厲害！我跟你換！」德拉科看看自己小小的飛天掃帚，再看看哈利那把雖然舊但大的飛天掃帚，他提出了這個命令。

哈利哭笑不得「很遺憾的我要告訴你不行，你現在用的這個才適合你──」

「這一點也不適合我──這一點也不酷！」哈利的話戳到了德拉科的地雷，他生氣了，蒼白無血色的臉在生氣時才會恢復一點生機。

「好好好……德拉科，我答應你一件事情，你七歲生日的時候我會把火閃電送給你當生日禮物，但你現在必須先用你手上這把，這是你父親要求的，他不會同意你在第一次飛行的時候用火閃電。」哈利蹲了下來，看著鼓著臉生氣的德拉科，無奈的說著，德拉科因為他的安撫而好了一點，終於給了他一個小小的笑容。哈利悲慘的發現，自己居然能夠熟能生巧的應付這小少爺的壞脾氣──他簡直跟他的表哥達利一樣！好吧，德拉科好點，絕對不是因為他喜歡這小孩。

「你說的，不可食言，要是你沒給我的話──」德拉科舉起自己小小的拳頭「你知道的！」他哼哼兩聲，以為自己的威脅已經產生效果。

哈利乾笑兩聲點頭。

看來納西莎必須再努力一點了。

哈利跨上了火閃電「德拉科，像我這樣子跨上去。」他笑著看著德拉科學著他的樣子有模有樣地坐上飛天掃帚。

「非常好……現在，腳輕輕一蹬，你就能飛起來了。」哈利讓德拉科跟著他的步驟做。他乘著火閃電在空中飛了一圈之後降落地面，他看見德拉科的雙眼閃著光芒，躍躍欲試。

兒童用的掃帚飛得很低，這是在確保兒童的安全，不然飛天掃帚對兒童來說很難駕馭的。

德拉科飛了出去，用著兒童掃帚最高容忍的速度飛去，他聽見德拉科高聲尖叫，那是一個充滿喜悅的聲音。

「哈利──」德拉科轉過頭，笑得開懷「我會飛了！」

「是的，你會飛了。」哈利不知道為什麼覺得鼻子有點酸，德拉科現在在他面前好好的，他完全無法想像前不久那孩子還在佛地魔的手上，那段時間他精神簡直到崩潰邊緣，再加上鄧不利多的死亡，讓他更加絕望了，如果不是有好友的支撐和德拉科還活著，他可能已經奮不顧身地衝去佛地魔面前給他一拳了吧？

哈利看著德拉科開心的飛在馬爾福莊園內，自己也開懷的笑著，滿足在他的心中蔓延，將他全身給占領。

忽然，德拉科的笑聲越來越遠，他漸漸看不到他的身影，這讓哈利有些疑惑。

「德拉科？」他大聲的喊著，卻沒有人回應他，他不安的張望著，卻發現四周黑了下來，低下頭，翠綠的草坪忽然染上了一點黃。

他聽到有人跑在草地上的聲音，一個熟悉的小身影從他旁邊跑了過去，手上還拖著他的火閃電。

那個人正是德拉科。

德拉科正碎念著甚麼，哈利有些不安，因為他好像知道接下來會發生甚麼事──

「不……」哈利機械似的搖著頭，但是德拉科好像聽不到他的聲音，他看見德拉科跨上火閃電，姿勢和哈利一樣。

「不要……」哈利跑了過去，伸手想要去抓，卻碰不到德拉科，他絕望的看著德拉科乘著火閃電飛快的竄了出去。

德拉科發出尖叫聲，卻不是喜悅的，而是恐懼。

『德拉科──！』屬於自己的聲音從後面傳了過來，哈利轉過頭，看見另外一個自己顫抖著手舉著魔杖，他回過頭，瞪大雙眼看著德拉科從高空摔了下來。

眼前的畫面晃動了一下，他出現在德拉科的房間內，馬爾福夫婦和自己站在床邊，德拉科正躺在床上，他看到德拉科手上有被抓過的痕跡。

『沒發現異狀是我的錯誤，波特。』盧修斯惡狠狠地瞪著哈利『很遺憾的，我要告訴你，你必須被隔離，而我們要修改德拉科的記憶，讓他忘記一些事情。』

『……我理解，而且我要和你說，你最好把我關起來。』他抬起頭，雙眼內滿是血絲。

『我會這麼做。』

『但是我們約好的，我不喜歡有人毀約！一點也不喜歡！』他聽見德拉科的聲音帶著委屈，他多想走到牢籠外頭安慰他，告訴他他沒事。

『很抱歉，可是這一次──我真的沒辦法。』

『西弗勒斯──他會治好你的，爸爸說你病了，西弗勒斯會來醫好你，我會叫西弗勒斯醫好你，然後你就能夠履行約定了。』

哈利為了能夠讓德拉科情緒好一點而硬擠出笑聲，但他知道這笑太糟了。

『斯內普教授當然會醫好我……』哈利苦苦地說著，他還有可能藉機嘲諷一下或著欺負一下他也說不定。

『……我討厭你。』德拉科毫無感情的聲音讓哈利難過，但他知道，盧修斯和納西莎不會再讓他們見面了……

哈利睜開雙眼，噩夢讓他身體發軟，他無力的癱在床上，不敢回想剛才的夢境，那個太真實了，感覺不是個夢境，反而有點像是在看記憶。

是怎樣都無所謂了，哈利瞪著天花板，他知道不管馬爾福夫妻或者斯內普再怎麼去阻止，也無法改變事實。

哈利將手蓋在雙眼上頭──他病了，在將德拉科從佛地魔手下救下之後就病了，他沒辦法再將德拉科當做無關的孩子，他對德拉科產生了一種超越親情的責任感。

他對此感到恐懼。

哈利閉上雙眼，讓自己在床上在躺一會，他相信這樣子能夠讓他暫時遺忘掉恐懼。

牆上的窗戶發出喀喀喀的聲音，哈利起身，看見了窗外歪著頭的嘿美，牠正抓著一封信。

哈利過去將窗戶給打開，嘿美立刻飛了進來，乖巧的停在哈利的手上，將信件從嘿美腳上拿下，哈利看了一下上頭的字跡，是屬於赫敏的。

剛才不好的心情一掃而空，哈利讓嘿美站到桌上，好讓自己方便拆開信件。

**親愛的哈利：**

**見信好，你在霍格華茲擔任教授已經滿三個月了，我和羅恩都替你感到開心，尤其是能再次和馬爾福的獨子見面這一方面，儘管我們兩個不是太喜歡那孩子。**

**我們一直反對你去當任黑魔法防禦術的教授，哈利，你要知道，那個位置受到詛咒的，雖然施咒者已經被你戰勝，但是咒語依舊在，但願你不要受到太大的傷害。**

**我們希望你能在下星期的聖誕節來陋居，天狼星和路平以及所有人都非常想念你。**

**你最要好的朋友 赫敏**

哈利收起信件，將它放在桌上，過去拍拍嘿美，拿了一點食物給牠吃。

他已經好久沒和天狼星和路平見過面了，哈利很忙，以前忙著清理殘餘的食死徒，現在則是忙於教授的工作還有局長的事情，或許是壓力讓他做了那個夢也說不定。天狼星的罪名在戰後被洗清，而路平，雖然許多人還是沒辦法接受狼人，但是路平是鳳凰會的人、鄧不利多信任的人。

想到路平，哈利就難過了起來，因為唐克斯在戰爭中犧牲，只留下泰德這個孩子，路平為了孩子而振作，天狼星在一旁協助才讓路平能夠早日走出傷痛。

泰德絕對是個好孩子，而那個孩子明年也將要入學霍格華茲。

哈利換好了衣服，準備前往大廳用餐。

剛走出辦公室，外頭便傳來學生的聊天聲，這讓哈利欣慰地露出笑容，他真的好喜歡霍格華茲，這是就是他另外一個家。

「早上好，波特教授。」

「早上好。」

哈利友好的向每一位向他打招呼的學生，愉快地往大廳移動，而他喜悅的發現，他剛好趕上了德拉科入大廳的時間。

「馬爾福，早上好。」哈利忍不住加快腳步，叫住了德拉科，那孩子正和潘西和布雷斯聊天。

德拉科轉過頭，對上了哈利的雙眼，哈利看到對方似乎有點在迴避兩人的對視。

「早上好，波特教授。」德拉科小小聲地說著，怪異的表現讓哈利感到疑惑。他臉上有甚麼嗎？為甚麼德拉科的態度好像比較冷淡？

「呃……」哈利愣愣的不知道要說甚麼。

「我想我們快趕不上吃早餐了，教授。」德拉科轉了一個話題，似乎有點想要快點離開的意思。

哈利木訥的點點頭，看著德拉科轉身快步離去，異樣的感覺在心中化開。

他看著德拉科匆匆離去的身影深深地皺起眉頭，他們倆個人的關係從尖叫屋之後就好太多了，而在魁地奇比賽的時候，他們兩人之間也更加緊密了一些，哈利不太懂這中間發生了甚麼事情，導致他現在覺得德拉科有些在迴避他。

哈利清楚五年級生因為普等巫測而忙得腳不沾地，每次上課的時候，哈利要忙著下一堂課的準備，而德拉科也忙著趕下一堂課，就算是閒著，德拉科也會到圖書館將成堆的作業拿出來寫，像著樣子能講上一句話其實非常困難的，更多的時候兩人是點個頭打招呼而已──哈利摸摸胸口，他總覺得自己心裡不平衡，根本的原因自己清楚，但是這當中為什麼又夾雜著不同的感受呢？哈利有些想不明白。

哈利今天一早的第一堂課是空堂，他抓著這個空堂坐在教職員室中休息，剛坐下沒多久，教職員室的門就被拉開，哈利轉過去看了一下，發現是斯內普。

「嗨。」哈利舉起手無力地晃了晃，這讓斯內普抬了抬眉。

「波特，如果想打個招呼的話，請認真一點。」

「噢饒了我吧西弗勒斯……」哈利苦哈哈地說著「我快累死了！昨晚讓盧修斯念了好長一段時間才回來休息。」還夢到以前的事情。

斯內普冷笑幾聲，抱著手上的書回到自己的座位坐下。

「看來霍格華茲優閒的時光讓你太墮落了，你確定你能再回去當個優秀的傲羅嗎？」

聽著斯內普懷疑的聲音，哈利橋整了自己躺在椅子上的動作「當然可以，我隨時保持著緊急狀況就能出動的心情。」哈利裂嘴發出嗤嗤兩聲，帶著諷刺。

「你真令我吃驚，波特。」斯內普拿起桌上的馬克杯，甩著魔杖熱了熱裡頭已經冷掉的茶，喝了一口。

「因為你這個樣子完全不像隨時待命的樣子。」斯內普諷刺地說。

哈利抿著嘴沒有說話，他不想要繼續這個話題。

「你這個聖誕節沒什麼事就留下吧，德拉科說他今年會留下來。」斯內普在過了很久之後才開口說話。

哈利抬起頭看著他，點了點頭。


	16. 聖誕夜

十二月二十五日，德拉科是被冷醒的，尤其是在陰冷的地窖，冬天更難熬。

德拉科加大了壁爐的火，總算是讓室內溫度高了一些。

下了床，床腳就擺了一堆聖誕禮物，德拉科提起心來翻著禮物，最終讓他在禮物堆最下面翻出掛著寫有「哈利波特送」紙條的禮物，德拉科皺了皺眉，替自己這迫不急待想找出哈利送的禮物的可笑行為鄙視一下之後立刻將禮物給拆開。

德拉科眨了眨眼，發現裡頭放著一個盒子，德拉科打開來後，裡頭赫然躺著一件金燦燦的懷錶，他拿起懷錶，下意識地翻到背面，他發現上頭刻了幾個字。

**哈利波特贈與德拉科馬爾福**

瞪大雙眼，德拉科快速的從床邊的矮桌上拿來那只壞掉的懷錶，與新的懷錶一對造──撇去那些黑色，它們是一樣的。

德拉科將兩件懷錶放進衣袍內，他能感受到兩種不同程度的魔法保護在他身上，這讓他鼻子有些酸，有種懷念的感覺。

不知道哈利喜不喜歡他給的聖誕禮物。

德拉科在自己的寢室看了看今年收到的聖誕禮物。他的父親給了他一把權杖，把手的地方是一隻雕刻精美的蛇。母親給了他一只板指，上頭有著馬爾福的家徵，德拉科知道那意謂著甚麼，他將板指好好地收著，因為現在不是招搖的時候。潘西送他一條親手織的綠色圍巾，德拉科抽了抽嘴角，前幾年潘西都送他圍巾，各種顏色的都有，現在他已經湊滿一組「霍格華茲」的圍巾了。布雷斯送的是零食，滿滿一帶的巧克力蛙，德拉科只希望自己不要再拿到鄧不利多了。

接下來還有幾件來自斯萊特林的禮物，最後他發現了斯內普的聖誕禮物，斯內普今年送他一本魔藥學課本，德拉科起初還覺得好笑，但翻開後他立刻抱著不放了！裡頭滿是斯內普的字跡！這是寶典呀！

德拉科收拾好禮物後才離開寢室，到了大廳吃早餐的時候裡頭空無一人。潘西和布雷斯都回家去了，而自家父母因要拜訪遠房親戚所以德拉科就留校，他實在不想去看那些遠房親戚，太煩人了。

獨自一人留校沒有什麼不好，但德拉科發現弗洛伊也要留校的時候，他恨不得回家，他在拜訪親戚和弗洛伊之間艱難的選擇，之後他選擇留校，因為他可以選擇避開弗洛伊，但卻不能選擇避開親戚。

吃完早餐，德拉科選擇到偏僻一點的地方放鬆，他不想要在放假第一天到圖書館去念書，他需要給自己放個假。

德拉科來到主堡的後頭，靠近禁忌森林的地方，他找了個隱蔽的位置坐了下來，他把布雷斯送的巧克力蛙給帶來了，還有從大廳餐桌上拿來的一些餅乾，希望能夠渡過一個平靜的上午。

然而他的平靜沒有多久。

「海格，你確定？」哈利的聲音傳了過來，讓原本舒服到閉上眼睛打盹的德拉科立刻睜開眼。

「哈利，我當然確定！」那個半血巨人大聲的說著，語氣中帶著興奮「看看這孩子，多麼可愛！牠一定很適合這學期的教材。」

德拉科好奇的探頭看。他望了過去，發現哈利背對著他，面前站著高他好幾吋的海格，兩人中間放著方形木盒。

哈利捲起袖子，額上有些汗珠，看上去有點累。

「不是我反對，而是──這有些，嗯好吧，牠很危險。」哈利無奈地說著「牠看上去糟透了，學生無法應付──我沒否認你沒辦法應付，但是你無法在應付牠的時候照顧好慌亂的學生對吧？」

「呃……是的，是這樣子沒錯……可是，牠很可愛，我承認牠有些危險，但並不完全……」

「海格。」哈利義正嚴詞的打斷海格，他知道自己不該這樣子傷他的心，但這生物看上去真的太危險，剛剛他也體驗過了他危險的程度，所以才認為這生物不適合當教材。

「五到七年級的學生要準備人生最重要的考試，五年級以下的學生沒有太大的能力去面對危險……，聽我的吧，換一個，給四年級的上獨角獸吧！你很擅長的！」哈利笑了笑「不過我想你可以挑些較危險的生物給參加超勞巫測的學生看，但絕對不是牠。」

海格嘆了一口氣妥協了「好吧哈利，就聽你的做──我真以你為傲，你是個好教授。」

「你也是，海格。每位學生對好教授的定義都不一樣，我就很喜歡你。」哈利愉快地說著。

海格豪邁地笑了幾聲。

「對了，傷口沒事吧？」

哈利愣了愣，舉起自己的左手「沒事，一點小傷，牠沒來得及將毒給弄進來。」

「那就好，否則天狼星會掐死我──噢對，還有路平。」海格聳聳肩。

傷口？

德拉科挑眉，從他這個位置根本看不到他們說的傷口在哪裡。

為甚麼會有傷口！？哈利說是那個生物弄得，那個生物居然那麼危險嗎！？德拉科驚訝極了，甚至有些生氣，那個半血巨人居然放著那個生物傷了哈利，還好他沒有選奇獸飼育學，否則他現在肯定躺在醫療廂內了！

或許德拉科現在應該上去義正嚴詞的告訴哈利不能對海格太過放縱，這只會惡性循環而已！

然而德拉科卻只是坐在原地瞪著遠處兩人的互動而沒有動作，他不可否認自己在彆扭，雖然收到哈利的聖誕禮物讓他非常開心，但他的心中還是有個疙瘩在，不僅僅是因為哈利保留了一些事情未說，還有一種對哈利的莫名情感，令德拉科想要逃離。

最終德拉科還是沒有出去，只是看著哈利給自己的手臂來了一個治療咒。

噢梅林……。德拉科看到那個傷口直皺眉，那實在太糟糕了，血淋淋的，皮肉都岔開了。甚麼叫做一點小傷口？沒有毒素就是一點小傷嗎？

德拉科覺得心疼，對海格的印象更加不好了。

當德拉科打算悄悄離開的時候，海格那個大嗓音把他留下了。

「對了，你這別針還真斯萊特林，還不錯看。」海格哈哈的笑了兩聲，居然有些嘲諷的意思在。

德拉科屏住呼吸，臉有些燙。

「配著我不錯吧？你們之前還不是常說我有著斯萊特林式的『性感』。」哈利語氣中帶著無奈。

「哈利，我可沒這麼說過。」

「但你也沒說不。」

「呃……是的。」海格有點窘迫「我能猜到是誰送你的，馬爾福，只有他了。」

「沒錯，是他。」

德拉科聽到哈利的聲音帶著溫和的笑意，心中鬆了一口氣，他重新坐回草地，繼續躲在草叢後頭聽著哈利和海格的對話。

「我之前是不是說過馬爾福的壞話？」海格想了想之後問。

哈利聽言笑了幾聲，佯裝憤怒的說「是的你是這麼說過，在盧修斯面前，看到他盛怒的表情我真為你擔憂。」

「哈！那我現在收回這句話，為了你，哈利。」海格想了想「我不想因為我對他們有意見而和你吵架，反正我最後知道他們沒那麼糟──雖然他們大部分的時候都很邪惡。」

「尤其是當你不是他們在意的對象時。」哈利苦哈哈地接著說，顯然受過不少罪。

德拉科聽得有些發笑，但他們說得都是真的，馬爾福只對自家人友善。

「我想我該離開了，等一下我和麥教授有個約會。」哈利聳聳肩。

「祝你有個美好的約會。」

「我也希望。」

德拉科看著哈利從海格的小屋內拿回自己的外套，穿上後和海格揮揮手，順著石頭路到往上走去，回到主堡。

德拉科看著哈利漸行漸遠的身影發呆，直到看不到哈利的背影後他才低下頭，拿了一盒巧克力蛙，打開之後裡頭的巧克力蛙蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了，果不其然，是張鄧不利多。

德拉科度過了一個還算不錯的下午，儘管他幾乎在外頭吹了整個下午的冷風，但至少見到哈利、看到哈利別上自己送的別針，還有沒見到討人厭的弗洛伊。

從外套口袋中拿出哈利送的懷錶，指針已經指向六點，他該動動他的懶屁股，從自己的級長寢室往大廳前進。

一踏進大廳，他便看到原本放在大廳的四張長桌已經消失，取代而之的，是一張大張的方形桌。中間坐著麥校長，一旁是散發著休閒氣息的斯內普教授，另一邊是哈利和隆巴頓教授，餐桌上坐著四位長輩，其餘的有四位格蘭芬多、兩位雷文克勞、五位赫夫帕夫……還有，弗洛伊。

「來吧親愛的，我想你會想要坐在我旁邊。」哈利起身走向德拉科，將他帶到自己座位旁的空位。

一旁的斯內普不贊同的皺眉，卻也沒說些甚麼。

德拉科知道哈利這突如其來的提議讓學生感到一絲尷尬，他覺得有些太顯眼，而他看到弗洛伊眼中的不屑時，他決定享受這個顯眼。雖然被哈利攬在懷中讓他臉頰很燙，但是他決定忍下來，因為他真的還挺享受的。

「各位晚安，今天是個愉快的聖誕夜。」麥教授溫和地說著，她看著餐桌上每一位學生「霍格華茲就是我的家，也是你們的，這是一場屬於家人的聖誕晚宴。大家開動吧。」

當桌上出現豐盛的聖誕大餐的時候，德拉科才覺得肚子餓，和哈利有一搭沒一搭聊著天，而有時候是他聽哈利和隆巴頓教授說話，有時候是和斯內普談一些魔藥學上的問題。這個晚餐過得還算不錯。

但寧靜並未持續太久。在德拉科回到級長寢室的時候，狀況還是發生了。

「德拉科，過來一下。」在晚餐結束後，哈利將德拉科拉到一旁說話，德拉科看了一眼面色難看的斯內普，跟著哈利走。他總覺得最近斯內普教授盯哈利特別緊。

「這個禮物，我很喜歡。」哈利弄了弄別在胸前的別針說。

德拉科覺得有些不好意思，害羞的點頭，小聲地說「我也很喜歡你送的……他跟上一個可以湊一對。」

「可是那個已經壞了不是嗎？我可以替你把它修好。」哈利睜著眼說，他送德拉科新的懷錶是因為上一個的保護咒弱了很多。

德拉科一聽立刻搖頭「我喜歡那個，要是它修好了就沒有意義了。」

哈利笑了，他伸出手揉亂了德拉科的頭髮，卻被對方生氣地抓開。

「都亂了！」德拉科不滿的說著。

「這樣子也挺帥的，不是嗎？」哈利哈哈大笑，碰觸著德拉科的臉頰。

德拉科氣焰因哈利的觸碰而消了一些，然而他還是不想示弱地說「那是因為你從不在意外表。」

「是的，我認為那不太重要。」哈利聳聳肩。

德拉科覺得這句話有些耳熟，偏頭想了之後他才告訴哈利「這一點跟斯內普教授很像，他也是這樣子。」

哈利一聽笑了「沒錯，他比我更邋遢。」

「你不會想讓他聽到這句話的。」德拉科說著，眼神飄到哈利被神奇生物弄傷的那隻手。哈利感受到了德拉科的視線，耐心的等待德拉科開口說話。

「我下午在靠近禁忌森林的地方休息。」德拉科移開了視線，看著地板說「我聽到你和海格的對話。」

「你總能聽到一些我不想讓你聽到的。」哈利苦哈哈地說著。

德拉科不滿地瞪了他一眼「我認為那些不安全，太危險了……我不是說你沒有處理危險的能力，而是我很……」

「擔心？」哈利故作驚訝的說著，這讓他順利得到德拉科的白眼，縱然如此，德拉科依舊點頭。

「我很……嗯，沒錯，就跟你說的。」德拉科像是洩了氣的氣球一樣雙肩垂下「我很喜歡你，你是除了父母還有斯內普以外我最喜歡的人了。」

哈利張大嘴，有些訝異居然能從德拉科口中聽到這句話。

德拉科深呼吸一口氣，眼神堅定的看著哈利「所以，就算你還隱瞞著甚麼我都會相信你。」

就算是甚麼天大的秘密也沒關係。

雖然德拉科還是很在意，但他想，他應該更加放心才對，或許事情沒有他想得那麼糟，不是嗎？

哈利聽到了德拉科說的，欣慰的笑了，他張開雙臂，笑著問「我想我能給你個晚安擁抱。」

「嗯……我能接受。」德拉科愉快的和哈利抱了一下，兩人再閒聊幾句之後便各自離開。

離開後，德拉科還在想著剛才的擁抱和對談，他覺得現在舒坦多了。

德拉科走在空無一人的走廊上，夜幕降臨，即便走廊上還是有些燈光在，但德拉科還是有些疑神疑鬼的。他忍不住緊繃住身體，隨時警覺附近狀況，如果說現在有誰會偷襲他，那大概就是他最怕的奇怪生物。

德拉科聽見皮鞋踩在地上的聲音，他的瞳孔縮了一下，發現有個人從柱子後頭站了出來，德拉科瞪著那個人。

「找我什麼事？」

「沒什麼，只是想提醒你，小心一點。」突然出現堵住德拉科的弗洛伊絲絲的說著，他瞇起的雙眼令德拉科感到厭惡，而他總能在弗洛伊身上找到五年級前的自己。這簡直就像是羞恥的童年被血淋淋撥開，太討人厭了。

德拉科想不明白弗洛伊為什麼還這麼幼稚？

「哦，我真搞不懂你，賽門。」德拉科聳聳肩「你總要我好看，但我什麼都沒等到。你這次要我小心，我實在很難相信你。」德拉科大概知道了弗洛伊今晚怎麼抽風了，估計是因為哈利今晚對他太特別的關係吧？畢竟在平時，哈利會比今晚更加收斂一點。

弗洛伊惡狠狠地瞪著德拉科「那你聽著。我不怕馬爾福，因為馬爾福是個骯髒的背叛者，無恥的純血，見風轉舵一直以來是你們熟練的，而可憐的波特教授，被你們耍得團團轉，如今他還以為你是個好寶寶呢。」

德拉科一聽，嗤嗤的笑了兩聲。好寶寶？不，哈利從不覺得他是好寶寶。

「你在忌妒我，賽門。」德拉科聳肩「因為你是個混血，明明是在斯萊特林……不過最近斯萊特林總混進一些非純血，傳統已經改變了，我無法說甚麼。你除了忌妒我的血統，還忌妒我受 **哈利** 的青睞。噢是的，哈利總叫我德拉科、總約我出來聊天，我小時候算是在他手掌中長大的──抱歉，在霍格華茲，我有兩位教授寵我，在外頭，我有父母寵我，你能拿我怎麼辦？在這邊耍嘴皮子？然後呢？根本毫無結果，只是帶給你一點點愚蠢的優越感而已。」德拉科皺著眉說著，他不認為自己說得過分或者太幼稚，因為這是事實，他沒想要總把它掛在嘴上，只是弗洛伊太煩、太愚蠢，需要德拉科提醒才知道。

「如你所知，我們馬爾福曾經是可惡的食死徒、佛地魔的手下──」德拉科大聲的說著「我自覺我們沒有高尚到哪裡，但我父母是真的回心改意的投靠光明的一方，你信不信事實都是如此。」

「最後，我要告訴你，像你這樣子揭人老底、不留他人面子，不僅僅是破壞利益，還會落得自己一身臭。」德拉科冷冷地說完之後，拋下握緊雙拳憤怒的弗洛伊離去。

他從未想說太重，他認為他們總歸是一個學院的，即便常吵架、互相討厭，他也沒想過要把話說絕，但弗洛伊千不該萬不該頻繁的拿他家人說事。


	17. 打擊手

這個聖誕假期德拉科過得還不錯，至少每一天都有哈利陪伴，不至於那麼無聊。很快的，假期結束，學生們都回到了霍格華茲，繼續著今年的學業。

此刻的德拉科正坐在魁地奇的休息室中，今天是他們球隊下學期的第一次聚會，所有人都到場了，正等著隊長瑪莎的出現。

「奇怪，布佛人呢？」布雷斯看了看隊員們，發現少了一個布佛。

德拉科這時候也驚覺少了布佛，他皺著眉想了想「今天好像都沒看到他人。」

德拉科轉頭問了其他人，他們也都一臉茫然的表示自己不清楚。

「要是沒什麼重要原因，他絕對會被瑪莎罵的。」布雷斯聳聳肩。

德拉科同意他的話。

這個時候，休息室的門被打開了。

瑪莎一臉愁容地走了進來，而身後跟著手臂纏著厚厚紗布的布佛。所有人都瞪大著眼看著，渴望瑪莎的解釋。

瑪莎先是嘆了一口，隨後揉著太陽穴，語氣疲憊地說「如你們所看，我們暫時失去了一名打擊手。」

所有人立刻發出哀號聲。

德拉科看著布佛「發生甚麼事了？」

布佛緊皺著眉說「都怪我太衝動了。我是在奇獸飼育學上受傷的……我是那堂課中的超勞巫測學生，你們都知道我喜歡奇獸……。海格教授在教我們認識一些奇獸，然後他讓我去拿一些食物過來，我去了，但是卻被一邊的奇獸吸引，我碰了牠，然後被牠扎了，過了幾秒我覺得傷口灼熱麻辣，我知道了牠有毒……」

德拉科垂下頭，什麼也沒說。

他知道布佛說的是什麼奇獸了，那大概就是傷了哈利的那一隻。

「因為那是新品種，目前沒有妥善的解毒劑，龐芮夫人只能慢慢的解毒……」瑪莎接下去說「比賽將近，我們沒辦法耽擱了，只有一種方法，那就是找個打擊手。」

「抱歉……」布佛懊惱的說，他知道要找個好的打擊手非常困難。

「問題是，現在斯萊特林根本沒有學生會這個職務。」布雷斯無奈地說著。

「是的，但你們會訝異我接下來要說的。」瑪莎苦笑「我找到了我們新的打擊手，但他……嗯，可能有人不是很待見。」瑪莎邊說，便看向德拉科。

德拉科發出痛苦的呢喃「好吧……我知道了。你說我們缺個打擊手的時候我就猜到了，因為除了他之外沒有誰。放心吧，為了球隊，我是不會去挑事的，而且我已經不再主動去挑釁了不是嗎？」德拉科靠在身後的衣櫃上，聳聳肩。

瑪莎鬆了一口氣「他的人就在外頭，現在我叫他進來。」

德拉科點頭，他現在希望自己看到對方的時候不會衝上去揍他，畢竟前不久他們才吵過，那之後弗洛伊沒有在主動挑釁他，兩人也從未正眼瞧過對方，今天，算是他們長久下來第一次面對面。

當弗洛伊被瑪莎帶進休息室的時候，德拉科意外自己心中居然毫無波瀾，他就看著弗洛伊站在那邊，而自己就只是冷靜地看著。

瑪莎稍微介紹一下弗洛伊之後就開始說一些關於這次比賽的事情。

他們必須更加努力，贏了雷文克勞候他們之後還有比賽，而且一定更加險峻，差一分落差就會相當大，要贏得總冠軍，他們必須付出非常多的努力。

「那麼，我們預計明天晚上開始練習，解散吧。」瑪莎一拍手，所有人都各自收拾東西準備回寢室休息。

布雷斯看著弗洛伊瞪了他們一眼之後離開休息室，他吹了一聲口哨，看著門口說「真是無比悽慘的狀況，瑪莎這次要奪冠有些困難啊。」

「瑪莎很想奪冠，我也是。我對賽門一點興趣也沒有，但我可不保證他那邊的狀況。」德拉科聳聳肩「不過就算真有什麼狀況發生，瑪莎能夠阻止。」那個聰明過頭的女巫絕對有百分百的能力去阻止任何可能影響斯萊特林奪冠的事情發生。

布雷斯聳肩「但願如此。」

德拉科看了一眼布雷斯，想了想之後還是沒把聖誕節那天和賽門發生的事情告訴他，因為有十之八九回傳到父母那邊去，他認為這件小事沒有什麼。

不過他得想辦法讓布雷斯不要再當他父母的「間諜」。

德拉科早有心理準備面臨更加艱難的學校生活，普等巫測的壓力絕對不小，這攸關著所有巫師女巫的未來方向。當愉快的聖誕假期結束之後，課業壓力立刻加重，而德拉科知道，這還不到極致的狀態，因為四月的時候他們會變得更忙。

想要在這種壓力緊迫的狀態下兼顧魁地奇真的需要強大的耐心和堅持力，德拉科幾次練習下來都覺得自己可能今天就要去見梅林了。

令德拉科驚訝的是，弗洛伊在練習當中表現幾乎零失誤，狀態很好，瑪莎非常滿意，看來接下來的比賽他們有機會能夠勝利。

比賽日子將近，練習也加重，而課後作業量也相當龐大。魔藥學需要完成四張十二吋羊皮紙的理論作業，其他德拉科修的科目除了麻瓜研究跟古代神秘文字研究之外，都是練習魔咒，而魔藥學是所有科目當中作業量最重的。

斯內普教授在這個時候絕對不會放水，德拉科明白這個道理。

他先把自己關在圖書館努力解決作業，這讓他想起以前三年級的時候，他因為沒完成變形學的作業而被麥教授罰勞動服務。此時的德拉科覺得之前的自己真的有點蠢，想想就覺得羞恥。

德拉科看了看時間，馬上收拾東西趕回大廳用餐。他必須把自己餵飽一點，等一下又有一場魁地奇練習。

當他疲憊地坐在位置上的時候，他能清楚的感受到哈利擔憂的視線，他很想笑哈利太小題大作了，因為所有人都這樣子，可他還是暗地中因得到哈利的關心而竊喜著。

因此，那天晚上的練習他表現得不錯。

今天，德拉科被哈利邀請到他的辦公室，德拉科因為提前完成作業便答應前往。

跟著哈利進了辦公室，裡頭的樣子和味道跟上次一樣，他看到了今天的預言家預報被哈利隨手丟在桌上，他走過去坐在沙發上拿起來看。今天的頭版讓德拉科有些吃驚，因為居然不再是哈利！但上頭的消息卻不是很好。

「疑似食死徒的身影？」德拉科驚訝，他看向站在吧檯前倒茶的哈利「食死徒不是已經清乾淨了嗎？都已經十年了。」

哈利苦哈哈地說「怎麼說的，壞人總是清不完，就算十年前的那些人都被抓起來了，但肯定有逃掉的。」

「但是佛地魔不在了不是嗎？他死了，被你殺死了。」德拉科皺起眉頭，深深的思考著。

哈利沉默了一下「或許他們還抱持著他可能再次復活的可笑想法吧？又或許他們當中的誰想要當下一任的黑魔王。」哈利冷笑，這種傢伙不嫌多。

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，有些擔憂地說「那麼……你會離開霍格華茲嗎？」

「不，我不會，我會在這裡任教兩年直到你畢業。」哈利拿著兩杯馬克杯走了過來，坐在德拉科的身邊，將其中一杯印著小蛇的馬克杯遞給了德拉科。

「這只是個小問題，那些人總是喜歡小題大作。」哈利拿過預言家日報，看著上頭的文字笑著說。

德拉科很想說你也一樣，但他還是忍下來了。

「除非是大事件，我不會離開霍格華茲。」哈利將報紙丟回桌上，伸手揉了揉德拉科的頭髮，不意外的，他再次被德拉科狠狠的瞪了一眼。

德拉科最後枕著哈利的腿睡著了，睡前他想著這個禮拜日的比賽，他相信斯萊特林能夠贏得冠軍，然後他忽然想起預言家日報的頭版，那個傳言發現食死徒的消息，雖然哈利說只是小問題，但他直覺這件事或許會像雪球一樣越滾越大，最後哈利肯定會離開霍格華茲，重回傲羅身份──德拉科很自私，他想要哈利一直陪著他到畢業，然後繼續和哈利一起，直到他厭煩為止。

星期日，德拉科時間一到立刻睜開了雙眼，到了級長浴室沖洗身體一番之後，便換上了球衣，前往大廳享用早餐。

這次的比賽比之前還更讓德拉科緊張，原因無他，正是因為他的熟悉的隊員換成了討人厭的弗洛伊，雖然在練習上頭沒出甚麼事，但正式比賽卻是另外一回事了，況且比賽當中世事難料，德拉科知道自己要格外的小心。

時間緊迫，德拉科在用完餐之後沒能和哈利聊上天便馬上到休息室準備了。

相較於雷文克勞，與赫夫帕夫的對決比較輕鬆一些，德拉科是這麼認為的。不管是在哪方面，雷文克勞都比赫夫帕夫略勝一籌，但瑪莎還是讓他們不要太輕敵，任何一個意外都有可能由勝轉敗。

當瑪莎將門給推開後，震耳欲聾的尖叫聲傳進德拉科的腦袋，德拉科咬牙切齒，這高分貝的噪音聽久了會不會讓他聾掉？或許他該考慮給自己用個靜音咒。

兩球隊面對面的站著，身為裁判的胡奇夫人拿著快浮站在兩隊中央，她笑了笑，舉起手上的快浮。

「各就各位──」

所有人跨上各自的飛天掃帚。

「預備──」

德拉科握緊自己的雷鋒號，他忍不住轉向一邊看弗洛伊，讓他驚詫的是，那個人居然一改之前的凜著臉的樣子，臉上有著奇怪的笑容。

「比賽開始！」

德拉科腳下一瞪，飛上天空，他看著胡奇夫人將快浮丟上天，隨後，博格以及金探子也出場了。此時的德拉科毫無反應，他想起了弗洛伊前不久的話，一股冷意從腳底板往上竄──他希望，這只是他的錯覺。

『斯萊特林的隊長瑪莎搶下了快浮，一切都在瞬息之間！她快速地穿過敵隊球員，將他們甩在身後──她投出去了！但是──啊！隊友洛可接住了瑪莎的球，進了！』

廣播員大聲的說著。

德拉科看了一眼，給洛可一個笑容。他幹得太好了，他們斯萊特林搶到了先機。

忽然，博格飛向洛可，德拉科喊了小心，但洛可沒來得及閃──打擊棒突然的出現救了洛可，德拉科看到弗洛伊將博格打了出去，它飛向赫夫帕夫的搜球手。

「可沒有時間讓你們在這裡放鬆。」弗洛伊冷冷地看著德拉科，換了個方向飛走了。

德拉科必須承認，真的沒有什麼時間讓他在這邊放鬆，他必須去找金探子才行。

一邊聽著播報員刺耳的聲音，德拉科一邊找尋金探子的身影，他飛向另一頭，希望在那邊能夠找到。

但德拉科還沒找到金探子，就先看到哈利了，他坐在觀眾席上對他揮手，燦爛的笑容讓德拉科忍不住紅了臉，他沒有伸手跟他打招呼，而是瞪了他一眼之後轉身繼續自己的任務。

他回頭看了一眼哈利，此時哈利已經收回他的視線，和一旁的斯內普小聲地說著甚麼。德拉科眨了眨眼，想起與斯內普教授的約定。

他堅定地看著前方，嘴角上揚，血液在血管下沸騰、叫囂著，他感到無比的興奮，就連飛行的速度都加快了許多。

忽然，赫夫帕夫的搜球手從一旁竄了出來，德拉科眼睛一亮，原來那個人正追著金探子，雖然自己不是第一時間找到金探子，但是他有十足的保握從赫夫帕夫的面前將金探子給奪下。

他又加快了飛行的速度，很快便與對方的搜捕手並排了。

那個人皺起雙眉，壓低了身子，卯足全力的飛行，德拉科也是如此。此時忽然颳起大風，而且該死的還是逆風，這的確干擾到了他們的飛行，德拉科握緊了飛天掃帚，穩住了身體，他嘲笑的看著一旁赫夫帕夫的搜球手，他整個人搖搖欲墜，飛天掃帚也因此發出不耐煩的嘎吱聲。

「我會贏得今天的比賽。」德拉科瞇起雙眼，他伸出了手，而對方顯然也不想放棄，即便整個人都搖搖欲墜了，也冒著風險跟著伸出手。

德拉科佩服這個人的勇氣，他覺得他應該屬於格蘭芬多。

「抱歉了──」德拉科的指尖已經碰觸到金探子了，那種震動的搔癢感讓德拉科無比的興奮，他毫無感情的對著敵對搜捕手說著，忍著心口即將溢出的情感，現在，他只要在加快一點速度，金探子就會被他包圍在手中，他們斯萊特林就能夠贏得第二場勝利──忽然，刺痛感蔓延全身，德拉科驚詫的瞪大雙眼，眼前閃亮的金探子黑了一半……。

『博格擊中了德拉科馬爾福──』播報員用著刺耳的聲音說著『金探子！赫夫帕夫的搜捕手看準了這個意外，他馬上就要搶到了！』

開什麼玩笑？

德拉科咬破了他的嘴唇，鐵鏽味立刻蔓延，這令他想吐。

就差那麼一點點了，怎麼可以──

德拉科握緊雷鋒號，歪著身子加快了速度，他超越了趕過他的赫夫帕夫，他也不想管疼痛了！即便他的身子就要從雷鋒號掉下去也沒關係……。

『欸──！？天啊！真不敢相信！斯、斯萊特林奪得了金探子！』

德拉科揚起勝利的笑容，在掉下雷鋒號的那一刻，他看到了弗洛伊那張陰沉的臉，他能清楚從他身上感受到遺憾。

德拉科嘲諷地笑著──看吧，你還是沒有成功。

下降的速度太快了，德拉科已經預言到自己馬上要成為肉餅了，這個時候，被博格擊中的傷才疼到讓他想大聲嘶吼。

噢梅林，他下次比賽的時候，一定要記得帶著哈利送給他的懷錶，至少不會這麼痛。

在掉落在草地前，德拉科看到哈利充滿怒氣的從觀眾席跳了下來，他舉著魔杖指著他。德拉科覺得自己掉落的速度變慢了，他想哈利應該用了甚麼漂浮咒吧？

德拉科看著哈利，忽然覺得有些委屈。當他被哈利抱在懷中的時候，他才疼到昏過去。


	18. 再遇鄧不利多

當德拉科醒來的時候，他聽到細碎的講話聲，聽起來像是龐芮夫人的聲音，龐芮夫人說完話後，斯內普教授淡淡地回應著，之後圍著他的白色布簾被拉開，德拉科眨了眨痠疼的雙眼，看著斯內普拉了張椅子坐在床邊。

「我們贏了？」

「是的，我們贏了。」斯內普緩緩的點頭，嘴角勾起小小的幅度。

德拉科安心的鬆了一口氣，他掙扎著想要從病床上起來，但他無法，他的身體居然不聽使喚，他想要用力，卻連一點力氣也沒有。

「好好躺著，你身上的藥效還沒退去。」斯內普嚴苛的說著，德拉科只好放棄掙扎好好躺在床上。

「哈利呢？」德拉科發現他醒來之後哈利居然不在，這讓他覺得奇怪。

斯內普聽到德拉科對哈利的稱呼之後挑起一邊的眉毛，但他沒有做任何評論，只是轉頭看著身後的垂下的布簾「我讓他去冷靜一下。」他的聲音帶著一點點嘲弄「他剛剛罵了個學生，火氣非常大，我可不想讓他用那種狀態來探視你。」斯內普轉回頭看著德拉科。

「罵誰？賽門？」德拉科睜著眼睛問。

斯內普露出一個耐人尋味的笑容「看來你好像知道點內幕。」

「噢是的，他總說要我好看，沒想到這次是真的。」德拉科想大笑，可是他累翻了。

「看來會被罵的人不只弗洛伊一個，你會跟波特解釋對吧？」

「會吧，我不確定。」德拉科說，但他心裡知道，要是看到哈利，他會把事情加油添醋的說給他聽，只要看到哈利臉上的心疼，他就滿足了。

他們倆個人陷入了短暫的沉默，德拉科看著斯內普，他正低頭看自己擺在腿上的雙手。

「你能叫哈利來嗎？」他期待的問著。

「我當然能。」斯內普點頭，他站起身子，看著德拉科「這應該是我對你做過最危險的事情。」

德拉科疑惑的看著斯內普「危險？」

「你難道怕哈利過來後給我一拳嗎？」德拉科笑出聲來，他漸漸發現自己的力量回來了，看來藥效已經消掉一半了。

「不會有那種事情發生。」斯內普也笑了出來，但他馬上恢復平常的那張毫無波瀾的表情，他抿了抿嘴唇，最後什麼也沒說的離開了。

德拉科總覺得斯內普的反應有點怪，他想了很久都沒有結果，只好作罷。

或許哪天他就清楚了吧？

等待的時間不長，德拉科馬上就看到圍著病床的布簾再次被掀起，他看到哈利的時候露出了驚訝的臉色，因為哈利看上去有些糟，面容帶著一點不善和疲倦。

「……你沒事了？」哈利皺著眉拉開椅子坐了上去。德拉科能從他的語氣當中聽到他現在不是很高興。

「當然沒事，只是骨折而已……」德拉科解釋道，但當他說到後頭的時候忍不住弱了聲音，因為哈利給人的感覺太壓迫了。

他嚥了嚥口水，稍微動了一下手……很好，已經能夠行動了。

德拉科伸出手，他打算抓住哈利，但他們之間的距離太遠所以無法勾到，他只能將手垂在床邊，雙眼期待的看著哈利。

哈利的手有點涼，跟之前的溫度差很多。

德拉科有些想哭，但他憋住了。

哈利吸了一大口氣，當他呼出氣的時候，他的臉色已經好多了。

「……我從沒想過你們的關係這麼糟糕。」他懊惱的說著「我以為只是普通的拌嘴而已……我是不是太相信自己的眼睛了？」哈利驚詫的說著，有些恍然大悟。

「什麼？」德拉科皺起眉頭，聽不出哈利到底在講些什麼。

「我是說……我應該可以更早發現問題，但是我沒有多想。」哈利絕望的說「我居然讓他傷害了你？在我面前？」這已經不是第一次了。哈利低下頭，不想讓德拉科看到自己悲痛的雙眼。

「噢噢……聖人波特。」德拉科看著哈利的樣子笑了出來，雖然挺心疼他這樣子的，但他還是覺得很好笑「你只是個哈利，沒有辦法管住所有東西。」德拉科無所謂的聳肩。

「況且……要是要怪的話，也是我自己的錯。」德拉科無奈的說著，他看著哈利依舊低著頭，他忍不住摩娑著哈利與他緊握的手，開始把聖誕節那天和弗洛伊的衝突說了出來。

「我太氣了，因為他汙辱了我的家人。」德拉科現在想想都覺得生氣。

「但我不覺得後悔。」

哈利自始自終都低著頭默默聽著，德拉科當他已經釋懷了，但只有哈利知道，自己沒辦法不把這次意外怪在自己頭上。

他有多少次可以深思德拉科和弗洛伊之間的事情？他一次次的把機會給放走，一次次的把德拉科推向危險的地方，到頭來，他還是跟之前一樣沒有成長。

哈利咬緊牙，懊惱得想要大叫，但這裡是醫療廂，而德拉科也在這裡──儘管如此，他還是握緊了德拉科的手，告訴自己必須冷靜，德拉科也好好的在這裡。

「哈利？」

哈利抬起頭，剛好與德拉科四目相對，他看著那雙淡色瞳愣住了，浮躁的心也因為如此而平靜下來──他們一直說沒有解藥，殊不知解藥就是德拉科。哈利嘲弄的想著。

哈利伸出手摸向德拉科的臉，替他把亂翹的頭髮給梳平。

「好好休息吧。」

哈利又陪德拉科一下子，直到對方累到睡著之後，哈利才起身離開醫療廂，剛走出醫療廂，他不意外的看到了斯內普，看到了對方那張帶著複雜表情的臉，哈利總覺得有甚麼梗在喉嚨當中，進不去、出不來。

「……謝謝。」

「嗯。」

哈利真心感謝斯內普，不管是以前還是現在，就算他們兩人平時沒在連絡，但真正遇上麻煩的時候還是會互相協助，雖然少不了一番的冷嘲熱諷，但哈利知道，斯內普是真正的在關心他。

這次也是，儘管斯內普和馬爾福夫婦約定過，卻還是幫助了哈利。

斯內普是除了自己之外唯一最了解他病狀的人，所以斯內普一定知道，他離服藥的日子已經不遠了。可能是明天，也可能是今天。

「今晚，來我的辦公室。」在與斯內普離別之前，對方這麼說，讓哈利確定就是今天了，他逃也逃不了了。

夜晚，哈利準時到達斯內普的辦公室，他不想要讓斯內普覺得自己在逃避。

進入辦公室內時，斯內普正穿梭在他那高得不得了的櫃子之間，對於哈利的到來，斯內普只是看了一眼之後便繼續做自己手上的工作。

哈利看了看四周，發現沒有任何一張椅子，只好自己變出一張。

臨近夜半，斯內普才不再忙碌，他站在擺滿魔藥工具的桌子前，拿起他的魔杖揮了揮，伴隨著玻璃瓶碰撞的聲音，一個盒子落在桌子上。

就是這個了。

哈利無力地想著。

「每天按三餐吃，就和麻瓜感冒藥一樣。」斯內普嚴厲的看著哈利，他這麼做是要確保哈利會按時吃藥「我會盯著你。」

「是的，你多了一個理由盯著我。」哈利自嘲的說著，他拿起盒子內其中一罐藥水。藥水看上去就跟白開水一樣，沒有任何顏色，這是藥效完全發揮後的樣子。

哈利搖晃著玻璃瓶，他撐著下巴，打趣的說「要是你真的想的話，一定能阻止我的……我很想問你為什麼。」他看著斯內普，那個男人還是一樣繃著一張臉，十多年了，一點都沒變。

「阻止你？我哪次成功阻止你了？」斯內普挑起一邊的嘴角「偉大的救世主哈利波特喜歡德拉科馬爾福，我阻止得了嗎？」

哈利聽言皺起眉頭「為什麼你的語氣有點奇怪？我是喜歡德拉科，但絕對沒有任何下流的想法。」

斯內普看著他，一個字一個字緩慢而清楚的說「如果是這樣子就好了。」他轉過身去，將櫃子上的玻璃瓶擺正「我迫不及待的想要看到你後悔的樣子了。還有，你可以走了。」

當哈利被斯內普趕出辦公室後，他一臉鬱悶的瞪著黑色的大門。

他什麼意思？

哈利煩躁的抓了抓腦袋。為什麼他一臉就是覺得他對德拉科有下流想法的樣子！？他才沒有！他對德拉科的喜愛和斯內普對德拉科的喜愛是一樣的！

他忍不住翻了翻白眼，好吧，要不然是斯內普瘋了，要不然就是他瘋了。

哈利回到自己的辦公室，剛踏進辦公室，他就看到嘿美站在窗戶外歪頭看著他，哈利趕緊上前給牠開窗，但一打開窗戶他看到上頭的信件就後悔了。

那是個咆嘯信。

嘿美丟下咆嘯信之後就馬上飛走了，牠顯然知道這封信蘊藏了多麼大的怒氣。哈利嚥了嚥口水，他猜到了這封信是誰給他寄的，那個人肯定氣瘋了。

咆嘯信在哈利面前解開，哈利無奈的正面接受寄信者的怒氣。

『哈利──請你來信給我好好解釋，你聖誕節沒有出席的理由！你不知道天狼星和路平多麼想念你！你居然不來！？噢哈利，我不想要對你這麼兇，但這次你表現得太奇怪了，如果有什麼困擾的話請依賴你的朋友，好嗎？希望我們能夠在下一次的聚會見到面，你會想要一個家庭聚會的。』那是赫敏怒氣滿滿的聲音。

哈利看著咆嘯信飄落在地，他久久沒有去撿起那封信。

是的，家族聚會。

他一年一次非常有可能和天狼星、路平見面的日子，他就這樣子放棄了？真是令人吃驚……。

哈利過去把咆嘯信給撿起來，將信鎖在櫃子當中。

今天發生的事情夠多了，他必須上床休息。

躺在床上，哈利想起了赫敏說的，有任何困擾請依賴你的朋友……但是這種煩惱他實在難以說出口。

當年的事情只有馬爾福夫婦、斯內普知道詳情，其他人只知道個大概，而且斯內普還改編了一下，說哈利的症狀屬於戰後創傷，所以他的友人包括天狼星、路平都知道哈利有戰後創傷，而不是連斯內普也無法解釋的症狀。

在哈利躺在床上輾轉難眠的時候，德拉科從醫療廂的病床上偷偷溜了下來。

他實在怎樣都無法平復自己的心情，此刻他需要獨自一人走一走，看看霍格華茲，或許在哪邊就遇上個誰──能夠談心的對象。

大片的月光灑落在走廊上，德拉科停下了腳步，他看著左手邊的牆，在那片被月光直照的牆上，只有一幅畫孤零零地掛在上頭。

「晚上好，需要點蜂蜜蛋糕嗎？」溫和的聲音從畫中傳出，讓德拉科邁開腳步站在畫像前方。

阿不思˙鄧不利多。

「不用……為什麼我想找人說話的時候你總會出現呢？」

「嗯……我覺得呢，是你找到了我，而不是我找到了你。」鄧不利多笑笑地說著「而答案，總是會出現在迷惘的人面前。」

「那是因為迷惘的人會去找答案。」德拉科說。

「是的。」鄧不利多點點頭，他透過他半月型的眼鏡看著德拉科「那麼，你這次有什麼煩惱嗎？」

煩惱？德拉科的煩惱可多了，他煩惱普等巫測、煩惱自己不夠好、煩惱哈利……他有太多事情煩惱了。

他把他這樣子的想法告訴鄧不利多，對方只是笑著說「這是你這個年紀會煩惱的事情呢。」

什麼啊？這種回答令人火大。

「意思是你很正常，沒問題。」鄧不利多那像極了安慰的語氣讓德拉科紅了臉。

「我有時候搞不懂哈利，但他又在某些時候讓我意識到他只是個愚蠢的格蘭芬多。有時候我自認為很了解他，但他卻又在某個瞬間讓我重新認識他，並意識到他是救世主、和佛地魔面對面，無數活下來的人。」德拉科靠著牆蹲了下來「他離我好遠。」他想起了那個夢，哈利想要他離自己更遠一點，那事實上呢？哈利會想要自己遠離他嗎？

「我忍不住想，要是我和他同年就好了，如果和我吵架拌嘴的人不是賽門，而是哈利就好了，或許我們能夠成為好朋友？但我卻又不甘於是朋友。」或許這樣子兩人就能更加靠近一點？

「格蘭芬多和斯萊特林有著堅定的友誼……我想要認為這是真的，我想要親自去體會到，而不是從任何人的口中聽到。」德拉科笑出聲來。

「相信我孩子，在無數個神祕的時空中，會有一個地方如你所說的一樣美好。」鄧不利多溫和說道。

德拉科轉頭看著鄧不利多，那個人正筆直地看著前方，那眼神彷彿透過了他面前的窗、或者是這個世界。

「那是什麼？太夢幻了吧。」德拉科笑出聲來，類似嘲笑的那種。

鄧不利多聽了也吃吃的笑了兩聲「聽了心裡會比較舒服一點，夢幻的東西不都是這樣子嗎？」

德拉科沉默了一下，緩緩的點頭了。

是的，想像自己在某個時空內，和哈利是朋友……或者超越朋友，這樣子的感覺很不錯。

但現實還是在，德拉科不是那種喜歡沉浸於幻想中的人。

「把它當作一個目標，試著去做如何？」

鄧不利多說了一個非常棒的提議。


	19. 發覺

德拉科認為鄧不利多是對的，梅林知道為甚麼他認為一幅畫說的很正確。

他不想和哈利停留在師生關係，他不想讓哈利認為他是個孩子、學生，而是更加不一樣的，至於是什麼，德拉科還沒想清楚，但他的內心已經有個底了，只是不敢去深思。

德拉科花了一整個晚上去想該怎麼改變和哈利的關係，卻連一點頭緒也沒有。

哈利對他是一種長輩對小孩的溺愛，德拉科能清楚的感受到，哈利對他抱持這種感情已經十多年了，一時要去改變肯定是沒辦法的。

「怎麼這麼麻煩啊……」德拉科抓亂自己的頭髮，撩起被自己踢到一旁的被子矇住身子，悶悶地說「睡覺！」

德拉科隔天一早就把這件事情給拋到腦後了，原因是因為離普等巫測越來越近了，一群玩得瘋的五年級生也開始臨時抱佛腳，即便是平時都有準備的學生也不斷地惡補，怕自己過不了普等巫測。德拉科也在其中。

媽媽已經將馬爾福繼承板指給他了，雖然德拉科明白母親是想要讓他開心，但這板指卻實實在在地給他施加了無形的壓力，他怕自己沒做好，會讓父母失望。

即使鄰近普等巫測和超勞巫測，魁地奇的練習還是在繼續。讓德拉科開心的是，受傷的布佛已經痊癒了，能夠回到球隊繼續做打擊手，而弗洛伊則是離開了。

四月的復活節假期作業量壓得德拉科喘不過氣，他只好藉著想假期結束後就是最後一場魁地奇比賽來振奮一下自己的精神。

忙碌的日子讓德拉科和哈利沒有了獨處的時間，是的，完全沒有。德拉科能和哈利見面的時間就是課堂上以及用餐的時候，其他時間想找哈利不是沒空閒，要不就是找不到人，這太奇怪了，之前不用花多大力氣就能找到哈利，現在就算是把校園翻了底朝天也找不到哈利的身影。

會不會是哈利在躲我呢？德拉科不安的想著。

他急迫的想要見哈利，想要把自己的問題說出口，但是哈利一下課就不見蹤影，平時也不在辦公室或者教職員室，德拉科只能憋著一口惡氣無地使出。

「還在躲那孩子？」當哈利因為德拉科的離開而鬆一口氣的時候，身後傳來了熟悉的聲音，他轉過頭去，果然在一個不起眼的角落看見了鄧不利多的畫像。

「嗯……是的。」哈利尷尬地搔搔頭，走向鄧不利多。

哈利靠著牆坐了下來，他仰頭嘆了一口氣。

「不躲不行，西弗勒斯把我盯得很緊，這是他的最後底線了。」哈利知道，要是自己不躲著德拉科，反而熱情的圍上去的話，斯內普肯定會直接拿毒藥毒死他。

「哈哈，西弗勒斯總是這樣子……」鄧不利多爽朗的笑了兩聲，給予評價。

「每次見面都很寶貴啊，那孩子就像是獨角獸一樣。」

「這比喻真奇怪。」鄧不利多說。

「會嗎？德拉科真的像個獨角獸一樣，有時候我真的不敢靠近他。」哈利眼睛瞇了起來，他哼哼笑了兩聲「獨角獸不是喜歡純潔的事物嗎？乾淨的東西牠們都喜歡，德拉科也是。」

「我的話根本沒有一個地方符合條件，他會接受我只是因為我單方面的強求，還有就是他知道了過去發生的事情。」哈利嘲諷地說。

「嗯……」鄧不利多沉思了一會「我認為德拉科很喜歡這樣的發展。沒有人可以逼迫任何人去接受他不想接受的。」

哈利緩緩地點頭，或許鄧不利多是對的。

「我大概累了，吃完藥都很累。」

「你應該去休息了，明天是最後一場魁地奇比賽，希望能贏。」鄧不利多溫和地說。

哈利愣了愣，沒錯，明天就是今年的最後一場比賽了，但是他大概只能關在辦公室內偷偷看吧。

隔天一早，即便沒有要到球場觀賽，哈利還是很早起來了，在大廳與學生們用完早餐後，他順便和斯內普拿這個月的藥。

「你的狀況已經好很多了，估計這個月之後就不用繼續了。」斯內普很滿意哈利非常聽話的沒有和德拉科有太多的接觸。

哈利一聽開心了起來「那是不是……？」

「是的，你可以繼續和德拉科有除了課堂之外的互動，然後下次又發作的時候我會給你製造更多該死的藥。」斯內普諷刺地說著。

哈利笑了兩聲。

哈利和斯內普都知道，這只是個惡性循環，但是沒有辦法，哈利會來這裡教書還是有他的目的在的。

令哈利開心的是，他的目的目前都完美的執行著。

別過斯內普之後，哈利回到了自己的辦公室，用著這段空閒來處理一些該死的問題。

昨晚被嘿美送過來的信件被自己丟在桌上，看著上頭印著的記號就知道這是從傲羅辦公室送來的，而且是十萬火急的事情。

哈利還沒拆開來看，因為他知道這會讓他原本不美好的心情瀰上一層黑，但哈利最終還是必須打開它，比如說現在。

拆開信封，哈利坐在沙發上看著上頭寫的內容，越往下看眉頭就皺得越深。

這是糟透了的消息。

繼上次發現疑似食死徒身影的事件之後，這次就是百分百確定有殘餘的食死徒了，傲羅讓哈利隨時準備回岡位，只要一發現食死徒們就必須立刻動身。

哈利相信這會很快。

他苦惱的揉著太陽穴「這種教書沒教滿一年的感受真令人火大……」

他發誓，逮到那群食死徒要給他們個千殺萬剮。

外頭傳來的喝采聲驚醒了哈利，哈利發現自己正冒著冷汗，他不用照鏡子也知道自己狀況不是很好。

「但願西弗勒斯會記得送藥過來……」哈利動了動麻木的四肢，調整了一個舒服的姿勢，側耳聽著外頭傳來的陣陣聲音。

哈利皺起眉頭，他多想出去看看德拉科，親眼看著他奪下今年的冠軍。

腦內出現斯內普的聲音，讓他把這股衝動給壓了下來。

忽然，敲門聲傳來，哈利鬆了一口氣，看來斯內普來了。

哈利起身去開門，卻沒想到門一開的時候，是穿著球衣滿頭大汗的德拉科，哈利瞪大雙眼，德拉科身上的味道莫名的撩動心弦，哈利疑惑的摸著自己的胸口讓德拉科進來。

德拉科還在喘氣，手上也還拿著雷鋒號，臉上的笑意不減反增，但看到哈利臉上蒼白的臉色時他的笑意就凝固了。

「哈利你……」

哈利拉著德拉科坐下，笑著看他「贏了？」

德拉科止住欲說出的話，笑著點頭，但哈利的狀況似乎不太好，方才對哈利不在場的不滿一掃而光。

「你怎麼了？」

「我……」哈利剛在想要怎麼回的時候，辦公室又有了一個訪客，哈利心中嘆氣，這次應該就是斯內普了。

「你等我一下。」哈利走過去開門，如他所料，站在門口的是拿著一瓶藥水的斯內普。

哈利責怪的看著他，這個人先前跑去哪了？

斯內普逕自的繞過哈利進了屋，他看到德拉科在這的時候沒有太意外，只是隨手將藥水擺在桌上。

「東西送到了……，還有，德拉科，你不想要回去參加慶功會嗎？」斯內普看了一眼哈利，問德拉科。

「不了先生，我有問題想問哈利……」德拉科的語氣有些遲疑，他的視線在桌上的藥水與斯內普之間飄盪著，最後他還是耐不住好奇心的開口問「斯內普教授，那個是……什麼？哈利你生病了嗎？」

「是的，這個人該死的很容易生病，當初也沒有接受正統的治療。」斯內普嘲諷地說，他又看了哈利一眼，補了一句「現在也不肯。」

哈利抽了抽嘴角，誰來告訴他，為什麼斯內普時不時喜歡揭他老底？他承認，他一點都不想去聖蒙果接受治療，以前是，現在也是。

他叛逆的討厭治療。

聽了斯內普解釋的德拉科不敢置信的看著哈利，想也沒想的劈頭罵了哈利一句蠢蛋。

斯內普略吃驚的看著德拉科，隨後附和的點頭。

哈利則有些哭笑不得，其實沒接受治療也只不過是維持原狀，接受治療後也並不是百分百的能夠痊癒，曾經，哈利有想過一種方法，那就是遺忘皆空，但怎麼能？他不能失去關於德拉科的記憶，那些太重要了，並且是他快樂泉源的一部份。

「沒事，沒治療我還是一樣好好的，只是需要定期喝藥，這些藥都是斯內普調製的，不比治療差。」哈利說完後用了警告意味的眼神看了斯內普一眼，對方沒有正面看到，但是嘴角不屑的笑意卻無聲地在嘲笑哈利的愚蠢。

德拉科求證的看著斯內普，直到斯內普點頭的時候才鬆一口氣。

我的話就這麼難以相信嗎？哈利受傷的想，無奈的看著德拉科。

「我該離開了。」斯內普深深的看了哈利一眼之後便離去，那眼中附涵的意思太多，哈利沒打算去思考，他猜，無非就只是斯內普之前警告他的那些。

「哈利我──」

「你現在需要一個熱水澡。」哈利打斷德拉科的話，拿了吊在一旁的浴巾給他，笑著將人推到浴室。

「可是我沒換洗的衣服。」

「可以穿我的，我不會建議。」

德拉科紅了臉，嘟噥了一句但我建議啊。

哈利沒聽清楚德拉科說的話，剛要開口問，德拉科就推了他一下，轉身進了浴室，關上了門。

哈利摸摸鼻子，青春期的孩子火氣都這麼大呢。

解決了藥水，哈利收拾了幾件看上去比較合德拉科胃口的衣服，將這些衣服縮成適合德拉科穿得大小後，便送到了浴室。

「德拉科？衣服我拿來了。」哈利對著門大聲喊，他聽見了小聲的回應，過了不久，浴室門被打開，德拉科開了一個小縫，足以讓衣服進來的大小。

哈利笑了出來，看到一隻沾著水的手伸了出來，等著拿衣服。

哈利愣愣地看著，忽然握上那隻手。

「做、做什麼？！」德拉科驚呼，用力想把自己的手給抽出來，卻沒想到哈利緊抓不放，下一秒，門被用力推開，德拉科瞪大眼看著笑得開懷的哈利，他楞了一秒之後生氣的拿腳踹哈利。

「噢噢……這樣子很危險。」哈利在腳落在自己身上的時候抓住了德拉科，卻沒想到這樣子讓對方更急了，身體掙扎著想要離開，哈利大笑著抬眼看了過去，看到了滿臉通紅的德拉科。

「你給我出去！」德拉科看到哈利正用奇怪的眼神看他時，便覺得全身都熱了起來，情急之下他大叫一聲，總算讓那個發起呆來的男人回過神。

哈利愧疚的摸摸鼻子，其實他只是想要捉弄一下德拉科的，卻沒想這讓對方急得直跳腳。

「衣服我放這了。」哈利揉揉德拉科濕潤的頭髮，猶豫一番之後，他捏了一下德拉科的臉蛋，在德拉科意識到他做什麼之前，趕緊退後關上浴室的門，逃之夭夭。

聽著從浴室內傳來的怒吼，哈利坐在沙發上悠閒地喝著茶，並叫來多比替他準備食物，好讓裡頭那餓壞肚子的德拉科能夠飽餐一頓。

德拉科此時抱著哈利送來的衣服縮在浴室的角落，他現在依舊滿臉通紅，害羞與氣憤各站半邊。

鼻下傳來屬於哈利的味道，德拉科將臉埋進衣服裡，他嘆了一口氣，沙啞著聲輕輕說「什麼啊……原來是喜歡啊……」他忍不住鼻酸。

當德拉科整理好情緒從浴室內走出的時候，他看到桌上已經擺滿了食物，而哈利正拿著一本唱唱反調無聊的翻著。

哈利抬起眼，對德拉科招招手，對方聽話地過來後讓哈利有些小吃驚。

用著魔杖將德拉科濕潤的頭髮弄乾後，哈利拿起了三明治開始吃了起來。

「恭喜你奪得冠軍。」哈利想起了德拉科在這裡的原因，說完後又忍不住揉了揉德拉科的腦袋。

「謝謝……」

哈利瞪大雙眼，德拉科居然沒有打他？

因為太過於吃驚，哈利只是傻愣著，看著德拉科一點點的消耗掉桌上的食物。

用完晚餐，德拉科慵懶地倒在沙發上發呆，這個時候他才感到累，想想也是，剛才他才在球場上大發風采，和格蘭芬多的比賽非常的激烈，他使出渾身解數才從對方的搜捕手下搶下了金探子。

「吃完就躺會長肚子的。」哈利無奈的看著德拉科躺在沙發上任意伸展，雖然嘴上這麼說，卻也沒去阻止。

「對了，普等巫測六月開始對吧？」哈利想起了離六月整剩不到兩個月的時間，時間過得太快，他在這裡教書也快滿一年了。

「嗯。」德拉科有氣無力的回應。沒錯，普等巫測馬上就好來臨，每天都能看到精神崩潰的五年級生被送進醫療廂，德拉科真慶幸自己沒變成那樣子。

「要不要再打個賭？」哈利笑笑地說。

「賭什麼？」德拉科轉了轉眼珠子，抱著一旁的抱枕起身盤腿坐著，他睜著一雙大眼睛，期待的看著哈利。

哈利神秘的笑了笑，從一旁拿出了一張羊皮紙。

「我在此鄭重發誓，我絕對不懷好意。」

德拉科瞪大著眼看著哈利拿著魔杖對羊皮紙說了一串話後，那張原本沒有任何筆跡的紙上居然慢慢浮現了文字、圖型，當整張羊皮紙都顯現出它原本的模樣時，德拉科發現──那是一張地圖，一張霍格華茲的地圖。

德拉科驚喜的看著哈利，綻放出大大的微笑「這個比隱形斗篷還要好！」

哈利笑了笑「它很有趣。」

「如何，要賭嗎？」哈利眨眨眼，德拉科馬上就點頭答應了。

「那我就說說內容──只要你能通過黑魔法防禦術的普等巫測，這劫獵地圖就借你三天，怎麼樣？」

「成交。」德拉科秒答，隨後疑惑的問「會不會太簡單？」

哈利勾起嘴角「不會。」

「你覺得我不會過嗎？太小看我了，你可以把內容改一下，多加個科目什麼的……」德拉科有些不滿，他不想被哈利小看。

哈利晃晃手「不是這樣子的，這很有趣不是嗎？我只是想要讓它變有趣，不是多加你的負擔。」哈利笑著說，他伸手拍拍德拉科的肩膀，想了想之後把人擁入懷中。

他的下巴靠著德拉科的頭頂，小聲地說著話。

「不管你有沒有通過，我都以你為傲。」


	20. 普等巫測

在一個愉快的周末夜晚，哈利想要抓緊時間的休息，今天是一個非常完美的日子，不僅是因為他能夠停止服藥了，更是因為在此之後他能夠更隨心所欲地和德拉科聊天，甚至更加親密一點──比如給他個晚安吻。

他迫不及待想要看到德拉科那吃驚的模樣了。

而他希望這件事情不要被斯內普知道，那麼結果一定相當慘烈。

哈利給自己到了一杯酒喝，在這閒暇的夜晚，一定要有酒的陪伴不是嗎？

當哈利正打算再給自己倒一杯的時候，他的窗戶被嘿美敲得直響，哈利青青簇起眉頭，有種不好的預感正在爬升，他不太想面對這封信，但隨著時間的過去以及嘿美越發越激烈的敲擊，哈利還是過去將窗戶打開，讓嘿美飛進來。

嘿美因為哈利的怠慢而有點不開心，拿嘴啄了幾下哈利，將腳上的信給了他。

哈利看著上頭蓋了一個熟悉到不能再熟悉的印記，便知道裡頭大略寫了什麼了。

拆開了信，果不其然，是他最擔心的事情發生了。

德拉科匆忙的趕到二樓的黑魔法防禦術教室，他剛才居然在圖書館睡著了，果然熬夜看書是個下下策啊，沒想到睡眠不足讓他遲到了。

德拉科打開門，看到斯內普教授站在裡頭的時候愣了一下。

「馬爾福先生，你遲到了。」斯內普轉身看著德拉科呆滯的臉，面上的表情毫無波瀾，他示意德拉科坐下，對方在好幾秒後才反應過來，坐到布雷斯替他留的位置上。

「怎麼回事？波特教授呢？」沒多在意斯內普教授為什麼沒扣分，反正這已經習以為然了。德拉科低聲問布雷斯，對方搖頭。

「不清楚，斯內普教授只說波特教授請假，並沒有說原因。」布雷斯說完後，拿起課本假裝認真地聽著課。

而德拉科卻沉思了起來。

是什麼原因讓斯內普教授連說明都不想說明？還是只是他不能？

德拉科擔憂地看著斯內普教授，渴望對方能從他眼中看到乞求，但接下來的時間內，斯內普教授沒有理過德拉科。

下課的時候，德拉科還是不死心，他讓布雷斯和潘西先走，自己則留下來等著斯內普教授。

他坐在桌子上看著斯內普的背影，那個人正在整理自己的東西，隨後，他抽出魔杖，將櫃子上屬於哈利的東西全收進一旁已經打開的箱子內。

「斯內普教授！」德拉科驚呆了，他忍不住大喊，但斯內普卻不為所動的繼續打包。

「斯內普教授，哈利怎麼了？」德拉科走了過去，看著斯內普。

「……我想，哈利不會建議我們在他不在的時候使用他的辦公室。」

哈利？

德拉科張大嘴，不可思議的看著斯內普走向二樓，進了哈利的辦公室。

斯內普會稱呼波特哈利？

他一直以為他們兩個關係很糟，沒想到並不是他想的那樣。

德拉科跟在斯內普身後進了辦公室，裡頭的模樣德拉科早已熟悉，但卻找不到它們的主人。

「坐吧。」斯內普指了指面前的位置，德拉科趕緊走向前坐下。他知道，這是斯內普要跟他說什麼的前兆。

「這個。」斯內普拿出一封信，放在了桌上，推向德拉科。

德拉科看到上頭的印戳時立刻皺眉，他拿起信封，將裡頭的信拿出來閱讀過一遍後便知道發生什麼事了。

「你也不用太擔心。」斯內普拿著自己變出來的茶喝著，在德拉科開口問話前開口說。

「只是一小群的食死徒，讓哈利去簡直就是大材小用，雖然我不想這麼說。」斯內普苛薄的看了一眼德拉科，他知道對方很好奇他和哈利之間到底是什麼樣的關係，但他可沒想要八卦什麼，這種事情由哈利去做比較適合。

「不過，他這學期不會再回來是事實，下一年他才能繼續教課。」

德拉科聽斯內普這麼一說也就放心了，不過心裡還是覺得不踏實，他總覺得事情沒那麼容易，但他卻甚麼也不能做。

德拉科無力的垂下頭，懊惱自己居然這麼沒用。

斯內普瞥了一眼消沉的德拉科，他當然認為沒必要因為那些食死徒而讓哈利回岡位，那些食死徒估計不用多少時間就能解決了。

看來他愉快的黑魔法防禦術教授職位不能享受太久。

六月，五年級們一直等待的普等巫測即將來臨。

魔藥學課堂上，斯內普將普等巫測考試的時間以及考試程序細節血在了黑板上，德拉科慵懶的指示著他父親送他的快速筆記羽毛筆將上頭的考試資料抄了下來。

「重點都在黑板上，還有不明白的人……哼。」斯內普冷冷地笑了一聲，接著什麼也沒有再說了。

德拉科看著黑板上頭寫的，內容大致上寫著是：普等巫測總共要考兩個禮拜，早上筆試下午則是術科，而天文學的實地檢測理所當然的是在晚上考。

「我要你們記住，你們的考卷都被下了最強力的反作弊咒。以下我所提到的東西都嚴禁使用，自動作答羽毛筆、記憶球、分離式抄襲袖套、自動更正墨水──當然了，還包括衛斯理先生們的商品，你們知道我在說什麼。」斯內普警告的看著台下的學生。

出了教室之後，布雷斯拖著哭哭啼啼的潘西跟著德拉科走。

「噢拜託我的大小姐，動動妳的懶腿！」布雷斯將快要倒在地上的潘西拉了上來，他忍不住翻了白眼。

「你們一定要救我……」潘西抖著手拉住德拉科的袖子「我的符咒學……變形學……魔法史……」

德拉科和布雷斯無奈的對視一眼。

「明天就要考試了，與其在這裡拖時間，還不如去惡補。」德拉科聳肩，這句話讓潘西宛如抓到救命的蜘蛛絲，她感恩得痛哭流涕，抱著德拉科抽泣。

「德拉科你是我的梅林啊！」

「喂。」布雷斯在一旁陰森森的瞪著潘西。

隔天，在大廳用餐的五年級生們大多食不下嚥，但為了考試時能夠專注，他們依舊將食物給吞下肚。

「第一堂就考符咒學啊。」德拉科看著邊吃早餐邊惡補的潘西，無奈地笑了。

早上的學科德拉科自認自己考得不錯，至少他每一題都答得出來，沒枉費過去幾個月來的苦讀。

下午是術科考試，他成功地將變色龍變成了高腳杯。

星期三，在藥草學上他有了不錯的成績，上頭考得全是隆巴頓有特別教導的，再加上哈利也有提醒他幾句，所以他記得很清楚。

星期四，魔藥學這門科目是德拉科最有保握的一項，他在斯內普讚賞的眼光下條配出最完美的藥水。那大概是德拉科有史以來做得最好的一次，連他本人也嚇到了。

最後，迎來了星期五，德拉科在上午的時候有點緊張的考著筆試，因為黑魔法防禦術會在下午的時候考，這讓他想起和哈利的賭約，並連同的想到哈利，他不清楚哈利目前的狀況，那個人連一封信也沒有來過，而斯內普，他什麼也沒有說。

考完最後一門筆試時，德拉科回到自己的寢室休息，他累得躺在床上，打算給自己一個完美的休息時間。

他從口袋裡拿出哈利送給他的兩個懷錶，將它們放在枕頭邊，這是他的睡眠習慣，這樣子做之後，他便能安心地睡著。

德拉科閉上眼睛，心口覺得酸楚。他好想念哈利，他不得不承認他在想念他，自從在哈利的浴室當中意識到對哈利的感情後，他就把這種情感給壓到最小，不想讓自己喜歡哈利的事情讓對方知道，每次哈利有過於親密的行為時，他都在催眠自己這很普通，但他還是淪陷了。

他握緊懷錶，把自己的身體縮到被子當中，希望能夠得到一點安全感。

潮濕的空氣令哈利皺起眉頭，他對身後的羅恩比了手勢，對方明白之後立刻轉身離去。

這裡是一間殘破不堪的民宅，連著幾天大雨，將原本就不乾燥的房屋淋得更加濕冷，哈利非常討厭這樣子的環境，而且他現在非常的憤怒，遇上這樣破爛的地方更是火上加油。

哈利忍不住在心裡痛罵那群高層的傢伙，他們用一封信把哈利緊急調回傲羅辦公室，卻用了兩個星期來偵查這群食死徒的巢穴，這簡直是在浪費哈利的時間。

效率極低，看他上任局長的時候怎麼整他們。

他讓羅恩帶著另一群傲羅繞道後邊去堵人，再讓一群傲羅在外頭圍住房子，而自己則是單槍匹馬的從正門進去，簡潔方便還很迅速。打從一開始，哈利就沒對這件事上心過，那群食死徒做的事情只是小奸小惡，手段上還非常的粗暴不小心，這三流的技術能讓他上心嗎？

哈利跨過倒下的鋼筋水泥，不一會，他便聽到有人談話的聲音，立刻躲到一旁牆邊。

「這次沒問題吧？百分百確定？」

「沒問題的，當時老成員都看到了，絕對是他。」

哈利疑惑的側耳聽著。

那是兩個男人的聲音，聽起來有些青澀，年紀應該不大。

「那我們幹嘛不上去要人？他們從前也是追隨著黑魔王，只是狀況有異才見風轉舵，但這次不一樣不是嗎？新任黑魔王會是他們的兒子。」

「哼，這種人千萬不能信，盧修斯那老奸巨猾的傢伙，見風轉舵不是一天兩天的事情了，那傢伙看重的是利益，目前哈利波特還火，勢力日漸龐大，他們之間聽說還有些交易往來，他會放著哈利波特那條大魚轉來我們這裡？想得美！所以我們才要用更激烈的手段弄到他兒子啊！」

嗯？

哈利挑起一邊的眉，輕輕地笑了。

這群傢伙在說些什麼，他怎麼一句也聽不懂？

「馬上就是暑假了，已經派人到霍格莫德等，一切準備就緒就帶著人上去，懂嗎？這是你升官的機會，好好的做。」說完，拍拍同夥的肩膀。

他們還當自己準備萬全了？

哈利陰冷的摸著自己的魔杖，這群傢伙，千不該萬不該盯上馬爾福，尤其是德拉科。

他召喚出自己的護法，把消息傳給外頭的傲羅，自己則是走出了牆角，出現在那兩個食死徒面前。

「你們在聊些什麼？我很感興趣，可不可以詳細地說給我聽呢？」


	21. 護法現身

德拉科跟著人群走著，等待教授喊到他的名字。

接下來馬上就是黑魔法防禦術的實作考試了，德拉科在心中默念著咒語，並且把手勢給記清楚。時間一點一滴的過去，緊張感神奇的平復下來。

沒問題的。

德拉科安慰自己。

「德拉科˙馬爾福。」

德拉科走了上去，斯內普站在門口看著他，對他說「禿福教授有空。」

德拉科看向禿福教授，他認識他，那個老者曾經出現在他們莊園當中。

站在禿福教授面前，那個人瞇著雙眼看著他，隨後笑了「啊……是的，我認識你，孩子。」

「您好。」德拉科繃緊神經的看著禿福教授，他會這樣子的原因是因為哈利曾說過，他的黑魔法防禦術的審核教授就是禿福教授。

「放輕鬆，接下來我要你施展幾個簡單的防禦術……」

正如禿福教授所言，對於筆試全部答對的德拉科，那些咒語實在非常簡單，除了他再施展解咒術的時候出了點差錯，其他都沒問題。

「很好，非常好。」禿福教授由衷地笑了，忽然，他低著聲問德拉科：「聽說，波特先生在這一學期教導你們護法咒？」

德拉科一楞，隨即立刻點頭「是的，教授。」

德拉科想起哈利說的，護法咒會是加分題，他想了想之後開口問「能讓我試試嗎？」

「噢，當然！我本意如此！」禿福教授溫和一笑。早就聽說德拉科是全五年級中的一個成功使出護法的學生，他聽到這個消息的時候驚呆了，護法咒非常困難，一個學生要弄出一個屏障就相當了不起了，何況有形體的護法咒呢？

德拉科看向斯內普，舉起他的魔杖，心中想著哈利。

雖然有點對不起斯內普教授，但他多希望此時站在那裡的人是哈利……。

「 **Expecto Patronum** ！」

德拉科驕傲地看著他的魔杖頂端有著銀色的絲慢慢往外延伸，忽然他感到怪異，因為這次護法形成的時間似乎有些慢。

當護法現身的時候，所有人都驚訝的看著護法繞著整個大廳奔走，而德拉科則是一臉驚容。

那是一隻鹿，一隻與哈利的護法一模一樣的鹿。

德拉科急沖沖的走出人群，他忘不了斯內普看他的那種陰晴不定的表情，他的心臟跳得比平時還要快速。

發生什麼！？

為什麼他的白孔雀消失了，出現的卻是一隻鹿？

他不明白，但他不想去問斯內普，雖然他看上去好像知道點什麼，但德拉科是打死也不想問，感覺他除了會得到答案之外，還會聽到更難以置信的事情。

德拉科停在通往禁忌森林的橋邊，他扶著立起的大石喘氣。

他現在非常想要大喊一句「到底發生什麼！？」。

什麼狀況才會導致護法變了個樣！？

德拉科煩躁的抓亂自己的頭髮，他恨不得哈利現在就在這裡，解決他的問題，然而並沒有。

德拉科懊惱的挑了一塊地方坐下來，他抱著膝蓋看著遠處嘆氣。

「德拉科！」

「德拉科！」

兩道不同聲調的聲音竄了過來，德拉科轉頭一看，發現跑得急喘的布雷斯和潘西兩人。

「總算找到你了……」布雷斯扯了扯襯衫，在德拉科的一邊坐了下來。

潘西趕緊坐在另一邊，一手拉著德拉科的手說「壞消息，現在所有看過你原本護法的人都在談論你的新護法。」

「這非常糟糕。」布雷斯在一旁皺著眉加了一句。

「我知道這很糟糕，哪有人的護法說變就變得？太奇怪了！」德拉科疑惑地說。

布雷斯和潘西驚詫的對視一眼，兩個人同時開口「你不知道？」他們疑惑德拉科的反應，原本以為會更加劇烈，卻沒想到比他們想像中的還要平靜一些。

「知道什麼──你們知道為什麼？」德拉科睜大雙眼，忽然意識到兩人的意思。

難道有什麼是他忽略的？

「護法會改變是因為──受到了極大的震驚，或者情緒起伏大……」布雷斯解釋，臉上的表情有些複雜，他看著德拉科繼續說下去「你的孔雀不是變成了鹿嗎？」

「是的，跟哈利一模一樣的鹿。」德拉科愣愣地說。受到了極大的震驚？他嗎？可是他並沒覺得自己受到了什麼震驚，或者任何情緒起伏。

「通常來說，一個人的護法變成另一個人護法的模樣，那代表……」布雷斯有些難以開口，但德拉科催促他──這種把他的胃口吊高的感覺真差勁。

「你愛上對方了。」布雷斯小心翼翼地說著，卻發現德拉科臉上毫無波瀾，正用著平淡的眼神看著他。

「德拉科我──我沒有反對喔。」潘西看空氣有些尷尬，連忙回應，她有些手忙腳亂地安慰德拉科。

德拉科過於平靜的樣子才讓他們覺得緊張，要是他能大吼大叫就好了。

「所以……有多少人知道這件事情？」德拉科嘆口氣說。

「不清楚，但我想很快全校都會知道了。」

德拉科摸摸自己的下巴，這事情的確會向這個方向發展。

師生戀是被禁止的，並不是說有什麼特別的禁忌，而是在霍格華茲，師生戀可能會導致教授的偏心──雖然就算不是戀人，偏心這種事情也存在著。

「德拉科……你沒事吧？」潘西擔憂地問。

「我沒事。」

「所以你真的是？」

「布雷斯！」潘西警告的瞪著布雷斯。

德拉科吸了一口氣，站起身來拍拍沾在褲子上的雜草，他轉頭看著布雷斯「是的，我是。早在很久之前，我就喜歡上哈利了。」

這句話，大概會原封不動地傳到他父母耳中吧？

夜晚，斯內普從一隻貓頭鷹上取下了信件，他略為吃驚的看著信件內容，覺得不可思議。

「這真的是……非常大的醜聞啊，哈利。」他捏皺了那張信件，隨手將它丟到一旁的桌上。被揉皺的羊皮紙角落上，歪歪扭扭的寫著一行字。

**你友好的朋友 萊姆斯˙路平**

位於倫敦的聖蒙果醫院，一群人正擠在病床旁擔憂的看著躺在床上的人。

衛斯萊家族的人全到了，赫敏、羅恩、天狼星、路平也在其中。

「醫生說連連接了幾次酷刑咒。」赫敏坐在床邊，眼角泛著淚緊握著哈利的手「能在這裡算個奇蹟了……梅林，哈利從不出這種錯誤。」

一旁的羅恩抱著赫敏安慰她。

「他這麼橫衝直撞，肯定又是那愚蠢的格蘭芬多在作亂。」斯內普滿臉不高興地走進病房，一群人看到他紛紛給他讓開了一條能通過的道路。

斯內普站在病床邊看著哈利，他的模樣的確糟透了，蒼白毫無血色的臉，甚至連雙頰的凹陷下去。

「好在及時發現……」路平扶著有些站不住的天狼星說。幸好哈利早讓他的護法來找支援，不然當他們發現哈利的時候，可能就只是具冰冷的遺體了。

「哈利長大之後都很冷靜，聽你這麼一說，肯定有什麼原因。」天狼星顫抖著聲音說著，一半因為難過，另一半因為憤怒。

斯內普瞥了一眼天狼星，他真想開口嘲諷這人終於有點腦子了，但他可不想在這個時候多加個無謂的紛爭。

「是這樣沒錯。」

「至於原因是什麼，看來只能等哈利起來再說了。」金妮嘆了一口氣。

然而他們卻遲遲未等到哈利的甦醒，那個人彷彿墜入了無底的深淵，怎麼樣都拉不起來。

德拉科護法變形的事情成了全校的談論話題，雖然走在路上沒被指指點點，但那些好奇的眼神讓德拉科覺得煩躁。

幾天下來，德拉科已經能夠把那些眼神當作是花瓶了，絲毫沒有前些天那樣子被影響得那麼深。

期末考後，這一年馬上就要結束了，德拉科早已收拾好東西，就等六月最後一天回到他溫暖的家，順便面對他父母的質問。

德拉科一走出寢室，就發現潘西正生氣地將落坐在交誼廳中學生們手上的報紙給搶奪下來，隨後用魔杖摧毀了那些報紙。

德拉科挑眉，看來今天這大小姐的脾氣很大啊。

身為級長的德拉科光明正大地放過了無理的潘西。

「布雷斯呢？」

德拉科疑惑的看著潘西整個人像是被電到一般的抖了抖。

「啊？啊……斯內普教授剛剛叫他啦。」潘西轉了轉眼珠子說。

「噢，那我去找他……」

「不、不用啦！他現在應該已經繞到大廳了，我們直接過去就好了！」潘西急忙的拉住德拉科，這讓德拉科滿頭問號。

他抬起頭看著四周的學生，那些學生立刻把頭給轉開，各個都不敢看著他。

他挑眉。他是很恐怖嗎？

「德拉科，我們走吧。」潘西整理好情緒，挽著德拉科手走向交誼廳大門。她故意落在德拉科身後，在德拉科沒有察覺的時候對著後頭的學生惡狠狠的用嘴唇說了幾個字。

德拉科和潘西來到了吵雜的大廳，當有人發現德拉科的出現後，大廳立刻靜了一會，隨後恢復方才的吵雜。

德拉科已經習慣了這樣子的反應，只是覺得奇怪，明明事情已經過了那麼多天，按理說這些天他們已經對關於他的流言沒了興趣，但今天是怎麼了？彷彿回到了流言四起的那一天。

德拉科遠遠就看到布雷斯坐在他們平時的位置，他拉著不知道在幹嘛的潘西走了過去。看來他必須叮囑布雷斯看好他的女友，因為她今天非常怪異。

德拉科拉開椅子坐下，邊動作邊說「今天有點奇怪，我都快要懷疑你們被施了什麼魔咒。」

「呃……你想多了吧？今天一切正常呀！」潘西再次轉動她的眼珠子，略為尷尬的說，話剛落下，坐在她旁邊的布雷斯立刻用手肘撞了一下她，示意她閉嘴。

用餐到一半，一群貓頭鷹飛了進來，德拉科放下手上的叉子，等著自己的貓頭鷹飛來，他想看看今天的預言家日報上有沒有關於哈利的消息，但左等右等，居然沒看見他家的貓頭鷹？

「奇怪了，我應該是有訂預言家日報的。」德拉科再次拿起叉子，叉起了淋滿楓糖的鬆餅，皺著眉說。

「可能出了什麼意外吧。」布雷斯若無其事地吃著早餐。他和潘西都沒有訂預言家日報，因為平時他們都是和德拉科一起看的，現在的布雷斯非常慶幸他們都沒訂，免得讓德拉科看到那則頭版。

「我一定要投訴他們……」德拉科皺了皺鼻子，發現好像只有他的日報出了問題沒送到，其他人都拿著日報竊竊私語。

「嗯？那位學弟，把你的預言家日報給我一下。」德拉科看到對面有個長得白胖的三年級學弟，立刻伸手跟對方要。

布雷斯看了潘西一眼，潘西小聲地說了一句「糟糕」，但她並不是沒有辦法，她馬上放下手中的餐具，悄悄地握著魔杖，在身後對著那三年級的學弟使用了個咒語。

「快點，難道還要我請嗎？」德拉科煩躁地說，他能夠從對面格蘭芬多桌聽到有人在說哈利，他急切地想要知道狀況！

那個三年級的學弟摸摸鼻子正打算把預言家日報遞給德拉科，卻又忽然停住手。

「快──！？」德拉科瞪大雙眼，他看著那學弟居然把預言家日報揉成一團，隨後──塞進了嘴裡。

德拉科嫌惡地收回了手，默默地繼續吃著他的早餐。

對面的潘西和布雷斯偷偷的鬆了一口氣，看來危機暫時解除了。但兩人知道，瞞得了一時瞞不了一世，德拉科總會知道這件事情的，但願德拉科撐得住。

德拉科上午的課程都與潘西和布雷斯一塊，但下午的話他則有兩堂與他們分開，一堂是占卜學，另一堂則是古代神秘文字研究。

上完了上午的課程，德拉科有點魂不守舍的，因為他似乎一直能聽見有人在談論哈利，而當他想要仔細去聽的時候，總有一些事情干擾到他。

「我一定是沒睡好。」德拉科給自己找了個理由，並喝下了自己熬製的藥水，希望能夠提起一點精神。

下午，他和潘西、布雷斯分開，去上了一堂古代神秘文字研究，因為普等巫測結束，以及期末考也考完了，課程都上得比較輕鬆，也沒有壓力。

但接下來的占卜學就沒這麼吃香了。

崔老妮教授「大方的」給他們算命，而要死不死的，德拉科是第一個被選中的人，看到幾個人眼紅的看著他，德拉科只想呵呵兩聲。

崔老妮教授這還在記恨他呢。

崔老妮拿出她的水晶球，兩眼瞪得老大的看著水晶球，德拉科都以為她的眼睛要被她自己瞪出來了。

「噢──我看到了……」

當崔老妮教授發出低沉的聲音時，所有學生（當然除了德拉科）發出了小聲地尖叫。

「很糟糕──我看到了黑暗──有個人要死了，是對你來說很重要的人……他是霍格華茲的人……」

德拉科挑眉，對於崔老妮教授的死亡預言已經見怪不怪了，當崔老妮教授做出死亡預言的時候，肯定是不會發生的。

德拉科無視崔老妮的預言，但心思卻慢慢地飄向那句「對你來說很重要的人」。對我來說很重要的人？

德拉科的內心第一浮現的已經不再是父母的，而是哈利。

哈利沒事的。

德拉科揚起驕傲的笑容。他可是哈利啊，那個打敗了伏地魔的人，怎麼可能會出事情呢？

「崔老妮教授，你給波特教授算算看吧！」一個格蘭芬多的女學生忽然說。

「對啊！波特教授他現在正在聖蒙果醫院啊……」另一個學生附和道。

教室內的學生開始請求崔老妮教授，唯獨只有一個人安安靜靜的坐在位置上，那正是德拉科。

「好的、好的，稍安勿躁……」崔老妮教授安撫「噢，哈利……那可憐的哈利，我昨晚就給他算過了……」崔老妮帶著哭腔的說「那孩子命中帶劫，早在我教他的時候我便知曉了，但他身邊一直有貴人相助，才有如今的哈利啊……」

「但是──噢我不能再說下去了，那太可怕了……」

一旁的學生一聽，又開始吵了起來。

到底怎麼樣呀崔老妮教授？

波特教授會死嗎？崔老妮教授！

波特教授──崔老妮教授──

「夠了！」德拉科大叫，他怒瞪著教室中的每一個人，不斷的深呼吸，但他發現自己的怒氣只會增加不會減少時，他抓起桌上的書本，轉身就走。


	22. 消失櫃

雖然所有發生的事情矛頭都指向一個事實，但是德拉科覺得這訊息量太龐大了，以至於他逃出教室之後，腦袋中一片空白。

他喘著氣停在牆邊，瞪著一雙惶恐不已的雙眼，腦袋中無限迴盪著那些學生們的話語。

他們說哈利怎麼了？在聖蒙果？

為什麼？發生什麼事情了……全校都知道的事情，偏偏就只有他不知道……。

德拉科恍神了一下之後，立刻拔腿往地下室跑。

他記得現在斯內普教授在上三年級的魔藥學。

到達魔藥學教室，德拉科急得忘記所有禮貌，他粗魯的推開教室的門，聲音大到所有學生包括斯內普教授都回頭看他。

「德拉科，你最好有個好理由，否則我不管你是不是我學院的學生……」斯內普機械似的說著，彷彿就像是例行行事一般。

「很重要的事情──教授，拜託你……」德拉科打斷斯內普的話，眼神慌亂的看著斯內普，他請求的說，他急需一個人來聽他說話，而這個人非斯內普不可。

他的直覺告訴他，潘西和布雷斯今天行為異常與哈利的事情有關，他們兩個似乎積極地想要不讓他知道哈利的事情──出於好心，德拉科知道的。

但斯內普教授不一樣，他肯定會說，而且一字不漏地告訴德拉科，他清楚德拉科需要的是坦白而不是隱瞞。

斯內普教授闔起拿在手上的課本，轉頭冷冷地看著學生，說了兩個字「自修。」隨後，他越過了德拉科，率先走出了魔藥學教室，德拉科連忙跟了上去。

一路上兩個人都沒有開口說話，德拉科根本連說話的力氣都沒有，剛才對斯內普教授的請求已經花了他大半的力氣了。

斯內普帶他到了他的辦公室，滿是藥水的空間意外的讓德拉科平緩了心情。斯內普變出了兩張椅子，坐在上其中一張上，等著德拉科入座。

「我知道你想問什麼。」斯內普說，一邊揮動著魔杖，一瓶藥水飛了過來，停在德拉科的面前。「喝下。」

德拉科不疑有他的喝下那瓶藥水，立刻，他思緒雜亂的腦袋終於恢復了寧靜，胸口的疼痛也緩解了許多，更重要的是，他有了說話的力氣。

「哈利受到了幾次的酷刑咒，目前生命無堪憂，但是卻因不明原因昏迷不醒。」斯內普簡單明瞭地說著，解釋了原因、安全、結果，全都是德拉科想知道的，沒半句廢話。

德拉科卻有些恨斯內普說出的這句話，一開始讓他心都提了上去，中間讓他鬆口氣，最後又把他的心再次提上去──這種大風大浪的感覺真不好受。

看著德拉科臉色蒼白，斯內普笑了「用不著那麼擔心，哈利的命夠硬，還經得起幾次的打擊。」

「這算是安慰嗎，教授……」德拉科哭笑不得，但總算沒原本那麼擔憂了。既然斯內普教授都這麼說了，那大概真沒什麼大問題，只是不明原因的昏迷不醒讓人堪憂。

「那我能──」

「不行。」斯內普立刻打斷德拉科的想法。

「為什麼！？」德拉科生氣地看著斯內普，他就想要去醫院看哈利都不行？這太奇怪了！

「他不想要在他最狼狽的時候被你看到。」斯內普瞥了德拉科一眼，淡淡的說，一句話就堵住了德拉科還想在說什麼的嘴。

「我、我不管，我就是要去！」德拉科瞪著眼看斯內普，既然對方如此堅持，那他就撒潑吧，斯內普很吃他這一套，再不行就撒嬌，反正他死也要去醫院看哈利。

「斯內普教授──西弗勒斯──」德拉科眼巴巴看著不為所動的斯內普，內心驚詫著。

「你爸媽讓我盯著你們倆。」斯內普翹著腿，拿過他常用的杯子喝起茶來。「現在你們兩個都出事了，盧修斯建議我不要讓你過去。」

德拉科眨了眨雙眼，他知道他父親遇上事情，對好朋友的那些建議都不是什麼好事情，斯內普這麼說，那就代表他真的沒望了……。

德拉科垂下頭，縮起雙腿用手環抱住，悶悶地說：「那你要定期跟我說哈利的狀況……」

「這點沒問題。如果按他這樣子繼續昏迷，下年度的黑魔法防禦術教授就是我了，這樣子我有點困擾。」斯內普皺著眉，他的發言引來了德拉科好奇的視線。 「目前還找不到能代替我的魔藥學教授，我一人不可能一直接任兩科教授。」

德拉科點頭，的確如此，那太累了，斯內普教授每一天幾乎都是滿堂的。

「哈利……」德拉科落寞的自言自語。

從斯內普那邊回來的時候，他逃課的事情似乎傳得人盡皆知了。當德拉科出現在交誼廳的時候，潘西和布雷斯立刻迎了上來，兩人都擔憂地看著他，卻又緘口不言。

「跟我來。」看了看四周八卦的學生們，他把潘西和布雷斯帶到自己的寢室內。一進房，德拉科伸手制止了兩人想開口的動作，揮動魔杖，在這房間內下了隔音咒。

「好了，你們說吧。」

布雷斯和潘西兩人對視一眼，潘西緩緩地舉起手「我先吧。德拉科，隱瞞你的事情是我提的……，我知道你很喜歡波特教授，聽到這消息對你不好。」

德拉科輕輕地嗯了一聲，看向了布雷斯。

「你喜歡波特教授的事情我沒跟你爸媽說。」布雷斯聳肩，不過他知道盧修斯和納西莎自有自己的管道來知道他們兒子的事情。

「這次波特教授的事情是我跟潘西討論過後才下的決定，我們知道，比起隱瞞，坦白會比較好，但我們還是選擇了隱瞞，至少你能晚點知道。」

德拉科靜靜地聽完朋友的解釋，他只是小聲地回應著。

「我很擔心哈利，因為我喜歡他。」德拉科揉著痠疼的脖子「我理解你們的苦衷，我感謝你們的用心，但我還是很不高興。」

「但我想我能接受你們的道歉。尊貴的馬爾福向來都很大度。」德拉科勾起嘴角。

面前的兩人笑了出來，一同向德拉科道了歉。

德拉科又向他們說了斯內普所說的，抱怨了斯內普不讓他去探視哈利的事情。

他了解斯內普的不得已，所以他不怪斯內普，他也不怪父母，他只怪自己。他有太多地方讓他父母掛心，父母總是擔憂他的所有事情，甚至安插許多眼線在他身旁看著他，生怕他出了意外。

要是自己能成熟點，做出讓父母放心的舉動，那現在的他是不是有更多的選擇？

晚上，德拉科將打包好的行李放在門邊，再次檢查房內有沒有落下的私人物品後，才前往大廳跟其他學生會合。

大廳已經坐滿了人，所有人都開心地聊著天，等待期待已久學院杯頒獎典禮。

當德拉科入座的時候，校長已經站在台上了，台下的學生在看到校長的時候一一安靜下來。

「謝謝，感謝所有學生以及我親愛的同仁同事們，這一年又迎來了結束。」麥教授感嘆的說「接下來是大家期待已久的學院杯頒獎典禮，是的，讓我看看──目前的分數是這樣子的：第四名，赫夫帕夫，成績是三百十二分；第三名，格蘭芬多，三百五十二分；雷文克勞榮獲四百二十六分，斯萊特林的分數是，四百七十二分。」

德拉科跟著斯萊特林的學生們一同爆出掌聲及尖叫，他看著掛滿屬於斯萊特林標示的大廳，心中卻空空的，因為他最在意的人沒有和他一起享受這份歡喜，現在的哈利正躺在毫無溫度的病床上，昏迷不醒。

隨後，各餐桌上出現各式豐盛的晚餐，大廳之內瞬間被甜美的氣息占滿，這些香氣引起了所有人的食慾。

在享用完美味的餐點之後，作為校長的麥教授再次走到眾人面前，這一次，她的臉上帶著些許的憂傷。

「謝謝。」當所有人都靜下聲音時，麥教授才開口說話。「我從不是個拖泥帶水的人，所以接下來要說的事情，是你們已經知道的事，縱然如此，我還是想在這邊與各位談談。」

麥教授聽了下來，似乎正在忍耐著什麼。

「我們的黑魔法防禦術教授，哈利˙波特，如今正在聖蒙果醫院接受治療，雖然人並無大礙，但是卻昏迷不醒。聽到這個消息我相當痛心，哈利是個勇敢、足智多謀的孩子，同時，他也是個十分幸運的人，在這裡，我想告訴各位，請不要因此而慌張，哈利沒事，事情樂觀的話，他能繼續擔任我們下一年的教授。」

麥教授說完後，台下的學生才後知後覺的拍起手，附和著校長的話。

德拉科看著麥教授轉過去的身影，原本心中浮躁的心情瞬間安定下來。

他想去找哈利，就在現在。

但德拉科知曉，只有在夜深人靜的時候，他才能夠行動。

德拉科耐心的在自己的寢室當中等到夜半，才悄悄地溜出地窖，這個時候，一樣東西絕對能上用場。

德拉科站在有求必應屋前，心臟跳得極快，臉上也因興奮而潮紅。

他馬上就能見到哈利了，只要利用有求必應屋裡的消失櫃就好了！

消失櫃一個在霍格華茲，另一個在馬爾福莊園，家裡的那個是他從波金與柏克氏中買來的，他花了點時間修好了消失櫃，當初修消失櫃的時候，理由其實很簡單：他想吃媽媽做的餅乾。

只要他有需要，媽媽就能透過消失櫃把他所需要的帶給他。

而如今，他要透過消失櫃，回到莊園，再趕到醫院──多麼棒的計畫呢？他有絕對的信心不去引起父母的注意。

德拉科推開門，看著熟悉的空間，他鬆了一口氣。

將時間倒回，時間是晚上十一點，位於聖蒙果醫院五樓的病房內，黑暗的病房中，一雙明亮的祖母綠雙眼睜了開來。

似有似無的聲音消散在偌大的病房當中，哈利動了動自己痠疼的身軀，直挺挺地坐了起來，待思維清晰之後，哈利才瞪著眼站起。

「德拉科。」

哈利抓起放在一旁的長袍套上，從長袍的口袋當中摸出了隱形斗篷，他快速的離開醫院，前往霍格華茲。

哈利當然知道自己的行為太瘋狂。背著擔心自己的人跑出來？還是在醒來的一瞬間？但哈利卻迫切的想要見到德拉科，他想要看看他，然後確認他還好好的。

從肚子中傳來的飢餓感讓他想吐，但這些都不影響他馬不停蹄地飛往霍格華茲的決心。

哈利從霍格莫德的地道進入霍格華茲，他拿出劫獵地圖，想確認四周有沒有其他人，卻發現德拉科沒有乖乖地待在寢室，而是出現在七樓。

他去那裡做什麼？哈利皺起眉，雙腳卻立刻行動起來。他邊跑邊看著地圖，德拉科此時已經走在樓梯上了，他要去八樓？八樓有什麼？哈利只想得到有求必應屋。

當哈利趕到八樓的時候，正好看見德拉科進入有求必應屋內，他內心大喜，立刻衝了上去，趕在有求必應屋消失之前，再次打開了門──

那是一個雜亂的儲藏室，擺放著許多奇奇怪怪的雜物，以及汰換掉的飛天掃帚──這個地方是無比的熟悉，曾經，哈利在這邊找到了分靈體。

「誰？」德拉科害怕的轉過身，縮起身子的他拿出了魔杖。

「……是我。」

「哈利……？」德拉科驚訝的瞪大雙眼，下一刻卻滿臉蒼白，他用著驚恐的聲音說著「為什麼我看不見你？你──死……了嗎？」德拉科慌張了起來。

「不，你不能──」

「鎮靜點德拉科。」哈利連忙將隱形斗篷給扯下，他靠近了對方，將驚恐萬分的德拉科攬入懷中，心中一直吊著的巨石在此刻放下。

「是隱形斗篷──我想你太過緊張了，我沒事，我就在這裡。」你也沒事，你就在這裡……。

德拉科伸手回抱哈利，他側耳聽著哈利強而有力的心跳，他從來都沒有這麼高興過。

兩人之間陷入沉默，只剩下莫名加快的心跳聲在儲藏室中被放大。德拉科後知後覺的紅了臉，哈利身上有著屬於他的味道，其中還夾雜著消毒水的氣味。

「……你怎麼來了？什麼時候醒的？」德拉科悶著聲說，聽上去像是在強忍淚水一般。

「我不清楚，不過醒來不久……一醒來我就想找你。」哈利的聲音柔了下來，他低眼看著德拉科濃而長的睫毛，聽著德拉科示弱的語氣，心中有顆糖化了開來。

德拉科繃緊全身，腦袋頓時空白了。

「倒是你，怎麼沒有好好地待在寢室？反而來這裡？」哈利看了看四周，這裡的霉味讓他皺起眉頭，他相信這小少爺是不會喜歡這裡的，滿是灰塵又黑暗，他可不認為德拉科戰勝了心中的恐懼。

哈利等了許久卻沒等到德拉科的回覆，他將人拉開一些，好方便看到對方的臉。哈利發現德拉科的神情有些呆滯，心裡大驚──該不會嚇傻了吧？

「德拉科？」哈利彎下身，擔憂地看著德拉科，他試著多喊幾次對方，才終於將德拉科的思緒叫回。

「嗯？」

面對著德拉科茫然的表情，哈利笑了出來。

「你怎麼來這裡，卻不好好休息？」

「我……」德拉科皺起眉頭。

剛才因為哈利那疑似情話的語句給嚇到了，德拉科現在還有些暈呼呼的，感覺不太真實。這是現實嗎？還是其實他現在是躺在床上做夢呢？

德拉科神色複雜的看著哈利。

他不懂自己的感情，就連剛才那句話，對他來講就跟喝茶一樣很平常吧？

哈利疑惑的看著德拉科忽然心情低落的走到一旁，他伸手拉下蓋在一個大櫃子上的布料，在布料底下，是一個黑色的櫃子。

「消失櫃？」哈利看到那櫃子時驚訝極了，他記得消失櫃在他就學時期被費爾奇給弄壞了，原來是被丟在這裡。

「對的，消失櫃其實有兩個，一個在這裡，另一個在莊園裡，放進消失櫃的東西並不是消失了，而是被送到另一個消失櫃。」德拉科伸手摸著櫃子上的花紋：「我在四年級的時候發現的，花了點時間把它修好。」

「你修好了它？」哈利睜大雙眼，不可思議的看著德拉科，隨即露出一個笑容「你真棒，不是嗎？」

「原來如此，消失櫃的真正用法是這個啊……」哈利真想大力讚賞德拉科的聰明，卻想不到除了「你真棒」之外的形容詞了。


	23. 學期結束

哈利欣賞完消失櫃後，便轉頭看著德拉科。

德拉科此時正低著頭，臉上的表情被瀏海遮著，但哈利還是能看得出對方的不愉快。

「你怎麼了？」哈利湊了過去。

「沒什麼。」德拉科稍微抬頭看了一眼哈利，薄唇抿得緊緊，哈利一眼就知道他在說謊了。

「好吧，雖然我不清楚你為甚麼不愉快，但我也不會逼問你──」哈利瞄了一眼德拉科，看到他的眼神淡了一些，嘴角忍不住的勾起，卻又迅速地壓下笑意。

「小少爺，我現在肚子很餓，要不要和我去一趟廚房？」哈利說。

德拉科好奇的看著哈利「廚房？」

「對，就是我們每天享用的餐點製作的地方。」哈利向德拉科勾了勾手，對方順勢的跟了上去。

德拉科跟在哈利身後出了有求必應屋，此時的德拉科才後知後覺的發現自己太容易被哈利牽著鼻子走了。或許是因為哈利才剛回到身邊吧？他忍不住緊緊跟著哈利，甚至伸出手拽著哈利身上的大衣。

「你應該沒去過廚房吧？我在以前的時候去過，那個地方充滿了家庭小精靈，每個人都在為霍格華茲工作。」哈利帶著笑意說：「第一次到廚房的時候，我的朋友赫敏驚呆了，她沒想到有那麼多家庭小精靈在霍格華茲遭受『虐待』，更無法想像自己每天吃的食物是家庭小精靈的血與汗──」

德拉科聽見哈利的笑聲。

「赫敏非常善良，她的想法很對──」

「她從沒想過，家庭小精靈是要依靠主人才活得下去的嗎？」德拉科不理解的皺起眉頭。他家中一定需要有家庭小精靈，從小他就被教育家庭小精靈只是個奴役，無須帶入太多感情，但在五歲之後，他的母親納西莎又向他說明，不能對家庭小精靈太壞，因為他們的起居都仰賴家庭小精靈。於是到現在，德拉科對家庭小精靈的感受很一般。

「我和朋友羅恩跟他提過這件事，結果顯示，她很固執。」哈利聳肩，看上去有些無奈「不過當我見識過幾次不公平的事件後，我開始理解她的想法。」

當那些無辜的家庭小精靈替人揹了黑鍋，魔法部根本不會多加調查的。

「赫敏˙格蘭傑，我爸爸要我小心她。」德拉科斟酌了一下還是決定說出口，他認為哈利是值得信任的，況且他愛他。

「是的，盧修斯當然要你小心她……」哈利笑了笑「你們家族一代代都與魔法部部長有關聯，而赫敏，她是最有可能成為下一任部長的人選。」哈利對她的朋友有百分之百的信心。

德拉科聳肩，表示他清楚得很。

他們從大堂旁的大理石樓梯往下走，下了樓梯之後，眼前只有一堵牆，德拉科好奇廚房到底在哪裡，這裡已經沒有路了不是嗎？但隨即他又立刻注意到一幅突兀的水果碗畫。水果碗畫被獨自掛在牆上，德拉科懂了。

哈利走向那幅畫，伸出手搔癢著水果碗畫上的梨子，當哈利側過身子時，德拉科發現那梨子變成了綠色的門把。

哈利對他一笑，打開門，首先映入眼簾的就是上百個工作著的家庭小精靈。德拉科從未看過那麼多家庭小精靈一同出現，他們家也就一位家庭小精靈。

「噢，哈利波特，先生。」

德拉科瞪大雙眼看著往他們走來的家庭小精靈，那個小精靈全身上下都套著襪子，五顏六色的，扎得德拉科的眼睛快睜不開來了。

「晚上好，多比。如果可以的話，請替我們準備晚餐。」哈利友好的打了聲招呼。

多比應下之後，一雙大眼才看向德拉科「您好、您好……尊貴的馬爾福先生，我的前主人的孩子……」

「前主人？」德拉科一驚，他的確聽媽媽說過他們家之前走了一個家庭小精靈，但他以為媽媽所說的「走了」是「死去」的意思，因為他爸爸怎麼可能給家庭小精靈自由呢？

但如今看到眼前的多比，身穿著無數襪子的他，的的確確的，是個自由的小精靈。

「對，多比他曾經是盧修斯的家庭小精靈。」哈利點頭，讓多比先去準備食物，而自己則拉著德拉科找了個位置坐下。

「怎麼回事？我爸爸不可能給小精靈自由。」德拉科瞪大雙眼「那樣的話就不是爸爸了！」

「當然，盧修斯怎麼可能呢？」哈利吃吃笑了兩聲「是我，是我設了技讓多比恢復自由的。」對上德拉科好奇的目光，哈利開始娓娓道來，順便打發一下時間。

那是很久以前的事情了，久到哈利如果不認真去想，還記不清的地步。

當時的自己哪知道未來時，他會跟討厭的馬爾福處得很好呢？

故事說完之後，餐點就來了。雖然躺在病床上有營養劑撐著，但肚子餓果然還是要吃東西啊，飽足感比什麼都還重要。

把食物解決之後，哈利忽然想起一件事情：「德拉科，你有帶錶嗎？」

「有啊……怎麼了？」德拉科一邊疑惑一邊從口袋內拿出哈利送給他的懷錶，他將懷錶遞給哈利。

「看一下時間……嗯，差不多了，臨晨三點……」哈利收起懷錶親自放回德拉科的口袋內，這個舉動哈利做得雖然順暢，但德拉科還是僵硬了身體。他能感受到哈利手離開時，些微的摩擦到他的大腿……。

「我跑走的事情應該被知道了，他們靠著追蹤魔法……現在大概已經到達霍格華茲。」哈利伸手拉起還在發呆的德拉科。「我們走吧，先送你回寢室，這樣子你才不會看到可怕的畫面。」哈利想像一下赫敏大發雷霆的樣子，經過時間的歷練，那女巫發起飆來真的很恐怖。

哈利帶著德拉科往上走，以為能夠順利到斯萊特林，卻沒想到半路就遇上來勢洶洶的五個人。

「你這個──衝動的、無理的──噢！你要知道我們很擔心你啊哈利！」

哈利退後了幾步。老實說，面對金妮的怒氣絕對不會比面對赫敏的怒氣來得輕鬆。

「我是很衝動沒有錯，但我覺得我不──」

「還狡辯？」赫敏冷冷的聲音插了進來，哈利連忙看了羅恩一眼，卻發現他正假裝和麥格教授討論事情。

「你一個人跑走就算了，還帶著我的學生？」走在最後頭的斯內普瞇著眼睛上下看著哈利。

「事實上──」

「還說？」赫敏再次無情的打斷「哈利，你要知道現在有多晚了，大家有多擔心你，你醒了為什麼跑了？」

「我當然知道啦，赫敏，從以前就知道。」至於後面那個問題，哈利打算無視它。但一直關注著哈利行動動機的斯內普是不會放過的，他帶著審視意味的看著哈利，卻什麼話也沒說──哈利最怕他這樣了，那代表他之後會有麻煩。

「現在已經很晚了，我想，德拉科該回到房間內休息，明天一早搭乘火車回家。」麥格教授溫和的說著，顯然沒有把德拉科夜遊的事放在心上。

德拉科有些不樂意的看著哈利。

哈利伸手揉亂了德拉科的頭髮，這次也像上次一樣沒有被拒絕。

「去吧，我保證你會在明天早上看到我坐在餐桌上。」

「格蘭芬多的保證一直都不太可靠。」德拉科喃喃的說著，卻還是聽話地回到寢室。

「現在，我們應該到校長室談談。」斯內普的語氣不容反抗，哈利面無表情地對上那雙憤怒的雙眼，顯然地，在場的每一位都感受到斯內普的怒火。

他們走上大理石樓梯，跟在麥格教授的身後進了校長室。

「噢，很高興看到你，哈利。」牆上的鄧不利多畫像向他打了聲招呼，哈利點頭回應，然而他將更多的視線投射在斯內普身上。

斯內普揮動著魔杖，在所有人入座之後，得以喝到溫熱的紅茶。

「我聽到了消息，先生。」哈利自覺性地開口說話，他了解斯內普想知道什麼，他也不打算隱瞞。

斯內普感興趣地看著他，眼中的怒火似乎因哈利的主動而消散一些，斯內普向他輕輕點頭，鼓勵他繼續說下去。

哈利感謝他的鼓勵，因為現在細思起來，怒火就像是要將他燃盡一般。哈利的手臂靠著膝蓋，雙手交握著，他低頭嘆了一口長氣，緩慢但清晰地告訴他們在追捕食死徒的時候發生了什麼事情。

在聽到哈利的解釋之後，所有人瞪大了雙眼。

「──那是不可能的，哈利。」赫敏皺著眉頭說。

「當然，赫敏，但妳不知道我聽到的時候──有多麼的擔心與憤怒。」哈利苦笑：「告訴我他們都被抓起來了？」

「是的老兄，他們當然都被我們抓起來了。」羅恩從赫敏身邊站起，坐在哈利身旁，他伸出手攬著他的肩膀，安慰地拍了拍。

「我想你需要好好休息，你的身體還未完全恢復，我們等一下會送你回醫院──」

「不，我要留在霍格華茲。」哈利堅決地說。

「但是哈利……」金妮焦急地看著哈利。他難道不明白自己的身體有多麼糟嗎？

「我答應德拉科了，他會在早上看到我坐在餐桌上。」哈利搖搖頭：「我不想食言。」

一旁的麥格教授安靜地喝著紅茶，似乎對這件事情沒有意見，而斯內普，他正低眼看著自己交疊的手。

赫敏、羅恩和金妮互看之後，發現長輩們都不反對，而當事者哈利──他的堅持他們都曾體會過，如今只剩下妥協這項選擇。

德拉科早已忘了自己什麼時後入眠的，或許是因為剛吃飽嗜睡的關係，所以他躺下沒多久就沉沉睡去了吧？

當沉重而急促的敲門聲叫醒他時，德拉科用了很長的時間來發現自己已經快遲到了。

「誰？」他大聲的喊著。

「布雷斯！老大，我們都等著您起床呢！」布雷斯的語調帶著調侃，「快一點，我們快趕不上早餐了。」

早餐……德拉科瞪大雙眼，他怎麼能忘呢？

德拉科快速地穿上他的衣服，推開門的時候，布雷斯和潘西已經在下方等著他了。

「走吧。」

德拉科踏出的每一步都比平時還要大，離大廳越來越近時，心臟也就越跳越快，他的腦袋正跑著幾個問題，但無非就是圍繞在哈利會不會毀約的這個問題上。

走到大廳門口的時候，他忽然停了下來，他害怕一進去發現哈利並不在裡頭……這讓他恐懼到閉上雙眼。

「德拉科！」潘西的聲音傳了過來，語調帶著驚喜。

德拉科深吸一口氣，按耐住嘴角的上揚，他踏入大廳，一眼就看到哈利正站在海格身邊說話的身影。哈利的樣子看上去很有精神，只不過人瘦了些。

「他回來了！」潘西抓住德拉科的衣袍，為他感到開心，她知道他的朋友一直以來都很擔心哈利。

「嗯。」德拉科不再約束住自己的笑意，他看著哈利，那個人幾乎是一瞬間的就感受到他的視線，哈利轉過頭的時候，他的臉上綻放出與他一樣的笑容。

×

霍格莫德車站擠滿了人潮，哈利費了九牛二虎之力才將德拉科帶到較隱蔽的地方，哈利回頭看了人潮滿滿的車站，再看向臉被太陽曬得通紅的德拉科，揮動魔杖，哈利讓這裡涼爽許多。

「你知道我從不食言，除非有不可抗力的原因。」哈利揉了揉德拉科的腦袋。

「是啊，但你還是必須補償我──借我一個星期如何？」德拉科勾起狡猾的笑，他當然知道哈利指的是什麼，可不就是活點地圖嗎？

「噢，你知道我都靠那個在抓夜遊的學生的，多加三天，再多真的不行了。」這孩子真會挑時候敲詐他，但他的腦袋還靈光著呢，不會那麼容易被牽著鼻子走。

德拉科轉了轉眼珠子：「成交。」反正他只想體會一下活點地圖罷了，並沒有特別想用在哪裡，再說了，他夜遊的時候從不怕被人看到，因為他是級長嘛！

德拉科看了一眼車站，那裡的人潮依舊不減，畢竟離發車還有一段時間。

「暑假的時候你在做什麼？」德拉科好奇的問，但更多的是期待。

哈利想了想：「我會到陋居──我朋友羅恩的家，在那裡替他們照顧小孩，還有見見教子泰德……他明年就是霍格華茲的新生了，估計他會和他父親路平一樣是個格蘭芬多。」

「我知道他，他的母親在戰爭的時候犧牲了。」德拉科點點頭。

「是的。」提到唐克斯，哈利還是忍不住傷心。

「所以，你這一整個暑假都在陪伴小孩，但就是沒有我？」德拉科有些怨恨的看著哈利，他的眼神成功的讓哈利笑出來。

「噢，當然有你啦！只是我不能隨便進出馬爾福莊園，但如果可以，我們能約在斜角巷見面。」哈利忍不住向前擁抱德拉科。

德拉科用力的抱緊哈利，留戀的在他身上聞了又聞，希望將這味道一直記在心中。

遠處的火車發出叮噹聲，提醒所有人即將要發車，哈利攬著德拉科的肩膀走向火車，如今的德拉科已經長到和他的肩膀一樣高了，他估計德拉科還會繼續長高。

「再見，德拉科。」哈利理了理德拉科亂飛的劉海，意外的發現自己還是很不捨與他分離，畢竟他已經好幾星期沒看到這男孩了，昨晚的他們才剛見面，如今卻又要分開。

「再見，哈利……你會給我寫信對吧？」

「當然，每天一封。」

「不用那麼多。」雖說如此，但德拉科心裡還是期待每天都能收到哈利的信。

猩紅色的火車緩慢行駛起來，哈利看到德拉科一直站在窗戶邊看著他，那雙眼睛在看他的時候才會將純真袒露而出。

對其他人而言，德拉科或許只是一個自大妄為的人，但對他來說，德拉科是隻獨角獸。


	24. 莊園內

哈利放下手中的《預言家日報》，上頭的頭版正是他本人。

『回歸傲羅，受重傷的哈利˙波特』廣大的標題在配上自己昏迷的照片，哈利嗤笑一聲，那群反對他的人總是在這種地方耗血本。

拿起放在一旁，來自盧修斯˙馬爾福的信件，哈利再一次確認信件內容。高貴的老馬爾福一點也不手軟，能拿到的資訊是一個也不漏地給他，如此一來，哈利就能快速鞏固地位了。

霍格華茲學期結束後，作為病人的哈利被迫回到了醫院作觀察，再反覆的被確認無礙後，哈利終於告別了聖蒙果，並打算永遠都不要再進這個鬼地方，他發現這次的受傷讓所有親朋好友都嚇了一大跳，天狼星和路平在得知他『逃跑』的事蹟之後，劈頭大罵一番，而斯內普，那個已經罵得夠多的男人還在一旁加油添醋──明明他們才是死對頭，怎麼到了他身上，天狼星就跟斯內普合作無間了呢？

哈利拿他的教父和路平沒辦法，只好安分地待在古里某街十二號裡教導即將入學的泰德基本魔咒，為此，時常與他通信來往的斯內普大大的數落他一番。

被關在古里某街十二號中其實也並不無趣，他們朋友們只要有空都會來這裡一起享用晚餐，在戰爭結束後，古里某街十二號被繼續作為鳳凰會的總部營運著，這裡不僅僅是鳳凰會總部，還是哈利的家。

今天，哈利除了收到來自德拉科和盧修斯的信以外，還收到一封意外的信件。

「你表哥來的信？」路平拿著馬克杯驚詫的看著哈利，在得到哈利肯定的點頭後，他帶著疑惑的問：「發生什麼事了？」

「說來也是命用捉弄人……達力在信中提到，他的兒子是個巫師。」

路平瞪大雙眼，不可思議：「哇，那你姨丈肯定快昏了不是嗎？他那麼討厭巫師，結果自己的孫子卻是個實打實的巫師。」

哈利聳肩：「可不是嗎？達力幾年下來一直在勸姨丈接受巫師的存在，但姨丈認為達力是被我給操控了！現在好了，他孫子是個巫師，第一次使用出魔法還是在姨丈面前！達力跟妻子很高興，但姨丈可不這麼覺得，現在他們父子倆感情快決裂了……阿姨倒是沒表態呢。」

聽著這戲劇性的發展，路平配著簡單的早餐下嚥，他無法對這段經歷在做更多的心得了，或許就如哈利所說的，命運捉弄人。

「達力來請教我一些問題……其實也不用太過緊張，麻瓜出身的巫師都會有人過去解釋的，但我還是很高興他能來問我。」哈利笑了出來，雖然他之前與達力的感情是真的不好，但他們都長大了，達力也向他為自己曾經做過的事情道歉，哈利選擇原諒他，因為他還記得，當自己離開的時候，只有達力是真正意義上關心他的人。

「那另一封信呢？」路平笑著看著躺在一旁的信件，他早已看出上頭的封蠟代表著馬爾福，他早猜到哈利一直和德拉科有聯繫。

「如你所知，是德拉科……嗯，我該提醒盧修斯讓德拉科多玩一些，他才十六歲耶，不應該有那麼多的課業壓在身上……別用那種眼神看我，如今的德拉科應該快樂的玩魁地奇，而不是念無聊的商業學。」哈利對上路平那雙饒有興趣的雙眼苦笑。

「他最近都不跟我提他有多想我了，只是抱怨自己今天有背了多少書，被抓到祖先畫像前聽什麼心得……他全寫在信裡頭了，我真希望他放棄寫那幾個字去補眠。」哈利攪拌著杯中的咖啡，看著裡頭的白沫打著轉，他看得入神，連自己的聲音變得模糊也忘了。他很想念德拉科，想念他的人、聲音以及身上的味道，他想他或許該去馬爾福莊園一趟，畢竟他答應過德拉科的。

「你不必太在意別人，哈利。」路平的聲音拉回哈利的思緒。哈利疑惑的看向路平，在他那經歷滄桑的臉上，他只看見了溫和的笑。

「不用在意盧修斯或者天狼星，盧修斯關心他兒子，只要他兒子想要的話，他根本沒辦法阻止，而天狼星……雖然他一直討厭著德拉科，但我會說服他，而且你硬要去他也沒辦法阻止不是嗎？這個時候就耍點性子，天狼星愛你。」

哈利眨眨眼，硬是把那股酸楚給嚥回去。路平說得對，他可以不用顧慮別人。

「如果你的安分守己是因為西弗勒斯的話，那就更不用擔心了，你知道他一直是怠忽職守的，他根本不想浪費時間在約束你這件事上。」路平聳肩，一語戳中哈利一直以來擔心的點。

「……你說得對。」哈利點頭。如果想要到馬爾福莊園，哈利必須要有個正當理由──而剛好，他就是有正當的理由不是嗎？

「路平，我要出發到馬爾福莊園，就麻煩你給天狼星帶消息了。」哈利從廚房往外看，他的教父天狼星如今還躺在臥室中與泰德呼呼大睡，趁這個時候離開最好不過了。

「沒問題。」路平看著哈利匆匆地整理自己的儀容，便抓著外套往外走去，聽到門關上的聲音後，路平看了看時間，估計天狼星快要起床了，他要怎麼向他解釋呢？總之，先讓克利切準備好兩人份的早餐吧。

×

盧修斯看著哈利面帶微笑地坐在自己面前，自己手上還拿著一封信，信件的主人正是眼前這位不速之客。

「我說，你信件的墨都還沒乾呢。」盧修斯拿出手帕擦掉抹在手指上的黑墨，不高興的說著：「況且，在拜訪人家時，早幾天寫好信才是良好習慣，希望你記得，否則只會讓你的行為掉漆而已。」

「我明白了。」哈利收起笑容嚴肅的點點頭，但盧修斯知道，哈利根本沒把他的規勸給聽進去，而眼前的這個人，根本不是像信封內所寫的那樣，是為了討論工作而來。

盧修斯嘆口氣：「既然都到這裡了，就別遮掩了……德拉科還在休息，估計要等九點才會起床。」

「我以為你每天都五點叫他起床讀書。」哈利眨了眨眼睛。

「是這樣沒錯，但我昨晚發現他在寫信給你，那麼晚了，還寫了足足三頁的信給你？」

「多虧你讓他有這麼多內容可以寫。」

「難道你沒聽出來我在譴責你嗎？」盧修斯皺著眉低喝道：「他是我兒子，我看得出來他儘管忙於準備繼承家業的前置作業，還是不忘了你。」

哈利因盧修斯的這番話感到驚訝，他用眼神示意他繼續說下去。

「……我從小就教育德拉科要為家族付出，他也一直貫徹這個觀念，家族，就是一切，然而讓他這樣認真學習如何當個好主人的原因不是家族，而是你，哈利˙波特。」盧修斯眉頭皺得更深了，他用著擔憂的語氣說著：「他在為你而努力啊，他知道我要協助你當上局長，而他是下任馬爾福的主人，在我卸任之後，他還想繼續協助你，不管到時候你是不是局長，他都打算繼續為你付出。」

哈利聽得出來盧修斯的語氣中滿是擔心，雖然在聽了盧修斯的話後他也一樣擔心著德拉科，擔心他會不會拚過頭，也擔心他在涉足黑暗的時候會不會受傷，但比起擔心，心中更多的是開心與感動，聽到德拉科在為他付出，是一件令人欣喜不已的事。

「我一直都記取著教訓，為了利益而前進是件危險的事，一不小心，德拉科可能會踏上和我一樣的道路……」

「不，他不會。」哈利皺眉打斷了盧修斯的話：「你要知道，他和你不一樣……請容許我這麼說，他會這麼做不是為了利益！是為了我，他喜歡我，我看得出來，而我並不是伏地魔，我也不會讓德拉科陷入危險。」

盧修斯緘默看著哈利的雙眼，銳利的眼神正在探究哈利有無說謊，最後他敗下陣來，信任哈利。

哈利說得對，德拉科不是他，儘管是他的兒子，他也在教育上頭費足了心思，這幾年下來也聽了納西莎的勸，放下了以往的成見，去改變現狀。

「希望你永遠記得你說的……你要知道，說出口的話，即便沒有立下不破誓，一旦違背了，也是會要人命的。」盧修斯用著危險的視線看著哈利，讓對方知曉自己並不是沒有毒的蛇。

而哈利不後悔，既然德拉科都可以為他做努力了，他為什麼不立約呢？他說到做到，況且，對於德拉科，他從不食言。

「哈利！」德拉科驚喜的聲音打斷了兩人的談話，盧修斯用了警告的眼神瞪了哈利一眼後，若無其事地喝著茶。

「德拉科。」哈利從沙發上站起，迎向從樓梯跑下來的德拉科，在德拉科因為跑得太急而差點被拖得滑溜的地板給滑倒時接住了對方，看著懷中笑得開懷的少年，哈利滿心歡喜與溫暖。

「你怎麼來了？」德拉科任由哈利抱著自己，因為他一點也不討厭哈利的懷抱，相反的，他相當喜歡並且懷念著，哈利的味道充斥在鼻腔當中，幸福就在這個時候蔓延開來。

「我來和你爸爸談事情。」

「只有這樣？」德拉科眨了眨眼睛。

「沒，主要還是要來見你。」哈利笑開懷，他差點沒忍住在少爺臉上親吻，他知道，盧修斯還在一旁，他不能這麼做，他知道盧修斯允許他抱著德拉科已經是很大的讓步了。

「咳嗯。」盧修斯適時的提醒著自己還在這裡。

「爸爸早安。」德拉科對著盧修斯敷衍的一笑，立刻轉頭看著哈利：「你什麼時候離開？應該不是現在吧？」

「咳咳……不是現在，我能待到下午，或者你想讓我留下來吃晚餐都行。」

「不可能。」盧修斯馬上說：「頂多半天，你晚上還有行程，而德拉科也有自己的事情要做。」

哈利回過神，因為與德拉科見面太高興的原因，他都把晚上的事情給忘了，不過吃頓晚餐而已，也不太會影響到工作……算了吧，盧修斯都已經開放半天的時間讓他和德拉科相處，已經超出他的讓步範圍了。

「對的，我差點給忘了……」

「我的確有事情……」德拉科有些遺憾的說，但隨即轉了個話題說：「那你晚上要做什麼？」

「應酬。」哈利回。他過去幾年來沒有太用心去經營人際網，所以他必須抓緊時間好好惡補一番，在他的救世主光圈還未完全黯淡之前。

德拉科理解哈利，他也聽爸爸抱怨過哈利那破爛不堪的人際網，但這也不怪哈利，他們馬爾福從小就被教育人際的重要性，很小的時候就需要去維持人際關係，每個重要人物都要抽點時間來聚會凝結感情，但哈利不一樣，沒有人在他小時候就叮囑他要好好經營人際關係，而當時的哈利，根本不曉得自己需要這些。在與伏地魔抗爭的那段時間，哈利也無須認真去經營關係，因為所有大人物都往他這邊靠過來，而他，只需將鄧不利多相信的人留住就好了。

德拉科安分地坐在沙發上吃完他的早餐後，才與哈利別過盧修斯，兩人前往馬爾福的花園內。

哈利永遠記得馬爾福的花園，尤其是那隻明明過了那麼多年，卻還是健康活著的白孔雀。

「雖然印象模糊，不過我好像就是在這裡受傷的。」德拉科曾經試過努力的去回想那些被更改的記憶，卻只記得夢中發生的事情，有時候他會懷疑夢的真假，但潛意識中又認為這是真的。

「……是沒錯，在這裡掉下來的。」哈利抬頭看天，曾經發生的事情歷歷在目。

德拉科偷看一眼哈利，他能從哈利的語氣當中聽出他的憂傷，這讓他打消想問到底的念頭，既然哈利這麼傷心，也就不要提了吧。

「我們這個暑假還有機會見面嗎？」德拉科擺弄著花牆上可憐的玫瑰花，轉頭問哈利。

哈利露出歉意的表情：「不確定，我接下來要做許多事情……但我還是會每天寄信給你，好嗎？」

德拉科點頭，這樣子就夠了，他倒是有些擔心哈利會不會在工作期間喜歡上除了他以外的人，一想到會發生這樣的事情，他就恨不得把哈利時時刻刻地綁在自己身邊。


	25. 犯罪了

哈利離開後，德拉科以為自己的暑假會繼續在思念哈利的情況之下度過，卻沒想到他幾乎一半的時間都花在學習上頭。他的父親盧修斯今年開始大力鞭策他的《從商理論學》、《如何與麻瓜做生意》、《魔法心理學：權力與掌控》……等等的額外課業，這絕對是必要的，因為德拉科一出生就知道自己要繼承馬爾福龐大的家業，這是他的驕傲，也是他的夢想。

德拉科沒有過多的時間去思念，但他總能在失神時第一時間想到哈利，那個時候心裡總是暖暖的。

他記得哈利的目標是成為傲羅局長，而他，德拉科，會是輔佐他的第一棟樑，他要以此為目標，經營起馬爾福，就為了哈利。

要是盧修斯知道德拉科的心思絕對會吐血的，但他也無法改變德拉科的想法。

結束沉長理論學，德拉科回到房間之後，看到一封信安靜的躺在書桌上頭，潔白的信封上寫著三個字： **布雷斯**

×

離九月一日開學日越來越近，哈利早已按耐不住心的期待了。一早，他離開了陋居，別過他的教父天狼星以及路平、泰德、衛斯萊一家，他將前往夜行巷替他的朋友海格購買一些殺蟲劑。

說真的，哈利一點也不喜歡夜行巷，但討人厭的是，夜行巷這種地方哈利必須常來，有時是為了替海格買東西，又有時是為了查案，總之如果不是不得已，他是不會來夜行巷的，這裡魚龍混雜，渾沌的黑壓得人喘不過氣，同時，他也是夜行巷不待見的人──誰叫他是哈利˙波特呢？

哈利還記得自己第一次來夜行巷的時候，他躲在消失櫃中，看到盧修斯與納西莎在交易一些黑魔法物品，隨後又遇見了幾個面容不善的人，他真真實實的體會到夜行巷為什麼是許多家長不放心小孩來的地方了。

他還記得曾經替弗雷、喬治在夜行巷買過東西，那對雙胞胎在夜行巷非常有名，他們的殺價手法極高，還相當的厚臉皮，惡作劇的手段也很高明，總是能敲詐這些店家一番，於是他們成了夜行巷的拒絕往來客戶，雙胞胎拜託哈利替他們定期在夜行巷購買物品，於是，哈利從此曾為惡作劇商店新產品第一使用者。

走在歪歪扭扭的小巷當中，哈利抱著懷中的牛皮紙袋，裡頭裝滿了海格需要的除蟲劑，以及一些雙胞胎脫他買的材料，他翻出便條紙再次檢查有無遺漏的物品未購買。

瞥了一眼附近眼神不善的人，哈利覺得自己該離開了──然而卻有東西留住了他的目光，正確來說，那是個人，有著近乎銀色的金髮，德拉科˙馬爾福。

德拉科站在黑魔法物品販賣店前，正在看著擺在門口的一雙枯竭的黑手，看到德拉科的那一瞬間，哈利沒有一絲開心，因為他們正站在夜行巷當中，而德拉科，他身邊沒有父母的身影，完完全全是獨自一人在這麼危險的地方──他在想什麼？

哈利大步向前，扯過德拉科要摸向大手的手，這個動作顯然嚇到了德拉科。

德拉科在轉過頭後發現拉扯他的人是哈利時，原本要破口而出的話立刻吞了回去，他欣喜不已的喊：「哈利！」隨即又發現對方臉上的表情相當難看，頓時覺得緊張。

「跟我來。」哈利冷著聲說，但他一說出口就後悔了，德拉科委屈的表情實在讓他不捨，但他還在氣焰上頭，雖然想要立刻了解德拉科在這裡的原因，但還是耐著性子把人拉出夜行巷、拉出這危險的地方。

通過潮濕的石頭街道，他們爬出夜行巷，一出通往夜行巷的樓梯口時，眼前的熱鬧景象讓哈利的怒氣削減一半，同時，握在手心當中的冰涼的手也讓他找回一些理智。

哈利轉過身來，看著德拉科，他臉上地小心翼翼讓哈利感到無奈。

「你為什麼出現在夜行巷？你不知道那裡很危險嗎？」哈利飽含怒氣的話語讓德拉科的肩膀縮了縮，隨後又不甘弱勢地挺起腰身。

「那裡是布雷斯繼父的店面！他知道我喜歡那些東西，所以邀請我去看。」他可是有正當理由的！

「……我希望以後不管是哪個朋友的家，都不准到那種危險的地方，德拉科，我很高興看到你，但我一點也不希望在夜行巷看見你。」哈利伸手擁住德拉科，將他的嘆息全灑在對方的肩膀上，他感覺到德拉科些微的僵硬。

「我很擔心你……」

「你居然不准我？」德拉科聲音帶著慌張，他試圖掩飾，卻做得不好：「我爸爸才會不准我，你不是我爸爸！」

「我沒說我是你爸爸。」哈利好笑地說，他真想不通這小少爺關注的點，但他還是感覺到對方的不開心，或許德拉科只是不喜歡被他約束而已吧？

哈利摸著德拉科的背，感受到對方纖瘦的身體，心中無比疑惑，明明德拉科喜愛甜食，為什麼吃不胖呢？

「你是最特別的。」他安慰的說，卻沒想到話語的力量這麼的強，這句話不僅僅安撫了德拉科，還推動了一顆巨石落在他自己的心口上，掀起了巨浪。

哈利發現德拉科陷入長長的沉默，直覺告訴他，這沉默有些尷尬。

「來吧，先去吃個晚餐，然後我再把你送回莊園去。」哈利果斷地放開德拉科，讓兩人保持一些距離，希望這樣子能夠趕走一些奇怪的氣氛。

德拉科跟在哈利身後，看著他雄厚的背影發著呆。

哈利剛才那是什麼意思呢？是不是代表著他也有些喜歡他了？

特別的──特別的什麼？如果他在哈利眼中是特別的，是不是就代表他是最重要的呢？

德拉科一方面因哈利的話而欣喜不已，另一方面又覺得迷茫不堪，但他沒辦法開口問哈利到底把他當作什麼樣的特別存在？

他們來到一間餐館內，德拉科知道這一家，但從來沒有進來過，每次他來斜角巷買東西的時候會經過，但他的父母從不帶他來到這種看上去廉價的地方，他們所選擇的永遠都是華貴的事物。

餐館的擺設富有濃厚的鄉村氣息，但德拉科只想到海格的小屋，他曾有興進去過一次，裡頭的味道讓他再也不想再光臨的二次。

「晚上好，貝尼。」哈利向站櫃的老闆打了聲招呼，老闆貝尼開朗的回應，顯然兩人有些交情。

「哈利˙波特，先生，晚上好。」這樣子的句子此起彼落，德拉科跟在哈利後頭，看著他一一向餐館內的客人打招呼，似乎每個人都認識，為什麼這麼說呢？因為哈利把每個向他打招呼的人的名字都喊出來了。

費了好多時間，他們兩個才入坐在最角落的地方，一坐下，柱子就巧妙地擋住了所有人好奇的目光，看來這個位置是特別為哈利留的。

「你知道我一個小時能記五十個人名嗎？」哈利對上了德拉科飽含好奇的雙眼，他勾起嘴角說。

「不知道，看來你很努力。」德拉科笑出聲。

「盧修斯知道的話，大概會讓我別跟『小羅囉』有深交。」哈利撐著下巴說：「不過我想，我可是救世主啊！我這光芒已經開始薄弱起來，如果表現得太高傲那實在很討人厭。」

「你永遠都不會成為我父親那樣的人，你是對的。」德拉科挑起眉，讚賞的點頭。他對哈利的這一點又愛又恨的。

「好菜上桌！」貝尼端著木盤走了過來，他露出閃亮的牙齒，將他們的餐點放在桌上：「招牌菜，你的男友絕對會喜歡。」貝尼向哈利眨眨眼，用一種『不用謝我』的表情看著他。

「貝尼──」哈利窘迫的想打斷貝尼的話，但這老男人才不管呢，他喋喋不休地繼續說著話，絲毫沒有停下聽哈利說話的意思。

「哈利每次來我這就一定要點這個，希望你喜歡海鮮跟白酒……噢，這束花是我特別為你們準備的，代表著永遠的愛情！」貝尼將插了一朵粉色花的玻璃瓶擺在兩人中央。

「你們剛好趕在它開花的季節，這是鱗托菊，如果喜歡的話，它很適合做成乾燥花──那麼，祝你們用餐愉快。」貝尼離去前又對哈利愉快地眨眼睛，德拉科已經看到哈利羞愧地將自己的臉埋到雙手當中。

「抱歉──德拉科，他估計把你當作我的情人了……」哈利悶著的聲音從他的指間流出。

「你不希望我是你的情人嗎？」德拉科睜著大眼說，語氣帶著控制不了的焦急，這讓哈利抬起頭來看他，那雙祖母綠的雙眼盯得他背後發麻。

「我開玩笑的。」德拉科開懷笑著，但哈利的沉默就像火一般的灼傷他的喉嚨，讓他在笑的時候感到格外的疼痛。

「要來點蜂蜜甜酒嗎？」哈利打破了兩人之間的尷尬，點了一杯蜂蜜甜酒遞給了德拉科，而他自己則偏向酒精濃度高一些的酒飲。

「謝謝。」這杯酒來得太剛好了，碗中食物裡摻的白酒根本不能灌醉他，蜂蜜甜酒好一些，至少能讓他放鬆。

杯中的蜂蜜甜酒不斷續滿著，德拉科早已不清楚自己喝了多少杯了，當視線開始模糊的時候，德拉科才隱約知道自己已經醉了。

「……噢，真糟糕，都忘記阻止你了。」

哈利看著德拉科趴在木桌上，雙眼已經瞇了起來，似乎馬上就能睡著，他懊惱的抓著德拉科的雙手搭在自己肩上，托著德拉科把人給抱起。

對方帶著酒氣的呼吸噴在耳邊，哈利深吸一口氣──剛才只顧著去想德拉科的話，完全忘記叮囑對方少喝點，一回神，德拉科早就醉倒了。

「貝克，我需要跟你要間房間。」哈利一秒就決定要在外留宿，要是他抱著醉倒的德拉科回莊園，盧修斯和納西莎絕對會殺了他的。

「沒問題。」貝克神秘的笑了笑，這讓哈利尷尬極了，欲說出的解釋被無力的吞回去，哈利嘆口氣，拿走貝克給他的鑰匙，往二樓的住宿區走去。

「老天，你是不是胖了？」哈利爬著木質老舊的樓梯到達二樓時不得不停下腳步喘氣，他靠著欄杆撥了撥德拉科亂掉的劉海。

「……明明就是你老了，誰胖了？」德拉科在迷糊間聽見了哈利的抱怨，反射性地低聲呢喃。

哈利嘆口氣，邊走邊說：「好吧，或許只是我腰不行了……」

照著鑰匙上的號碼，哈利找到了房間，進了門之後是熟悉的擺設，畢竟他在外的時候都會來這裡住宿。

將滿身酒氣的德拉科放在床上後，哈利伸手打算替對方整理好凌亂的衣服，然而雙手卻僵在對方的胸口上。比平常更紅潤的皮膚從凌亂的衣口中露出，哈利不知為何看得呆滯，德拉科的悶哼抓回了哈利的思緒，他趕緊替德拉科理好衣口。

剛要離開時，德拉科睜開了雙眼，瞳孔是酒醉的迷茫。

「睡吧，我會通知盧修斯你外宿。」冒著生命危險。

德拉科微微張開嘴巴，呢喃著什麼，哈利沒聽清楚，只好側耳靠近，這才聽清德拉科所說的：「你不親親我嗎？」

「什麼？」哈利瞪大雙眼，不敢置信。

「親親我……才能睡覺。」德拉科一張嘴，吐出的全是酒氣，到哈利這裡全變成撩人的甜膩氣息，哈利對這個轉變感到驚詫，認為今晚肯定有什麼變了。

德拉科不斷重複著，哈利看他累得想睡卻又不斷呢喃的樣子，心軟了下來。

「是的，我會親親你……」既然是你的要求……，哈利低頭找尋到那張不斷開闔的嘴，一吻上去，是令人沉醉的世界。

舌尖不小心碰觸到一塊，驚得哈利趕緊離開。

德拉科疑惑的皺著眉：「不是這裡……」

什麼？哈利眨眨眼，下一秒，被德拉科格外有力的手給抓了下來，柔軟的唇印在額頭上。

「晚安吻是這樣子，這都不會，太蠢了吧。」德拉科嘲笑的語氣就像一道雷打在哈利身上，讓哈利整個人都蒙了。

哈利一臉不可思議地看著那個肇事的人已經呼呼大睡，他無力的倒在身後的椅子中，雙手掩住發燙的臉。

「我這是犯罪了……？」


	26. 開學日

隔天一早，德拉科發現自己躺在一個陌生的旅館當中，房間中有淡淡的濕氣，這引來德拉科的不悅。

腦袋沉沉的，還隱隱發疼，德拉科努力的回想到底發生什麼事。

「我記得我遇上了哈利……一起吃飯，喝了很多酒──」德拉科瞪大雙眼，昨晚發生的事情排山倒海的湧了過來，德拉科掙扎著從床上爬起，他聽到房間附設的浴室內傳來流水聲，估計哈利還沒走，正在裡頭沖澡。

德拉科因羞恥而脹紅了臉，雖然昨晚自己醉了，但也不是什麼都不記得，那些重要的可是一個地方都沒忘，他很慶幸自己沒有忘記那個吻，雖然那只是誤會的產物，卻讓他心中暖呼呼的。

德拉科重新躺回床上，剛躺下的那一刻，浴室的門被打開來，德拉科用餘光看見哈利光著膀子，下半身圍著一條浴巾走了出來，身後帶著一團熱氣，這畫面對德拉科來講太過刺激，害他的臉再次變紅通。

「你醒了？」哈利看見德拉科睜著眼睛直勾勾的看著他，被他的模樣給好笑到，他露出比平時更溫和的笑容，或許是因為昨晚發生的事情吧，他對待德拉科的態度有了一絲轉變，儘管哈利正消極的抵擋這個轉變。

「嗯……我餓了。」德拉科從床上坐起，低著頭不再看哈利。他知道哈利昨晚可清醒了，所以他正假裝沒有那件事，德拉科體貼的也沒提起，畢竟太羞恥了。

「那去吃頓早餐吧，之後……你可以自己回去嗎？」哈利停頓一下，覺得自己帶德拉科回去太危險了，各方面來講，現在他應該遠離德拉科，縱使他心底對此很牴觸。

哈利看到德拉科乖巧的點頭，雖然因對方低著頭而看不到表情，但哈利隱約知道德拉科對這個提議很不喜歡。

下了樓吃頓簡單的早餐後，哈利目送德拉科離開，自己則站在原地發呆許久才捨得回古里某街。

自從在斜角巷分別之後，德拉科再也沒在這個暑假看見哈利，兩人的互動只剩下信件。

對於那次外宿，盧修斯向德拉科打聽了幾次，但德拉科始終沒有鬆口說出那晚發生什麼事，這令盧修斯有些生氣，但令盧修斯驚訝的是，德拉科回來之後，在學業上頭居然更加努力了，每天從早到晚都捧著書本在看，這讓盧修斯更加覺得那晚肯定發生什麼事了。

離九月一日越來越近，德拉科與父母到斜角巷採買新學期需要的用品。在採買用品上，他們家有一定的堅持，德拉科也從未與朋友一同採買過上學用品，他們家一致認為，這是個良好的家族活動。

飛天掃帚販賣店的櫥窗內又擺上了新型的飛天掃帚，德拉科看著那把紅色的飛天掃帚，覺得特別的格蘭芬多，他想到了哈利，想到哈利放在房裡的那把老舊的火閃電，他覺得眼前這把會很適合哈利。

「想要？」盧修斯看著兒子雙眼亮晶晶的看著櫥窗內的新型飛天掃把，問了一句，沒等到兒子回應，他便讓妻子納西莎到裡頭買了一把出來。

接過包裝好的飛天掃把，德拉科露出笑容，想起哈利生日那天他找不到適合的禮物，便包了個昂貴的領帶夾給對方，他一直認為有點隨便，如今，終於讓他找到更好的生日禮物了。

「我喜歡這個，謝謝爸爸。」

哈利也會喜歡的。

九月一日開學日，德拉科作為前任級長早早就到了級長室向新上任的級長說明工作內容，結束之後他與潘西分開去了一趟廁所，在德拉科準備回包廂，卻看到一間包廂內只坐了一個小男孩，小男孩的頭髮是亮麗的粉紅色，這吸引了德拉科的目光。

不知為何，德拉科拉開了那包廂的門，有著粉紅色頭髮的小男孩詫異地看著他。

「你是易容馬格斯？」德拉科好奇地看著小男孩，仔細看了之後，他才發現這個小男孩似乎是個易容馬格斯，德拉科知道易容馬格斯是相當稀少的，恰巧的，他 知道有幾位易容馬格斯，一位是已故的唐克斯，另一位就是她的兒子泰德。

小男孩點點頭。

「那你大概就是泰德了。」德拉科關上門，翹著腿坐在泰德對面的位置，他向泰德伸出手，友好的說：「我是德拉科˙馬爾福，你或多或少聽過我吧？」

泰德握上他的手，一直面無表情的他終於露出一個笑容：「時常聽到。」

「哦？是什麼樣的……傳言？」

「也不算傳言……我知道你是著名的前食死徒的孩子。」泰德收回手：「『盧修斯是個天生的大渾蛋，馬爾福的血液當中留著邪惡與卑鄙』天狼星叔叔是這麼對我說的。」

德拉科瞪大雙眼：「他說的也不完全錯？」

「或許……？『馬爾福縱然可惡，那也是過去式了，現在的德拉科很好，一點也看不出他是個馬爾福。』教父是這麼對我說的。」泰德賊賊一笑。

德拉科摸了摸下巴，原來在哈利眼中他是這樣子的啊……

「那你覺得呢？」

「我覺得我要親自認識你才會知道你是怎樣的人。」泰德說。

德拉科挑眉：「儘管我可能是還有著邪惡與卑鄙的馬爾福？」

「是的。」泰德愉快一笑，轉身從包包中拿出這幾年霍格華茲才流行起來的校刊，裡頭寫了許多八卦，如果你知道一些特定的咒語，也能在校刊當中找到你需要的。

「教父帶給我的，我跟他要了很久他才肯給我。」泰德聳肩，隨後翻開校刊，指著每一期校刊都會放著的四個學院院徵。

「爸爸跟天狼星叔叔都說我會被分到格蘭芬多，但是我比較想去別的學院……雷文克勞或者是斯萊特林。」

「你很聰明。」德拉科看了泰得一眼，從剛剛的對話當中，他完全能感受到泰德的小聰明。

「謝謝。」泰德愉快一笑，又翻了一頁校刊，德拉科的目光被吸引過去，因為上頭印著哈利正在課堂上教書的模樣。

泰德偷偷打量著德拉科，他看教父的目光帶著絲絲愛慕，這目光他看多了，因為教父身旁從不缺這種人。

火車繼續行駛，兩人卻再無對話，不久，窗外下起小雨，斑斑雨點打在窗戶上，最後因承受不住重量而向下滑落，德拉科無聊的看著這番情景，思緒卻飄向遙遠的霍格華茲，他想，哈利或許已經到達學校了，正在明亮的大廳當中等著所有學生的到來吧？

閉上雙眼，德拉科回憶著哈利給他的輕吻，心中充滿甜蜜，縱使他明白那只是個意外，卻還是忍不住有期待。

忽然，包廂的門被打開，德拉科詫異地看著站在門口的人，那不就是許久沒見的弗洛伊˙賽門嗎？

弗洛伊臉上沒有笑，他目光有些冰冷。他怎麼會在這裡？德拉科皺起眉頭。

「呦，想說怎沒聽見你吵鬧的聲音，原來躲在這裡啊……和一個一年級生。」弗洛伊將目光放在泰德身上，他看到泰德粉紅色的頭髮時愣了一下，隨即露出挑畔的笑容「原來是泰德˙路平。」

「學長好。」泰德眨眨眼，露出燦爛的笑容，與弗洛伊那邪惡的表情成了對比，這讓德拉科好奇地看著兩個人。

「原來狼人的孩子懂禮貌啊。」

「是啊，比一般人強很多對吧？」泰德笑瞇瞇的附和，德拉科聽言立刻看向弗洛伊，果然，他沒有錯過弗洛伊難看的臉色。

「所以有什麼事？」德拉科翹起腿，舒服地靠在椅背上，他下意識地把玩左手拇指上的板指。

「沒什麼，跟你說一聲我這學期會進球隊，給我等著吧。」弗洛伊看了一眼屬於馬爾福繼承人標誌的板指一眼後說。

「嗯哼，沒什麼事就走吧。」這個時候，門外出現了餐車，德拉科叫住推餐車的服務員，買了一些糖果餅乾，這路程還有些遠，他需要吃點東西打發時間。

「也給我來點這個吧。」一旁的弗洛伊拿起巧克力，給了服務員一堆金加隆，他看向德拉科：「我請客。」

「這怎麼好意思。」雖然口上這麼說，但德拉科還是爽快地拿著一堆糖果餅乾轉身回包廂內，而身後，是吃起巧克力的弗洛伊，他大搖大擺地坐在泰德身邊，兩隻腳毫無形象的靠在對面的椅子上。

德拉科將手上的食物全數丟在身旁，擋住了那雙礙眼的腳。

「泰德˙路平、德拉科˙馬爾福，一個奇怪的組合。」吃完手中巧克力的弗洛伊，很順手的拿過對面的軟糖，拆開來咬在嘴中說著。

「加一個混血弗洛伊˙賽門。」德拉科嗤笑：「夠奇怪了吧？」

「噢，是啊，那你不怕嗎？狼人的小孩，他可能有狼人血統──或許月亮一出現，他就會吃了你！」弗洛伊誇張的瞪著雙眼說著，說完還低聲笑了幾聲。

德拉科面對弗洛伊的嘲弄，簡單明瞭地給了對方一個白眼。

「誰都知道我遺傳我媽比較多。」泰德拆了一包巧克力蛙，驚喜的說：「噢！是教父呢！」說完，將卡片丟給了對面的德拉科。

「這個送你吧，我房裡已經有八張教父的卡片了，我還得在他放假的時候看到他的臉，你們知道嗎？這簡直是個噩夢！」泰德抱怨的說著。

德拉科小心的收起卡片，在收起之前他還偷偷看了卡片一眼，裡頭的哈利正笑著看著他，那笑容迷得他失神。

「看來你很不喜歡教父呢，倒是有個人愛得要死要活──」弗洛伊故意拖長音調，眼神曖昧的看著德拉科。

「傳言是真的嗎？你喜歡波特教授？畢竟你的護法獸都變型了。」

「我媽的護法獸也變成了爸爸的。」泰德好像嫌事情不夠嚴重，添加了一句，兩人一同看著德拉科。

德拉科淺笑不語，然而目光卻死死瞪的兩個人，心底說著：你們完蛋了！

遠遠的，德拉科已經看到霍格華茲最高的塔樓了，他們停在霍格莫德車站，德拉科和泰德、弗洛伊一同下了車。

「一年級的新生──跟著我──」海格的大嗓音今年依舊，他穩穩抓住了所有新生興奮又不安的心，新生們慢慢往高大的海格靠攏。

「等會見。」泰德給了德拉科以及弗洛伊一個笑容，隨後抓著背上的隨行背包跑向海格。

弗洛伊吹了個口哨：「你看到他對我笑了嗎？真不可思議。」

「你和我站在一起才不可思議。」德拉科側身，向遠處向他揮手的布雷斯和潘西打招呼。

「我該閃了，你那兩個跟班看到我又要吵了。」弗洛伊皺了皺鼻子，雙手插到口袋中走向屬於自己的小團體。

馬車順著道路向霍格華茲城堡前進，路途上的高大樹林被夜風吹得沙沙作響。

不久後，他們停在城堡大門前，台階上站著嚴肅的西弗勒斯˙斯內普，德拉科知道他正在等一年級的新生搭乘船隻到達城堡。

「晚上好，斯內普教授。」德拉科與布雷斯、潘西三人向斯內普打了聲招呼，再得到對方的回應之後，三人才通過大門前往大廳，他們的肚子已經開始向他們抗議了。

跟著人群魚貫地走進大廳，德拉科看了一眼站在最前面的哈利一眼，讓他又驚又喜的是對方也看著他，他趕緊露出笑容。

「有個好開頭啊，兄弟。」一旁的布雷斯用手肘撞了一下他，德拉科也很不客氣地撞了回去。

吃了一頓美味的晚餐之後，德拉科故意留了下來，靠在大廳門口旁的牆邊等待哈利的出現。

四個學院的學生都已經回到自己的宿舍，安靜的走廊上只聽得到大廳內些微的說話聲，說話聲越來越近，德拉科轉過頭，看到了哈利與斯內普兩個人低聲談論著。

哈利看到他的時候愣了一下，隨即綻放笑容。

「德拉科，你已經不是級長了，這樣子會被投訴的。」哈利打趣地說著，一邊看向身旁嚴肅的男人。

「離熄燈還有一段時間不是嗎？」德拉科不滿地說著，還拿出哈利送他的懷錶出來，讓對方看一看現在的時間還未到規定的熄燈時間。

「你們先談吧。」

德拉科看向模樣透著淡淡疲累的斯內普，目光有些疑惑，然而兩人卻沒有想解釋的意思。

「西弗勒斯前不久替我做了一些事，所以比較累。」等斯內普離開之後，哈利才悶著聲說著，德拉科抬眼看哈利，在他臉上看到了些微的歉意。

「……教授他不是那種會做違心事的人。」德拉科笨拙地安慰著，他希望哈利不要太過於在意，影響了心情。

大概是德拉科的安慰起了點效果，哈利看上去已經好多了，兩個人並著肩走在長廊之中，哈利陪著德拉科聊天熄燈前五分鐘，便送他回到了斯萊特林。

在地窖的門前，德拉科停住了腳步，躊躇一會後還是開口了。

「哈利……那天晚上……」德拉科對上了哈利疑惑的雙眼，頓時又覺得無法言語了，他敷衍的一笑：「沒什麼，晚安。」

「晚安。」

待地窖石門被關上，石牆又恢復平時的光滑無物後，哈利才卸下一身防備，露出愧疚又掙扎的表情。

──或許，德拉科他記得那晚上的事情。

他認清事實的閉上雙眼，太陽穴一抽一抽的疼，哈利想假裝沒這件事也沒辦法……這難以啟齒的事情，他又該跟誰討論呢？


	27. 可能性

新的學期開始，六年級生需要上的課程只剩下巫普測驗所通過科目，德拉科並沒因此而閒下來，他將其餘的空堂時間留給了馬爾福家族代代相傳的理論，他的父親還替他收拾了幾個相框，裡頭會有祖先定期的給他講課。

也多虧了學業的忙碌，德拉科才能暫時忘掉感情上的煩惱。

斯萊特林的隊長瑪莎畢業後，魁地奇的隊長意外地落在布雷斯身上。

「看來校長很看重你啊。」德拉科笑著用手肘撞了撞布雷斯，開學時聽到對方成了魁地奇隊長時，自己是萬分驚訝的，不只是他，在其他人眼中，布雷斯的成績不好也不壞，是一種平緩到讓人會遺忘的地步，德拉科也曾疑惑過布雷斯為什麼能得到這個職位呢？但幾次深思之後，才明白像布雷斯這種人才適合這個職位。

布雷斯雖然成績平淡，但他的策略性高，處理事情時的反應力即快，平時不說話時也很有威攝力，這樣的人顯然很適合管理斯萊特林。

布雷斯瞥了他一眼：「等一下的測驗努力一點，我可不想被人說我偏袒朋友。」

德拉科聳聳肩。

是的，接下來就是這個學年的球員選拔，舊的球員一半以上都畢業了，如今正式交接的重要時期，這場選拔攸關了他們這一整年的成績。

「來應徵搜球手的只有你和一位女孩。」布雷斯穿戴著球具，邊將外袍穿上邊說著：「是低你一年級的阿斯托利亞˙格林格拉斯。」

德拉科聽了這個名字立刻挑眉：「格林格拉斯？」他記得這個家族，和他們馬爾福有些生意上的往來。

「潘西跟她挺要好的。」

「哦？」這他倒是沒聽說過。

「還有……阿斯托利亞暗戀你一段時間了，潘西沒有告訴她你喜歡波特教授。」布雷斯想了想之後還是坦言，反正以他朋友的觀察力，不久便能看出這女孩暗戀著他。

德拉科點點頭，並未太過驚訝。

「反正……」德拉科拉好套在手上的龍皮手套，露出笑顏來：「不管對手是誰，這個位置我非拿到不可。」

選拔賽是開放觀賽的，德拉科剛走出休息室便看見哈利靠著觀眾席用木頭搭起的圍牆上對他笑著，臉上一閃而過的害羞立刻被自己掩飾掉，他抬了抬手，不敢表現出太急切的模樣。

在正式選拔之前，來參加的人員都能夠在場上練習，此時的球場上已經飛滿了穿著綠色衣袍的學生們。

「今年選拔的人很多呢。」德拉科咋舌，場上各式各樣的人都有，身體健壯的，身形苗小的。

不僅僅在天空上飛的人，就連一旁也有幾位拿著飛天掃把聊天的，德拉科看了過去，輕而易舉地在那群人當中找到了阿斯托利亞。

阿斯托利亞有著一頭金髮，她笑起來時有兩個可愛的小酒窩。

德拉科不清楚自己為什麼這麼篤定她就是阿斯托利亞，但如果就以前的他來說的話，那就是一種「純血的直覺」。

「別看得太久，某人要生氣了。」一旁的布雷斯帶著戲謔的口吻說著，德拉科瞪了過去，卻發現布雷斯正用眼神示意自己看左邊的方向，他順著看了過去，立即發現哈利正黑著臉往他這裡看著。

「我覺得波特教授喜歡你。」

「……別亂說。」

德拉科胡亂的搪塞過去，心裡頭卻想起那天晚上的親吻，頓時覺得唇上還留著哈利的味道。

他真的喜歡自己嗎？他是在吃醋嗎？

德拉科無從得知，只是心中忍不住去相信布雷斯的話。

選拔開始，布雷斯先是一個個的叫來問話，把一些入隊理由莫名其妙的人趕出去，這一環節便花費了他們近兩個小時的時間。

上午的行程只是個面試，接著下午才是重頭戲，一群挑選而出的人員排在草地上，因為布雷斯的精挑細選，原本二十來人的選手只剩下寥寥無幾不到十人。

搜球手的選拔賽排列在最後一個，在選拔開始之前德拉科便跑去跟哈利聊天，他們兩個隔著木欄聊得正開心的時候，拿著飛天掃帚的阿斯托利亞走向了他們。

首先注意到的是哈利。

哈利對這女孩有印象，是個學習態度好，實作能力也強的女孩，但讓他對這女孩有所留心的原因是因為盧休斯曾向他提過格林格拉斯家族，這個家族是所謂的「純血二十八家」的其中一員，更是盧修斯曾透漏過的「未來媳婦名單成員」之一。

哈利當初不贊成盧修斯的擅自決定，德拉科喜歡誰、想和誰交往共組家庭是他自己的事情，不是任何人能夠安排的，如今，哈利也反對盧修斯，同時也覺得，自己不能夠接受德拉科跟除了自己以外的人在一起的事情。

「有什麼事嗎？」面對女性，德拉科一向都展現出紳士完美的一面。他面帶笑容，即便是知道這女孩暗戀著自己也沒有絲毫動搖，他不怕自己這樣子的舉動會讓對方誤以為自己對她有好感。

「你好，我是阿斯托利亞˙格林格拉斯，跟你一樣是要競選搜球手的學生。」阿斯托利亞面上帶著溫和的笑容，一點也不失禮。

德拉科點點頭，聽了她這麼一句，他也沒弄明白對方想表達的。

「我是崇拜學長的實力才來選拔的，雖然我的火侯不到學長的程度，但是我會努力的。」阿斯托利亞堅定的說著，未了還再次的說著：「絕對會努力。」

德拉科被她那不明的氣魄給驚到，只顧著點頭了，等到阿斯托利亞離開後，他才滿臉疑惑的看著哈利。

「嗯……我好像有粉絲了？」

「還是個挺狂熱的女孩子。」哈利笑著點頭。

狂熱嗎？哈利在心中有些想笑。雖然德拉科或許沒看出來，但他隱約知道，那女孩只是醉翁之意不在酒，她真正想表達的是自己不會放棄追求德拉科。

但是哈利的努力也不比她少。

「況且我心裡有底……」哈利呢喃的說著，一雙算計的雙眸看著對他笑開懷的德拉科。

兩人聊沒多久，德拉科便被布雷斯叫了過去，然而並不是因為搜球手的選拔要開始，而是關於弗洛伊。

「怎麼回事？」德拉科看了幾眼忽然出現的弗洛伊，那個人正靠著木欄笑著對他招手。

「他突然要加入選拔。」布雷斯無奈的說。

德拉科挑眉：「你沒告訴他規定嗎？」魁地奇隊員選拔會事先有報名活動，越期報名的一律不作數。

「一般來講我是可以直接趕走他的……但是……」布雷斯嘆口氣：「他是打算應徵打擊手，而我們的打擊手應徵數不多，最後留下的只有一個，我看過了，不行。」

德拉科皺眉，一雙淡色眼眸看向笑得過於精明的弗洛伊。

「有什麼不好呢？就讓他加入吧，他就算有千萬個點子想整我，我也有上億的方法讓他難堪。」

很快，搜球手的選拔開始了，場上只留下德拉科和阿斯托利亞兩個人。

德拉科手上握著的雖然不是最新的飛天掃帚，但還是最新品，相較於德拉科手上的飛天掃帚，阿斯托利亞的就比較舊了。

然而一個好的搜球手，不只是需要一把好的飛天掃帚而已。

德拉科不敢小覷阿斯托利亞，儘管她是低她一年的女孩也不敢。

選拔的內容很簡單，比誰更快抓到金探子。

德拉科跨坐上他的雷鋒號，與對面的阿斯托利亞對視一眼，雙方都在彼此眼中看見了不服輸。

兩人飛向上空，布雷斯拿著金探子站在兩人中間，哨聲響起，金探子拍動著翅膀飛動起來，它東飛西竄，速度之快。

在金探子動起來的那一刻，兩人便隨時動身去抓取那小小的金探子。

哈利在一旁看著，曾經的他也是個搜球手，也經歷過這樣子的場面。搜球手在魁地奇當中扮演了重大角色，需要極快的反應力以及控制能力，這職位的上手程度排名在打擊手之後。在高空當中，風的流向很重要，遇到逆風時便需要極高的控制能力，場上四竄的隊友或者敵隊，場邊的觀眾席，當金探子飛往那裡時，就是考驗搜球手控制能力的時候了。

熟悉德拉科的哈利明白對方的能力是有一定程度的，所以在這方面做得很好，然而他沒想到的是，緊追在德拉科身後的阿斯托利亞也不輸他，每一個轉彎雖然有些危險，卻都完美的閃了過去。

很快的，金探子的身影被場上的兩人捕捉到，在雙方激烈的抗爭之下，德拉科搶下了那勝利的象徵。

回到地面後，德拉科將金探子隨手收入口袋，他對著遠遠看著他的阿斯托利亞走去，並向他伸出了手：「妳是個好對手。」

阿斯托利亞露出了羞怯的表情，握上德拉科的手：「謝謝。」

×

漫長的選拔賽終於結束，久未活動的身體因為這場選拔而得以舒展。德拉科坐在休息室內做著拉筋運動，這能夠避免明天一醒來身體會痠疼不已。

木門被打開，德拉科抬眼看到弗洛伊的抱著胸站在他的面前，德拉科立即給予一個友善的笑容。

德拉科心想著開學以來弗洛伊那莫名其妙的態度，心裡有種怪異的感受。他不清楚弗洛伊的目的，所以比以往還要提防著他。

「你又在打什麼鬼主意？」德拉科大敞著腿，單手抓著腳掌伸展著，一雙眼猜疑的看著弗洛伊。

「我從以前就想要當個打擊手，只是沒有好機會而已。」弗洛伊聳肩說著，隨後在一旁的板凳上坐下：「放輕鬆，我已經看開了。」

「哦？是嗎？」是的話就有鬼了。

「真的。」弗洛伊笑了笑：「自從你的護法變了之後我就想通了……你喜歡波特教授，一個馬爾福未來的當家喜歡教授？這件事被你父母知道的話，對於整個馬爾福來說一定是個打擊吧？」弗洛伊歪著頭想了想。

「純血家族也不過如此。」

「你知道為什麼身為純血的我們如此高貴嗎？」馬爾福挑眉看著弗洛伊，拉筋的動作卻從未停下來：「我們延續的是最原始、傳統的巫師血脈，我們尊敬古老的巫師血脈，認為它是最神聖的……你把它當作一種信仰也行。」

「即便我父母親想要照著最原來脈路走，我也不是他們，純血至上對我來說早就不是表面的意思了，而是更加深刻的，把它當作神一般放在心裡。」德拉科站起身來，從櫃子中拿出巫師袍，將它披在手臂上。

「你說這個給我聽要做──」

「我把我的想法告訴你就代表我的立場改變了。」德拉科打斷弗洛伊的話。

「成熟一點吧，弗洛伊。」

「……你真的喜歡波特教授？」弗洛伊低著頭思考幾番之後，沒有回應德拉科原有的問題，而是轉了一個話題。

「你很在意？」德拉科挑眉，話說回來，開學那天這傢伙也這麼提過……剛剛也是，現在又提了一次。

「是。」

「……」德拉科凝視著弗洛伊那堅定的雙眼，雙唇忍不住抿了抿，他別過頭，看著地板上的塵埃：「是。」

「我不會放棄哈利，絕對不會，年齡差距無所謂，性別無所謂，就算我們的地位差距大也無所謂。」德拉科的聲音有些顫抖，像是在說給弗洛伊聽，又像是在說給自己聽。

他閉上雙眼，深吸一口氣。

他是真的覺得無所謂的，他在想，是不是哈利也跟他一樣覺得無所謂呢？不然哪會吻他？

德拉科忽然想起布雷斯提的那個可能性，至於是不是真的，德拉科會去驗證。


	28. 尾聲

新型的飛天掃帚哈利非常喜歡。前些天德拉科終於將它給送了出去，面對哈利直言的欣喜德拉科臉上潮紅，雖然害羞卻非常開心。

德拉科將自己全身交託於身下的沙發，他側過頭，看著寢室的窗戶，剛好一隻美麗的魚群游過，帶動著水波，德拉科看著魚群製造的氣泡快速的消失，心裡還沉醉在哈利收到禮物時，臉上的那抹溫暖笑意中。

桌上放著方才用餐時，家裡的貓頭鷹送來的信件，上頭是屬於母親的字跡，內容無非是叮囑他用功學習、運動完記得擦乾汗水、三餐要記得吃。

當德拉科在沙發上昏昏欲睡的時候，寢室的門被推了開來，德拉科瞬間睜開雙眼，扭頭看了過去，發現是和他同寢的一位少年。

「德拉科，波特教授請你到他的辦公室一趟。」那位少年這麼說。

德拉科還是忍不住給了自己一個容光煥發，看著鏡中完美的自己，他才打算前往哈利的辦公室。

六年級了，德拉科的課程排得很滿，兩人如果想要見個面都很難，何況哈利還有意的不打擾德拉科，為得就是讓德拉科不分心的做自己的事情，對於這件事情德拉科是知曉的，所以他理解哈利，也因此，他才認為這次哈利請他過去應該是有什麼要緊事。

然而當他走到了哈利的辦公室，卻發現哈利其實也沒什麼重大的事情，只為了給他一樣東西。

劫獵地圖。

「我看過你的成績了，非常棒，所以依約將地圖借給你。」哈利泡了一杯茶放在德拉科面前，用得還是德拉科喜歡的茶葉。

德拉科收下了地圖，鼻息間是熟悉的茶香味，他開心的拿起茶杯喝了一口，轉頭對著哈利笑了笑。

哈利靠著德拉科坐下。德拉科感受到哈利的肩靠著自己，他瞬間覺得緊張起來，一雙眼也不知道要往哪擺，如今他很慶信自己手上還拿著茶杯，否則他可能連手往哪擺都不知道了。

「德拉科？」

「嗯？」德拉科愣了一下，下意識地轉頭過去，那一瞬間，他的呼吸都停止了，哈利的臉在他眼前放大，兩人之間的距離近得可以。他聞到了哈利身上帶著酒味，而且該死的還是蜂蜜甜酒，那甜膩的味道讓他想起那天晚上，而哈利又何嘗不是呢？

「……哈利？」太近了。

德拉科忍不住往後一傾，他以為哈利會就此離開，卻沒想到他卻將臉靠近了他那致命的脖子，一股熱氣噴在上頭，同時，胸口上覆上大手，無須哈利的推動，德拉科順勢的倒在了沙發上。

哈利大部分的重量全壓在他身上，令他喘不過去，但德拉科卻又享受這樣的窒息感。手上的茶杯掉落在毛毯上，接在茶杯掉落聲後的，是哈利濕熱的吻。

「德拉科……」一個長又深的接吻結束後，哈利看著被自己壓在沙發上的德拉科，那個自己一直保護著的孩子，現在居然被他壓在身下。

該死的蜂蜜甜酒，他的自制力在碰到酒之後就是擺設品嗎？哈利這麼在心裡咒惡著。

「你喜歡我對吧？」德拉科看著哈利那若有所思的面容，他正緊皺著眉，嘴巴一張一合的，似乎想說點什麼，德拉科確定那將會是他不想聽到的，所以他趕在哈利開口之前先打斷對方的念想。

「……」哈利想咬掉自己的舌頭，但不行，面對德拉科，他無法做到說謊，所以他只好別過頭，用著自己都覺得好笑的蚊子般聲音回應著：「你說得沒錯。」

「這該死的蜂蜜甜酒──你剛剛是不是這麼想了？」德拉科再次出聲。

「……」

「哈利，別再那麼想了，蜂蜜甜酒可是你戀愛的大恩人！」德拉科的聲音變得輕快，他忍不住往哈利身上一撲，哈利因此發出悲鳴，因為德拉科的力氣比想像中的大，可見對方有多麼興奮。

「天啊！現在想想我們過去有多麼愚蠢！一杯酒能夠解決的事情居然拖到現在。」德拉科現在想大笑，而他也這麼做了，他讓他的笑聲充斥著整個屋子，如果可以的話，他也想讓霍格華茲的所有人都知道他的喜悅。

哈利看著笑得合不攏嘴的德拉科有些發楞，似乎、剛剛、就在他沒意識到的時候，他們兩個人的感情融合在一起了，明明一直以來都無法碰在一塊的感情，現在卻很自然的相融。

正如德拉科所言，他們過去實在可笑，哈利當下也覺得不可思議，而未來的他在深思這件事的時候更覺得自己真的完全栽在德拉科身上，居然變得毫無侵略性，用著自以為的溫柔在守護著德拉科。

現在的哈利勾起嘴角，他摸向德拉科的臉，德拉科的笑聲因為哈利觸碰他的嘴唇而停下，現在的他們只需要一個動作，顯而易見，那就是接吻。

※※※

德拉科看著劫獵地圖上的「哈利波特」，手指忍不住跟著那個腳印移動著。經過上次的禁果已經有兩天了，德拉科現在還是覺得不可思議。

此時正是夜半時刻，外頭早就靜悄悄，和他同個宿舍的舍友們全睡下了，只剩下他一個人蒙著被子，在裡頭點起亮光偷偷看著劫獵地圖。

自從與哈利正式開始交往後，德拉科的生活變得很不一樣，就算看著沉悶的理論書，也能想起這是為了哈利而開心著。日漸成熟卻還未脫離叛逆期的德拉科總想說服自己不要太高興，要裝得高傲一些，然而當他這樣催眠自己後，看到哈利的那一刻卻還是開心的上前攀談。

他恨死這樣的自己了。

與德拉科相反，哈利顯得更加穩重了。

當哈利確定了兩人關係後，心中的大石便放下來，卻又小心翼翼不被老馬爾福發現。德拉科終於是他的愛人了，德拉科是愛他的，這樣的事實讓哈利相當安心，他恨不得將德拉科捧在手心上呵護，卻又要顧慮著其他人。

如果任何一個人知道他與德拉科交往的事實，大概都會崩潰吧？比如赫敏，那傢伙絕對會勸他分手，畢竟世人如果知曉他的戀人居然是小他好幾歲的德拉科，他的地位一定會有所動搖，所以哈利向德拉科提出在兩人事業成功前，不能讓第三人知道的約定，德拉科身為一個有頭腦的人，雖然感情上有些不能接受，卻還是知道事情的利害關係，在經過合理的思考後他答應了，兩人便這樣偷偷摸摸的開始交往。

而他們都在慶幸自己有事情能忙碌，不用一股腦地想著這惱人的問題，這也就讓那思念之情淡了一些，但在這種夜深人靜，萬物都休眠的時刻，醒著的德拉科卻特別想念哈利。

忽然間，一個人名出現在地圖上，並且與哈利會合。

金妮˙衛斯萊。

這紅毛衛斯萊怎麼會出現在學校？還跟哈利見面？德拉科皺起眉頭，關於哈利與金妮曾交往過的消息又浮上心頭，令他煩躁不已，心頭一熱便悄悄地離開寢室，前往他們兩個人的所在地。

爬上石階，德拉科要接近的時候停下腳步，他思考一番後還是打算化成阿尼瑪型態，他的阿尼瑪型態當然是瞞著所有人偷偷練的，而為了方便性，他的阿尼瑪型態是隻鳥。

他悄悄停在不顯眼的窗戶上，側耳聽著哈利與金妮的對話。

「……基本上大家都很支持你，只是在金錢上有些困難。」金妮皺起眉頭，她將自己這幾天收集來的資料交給了哈利，哈利接過資料翻了一下，出現在上頭的人名都在他的意料當中。

「說起全巫師內最有錢的，估計就是馬爾福了，只是你也知道我和他們家族和不來……」金妮無奈的笑了笑。

「不，馬爾福那邊我有辦法。金妮，我很感謝你的幫忙。」

金妮笑了一聲：「這有什麼？我只是希望有能力的人都能站在該有的位置，就和赫敏一樣。」

「有你們的信任，我會做得更好。」哈利拿起魔杖，在資料上下了一道保密魔法。

哈利將資料收起後，抬頭時卻發現金妮那別有深意的雙眼，哈利愣了一下，有些尷尬的問：「怎麼了嗎？」

「嗯……總覺得你最近變了。」

「變了？」哈利眨眨眼。

「怎麼說呢，就像你之前愛上張秋的時候，你現在給我的感覺就是那樣。」

哈利摸摸鼻子，有些尷尬不知如何反應，因為金妮是對的，他的確戀愛了，只是因為一直都很壓抑，直到與德拉科正式交往才一次性地爆發出來。

「對象是女孩子還是男孩子？」

「呃？男孩子？」哈利嚇一跳，他看見金妮露出了壞笑，心裡一驚，被暗算了！

「我從以前就覺得你不是絕對的異性戀了，之前有些男孩在追求你，你並不討厭不是嗎？哦不，或許你只是喜歡有人追捧。」

「兩個都正確。」哈利失笑：「的確是個男孩子，小小的，很可愛。」

「那我是不是應該通報警察？」金妮裝作訝異的模樣說著，哈利看著她那副模樣，覺得她大概多多少少都知道，既然金妮都知道了，那麼赫敏估計也知道了。

哈利笑著並未回答，他看著窗外，從這裡剛好能看見那一片湖泊。金妮久未開口，兩人便靜默下來。

「我支持你。」金妮輕輕地說著：「只要你的心意是真的，你和誰交往都可以。」

「謝謝你，金妮。」

德拉科飛回宿舍門口，在那裡化回人形，他揉了揉自己痠痛的肩膀。

「高貴至上。」德拉科低聲說著，宿舍的門緩慢開啟。

德拉科悄悄的回到寢室，正當他以為自己絕對能夠完美的回來時，布雷斯床頭的燈卻亮了。

「這麼晚了還跑出去？」布雷斯從床上爬起，盤腿坐在上頭，他拍了拍自己身邊的空位，意思讓德拉科過去。

「都這麼晚了……有事明天談？」德拉科乾笑兩聲，視線往一旁看去：「況且另外兩人醒來可就糟了不是嗎？」

布雷斯挑眉，隨後他舉起魔杖，對著另兩位室友施展了一些安眠的咒語，德拉科嘆了口氣，看來今晚布雷斯是打定主意要問他話了。

德拉科爬上床，跟著布雷斯一同盤腿坐在上頭。霍格華茲的床鋪相當普通，並不像家中的那樣軟硬適中，他曾經要求過父親替他換個床，結果父親並不答應，當時父親的原話是：『自己的東西必須自己爭取。』於是他努力弄了個級長名號，享受了一年的柔軟大床。

「你和波特教授開始交往了？」

「呃……」德拉科遲疑了，面對著布雷斯認真的雙眼，以及方才哈利毫無掩飾的像金妮坦白，要是還未看見哈利與金妮談話，他現在一定能順利說出不，但他不能，因為哈利向金妮承認了，是不是自己也能說出來呢？

「……你不說我就當是了。」布雷斯長嘆一口氣，他低著頭看著床鋪：「我當初很支持你和波特教授交往，但知道你們真正在一起的時候，又不禁對你的未來擔心。」

德拉科抬頭看著布雷斯，有些訝異。

「波特教授是名人，他的前途光明，不容有一絲錯誤，他和你交往，讓我很不安。」布雷斯終於抬起頭看著德拉科，眼中流露著皆是擔憂。

「德拉科，你的父親不能保護你一世。」

「是的布雷斯，我的父親不能護我一世，但他早在很久之前就在試著放開我了，他希望我成為另一個魯休斯馬爾福，但我不會，可是我能成為一個像我父親一樣，掌握權力的馬爾福。」德拉科打斷布雷斯的話，他由衷感謝布雷斯的關心，布雷斯這麼和他談他真的很開心，認為這個朋友果然沒有白交。

「我在試著繼承馬爾福，成為下一任主人，而且我做得得心應手，一個月後我將會接手父親的一家公司，股份半個月後能轉到我的手中，那是我幫助哈利的開始。」德拉科雙手交握著，他看著自己的蒼白的手，淡淡的一笑。

「哈利缺錢，我會給他，哈利缺勢力，我會給他，他缺什麼我都會給他。」

「你不怕他不愛你嗎？哈利波特不是個善類。」

「對，同時他也不是個壞人。」德拉科好笑地說：「我會給自己留後路，放心吧布雷斯。」

面對布雷斯半信不疑的雙眼，德拉科用力一拍他的肩膀：「快睡吧，我還得惡補一下一些理論學，明早祖父們可要考我呢。」說完，德拉科便下了床，從書櫃上拿下幾本厚重的書籍，那些書籍每天都在迫害他的肩膀。

「好吧。」布雷斯最後無奈的說著，直到德拉科離開寢室，他的視線依舊沒有離開那扇門。

他和德拉科已經認識很多年了，有時候他比哈利波特更了解德拉科，所以看得出德拉科在說謊，說會給自己留後路都是在騙人的。

德拉科將書本攤在桌子上，自己卻縮在沙發中發著呆，想起剛才自己和布雷斯的對話，自己就忍不住的想笑。

他有時候也會想到，要是哈利不愛自己了怎麼辦？他想了很多方法，但最後最直接的就只有一個，那就是讓哈利永遠愛著自己。他是個很貪心的人，有了一顆糖就想要更多，即使失去了，不管用什麼方法都要奪回來，所以後路什麼的不會留，哈利要離開了也不會放，他會死死的、向蛇在獵食時一樣，將哈利套牢，聽起來是挺可怕的，但德拉科卻無法改變自己的做法。

他心意已決。

寒冷的十月底，德拉科穿著著厚重的冬衣，和其他要前往霍格莫德的學生一樣，站在中庭內點著名。

「請大家一定要準時回校。」斯內普教授淡淡的瞥過一群學生，做一個最後的叮嚀。

接到斯內普的同意後，所有人三三兩兩、成群結伴地前往霍格莫德村，德拉科跟在布雷斯和潘西的身後走著，他抬起頭來，看著天空落下白色雪花，他維持這個姿勢一直走著，看著那厚重的雲層，心情不知為何特別平靜。

忽然間，一雙手蓋住了他的雙眼，德拉科嚇了一跳，帶著手套的手握上了那雙大手。

「哈利。」他將哈利的手給抓了下來，這才發現布雷斯和潘西早就不見人影，而四周除了他和突然出現的哈利，在無其他人。

「你穿這麼薄？」哈利摸了摸德拉科，發現對方穿得不厚，有些不滿的說著。

「今天不是很冷。」德拉科無所謂的說著。

「現在不冷，但等等就會冷起來了。」哈利無奈的說，接著他牽起德拉科的手：「走吧，先到三根掃帚……嗯，今天突然有突發狀況。」哈利伸手撫去落在德拉科臉上的雪花，無奈的說著。

「突發狀況？」德拉科眨了眨眼。今天的霍格莫德日是他們約會以來第一次正式的約會，沒想到居然出現突發狀況？

「嗯……」哈利摸摸鼻子，嘆了口氣：「我的教父來了，小天狼星和路平。」

德拉科聽了之後，眉毛忍不住跳了兩下。

這是有大事要發生的前兆啊。

德拉科跟著哈利走進三根掃帚，在門口將身上的雪給拍落，順邊伸手替哈利背上的雪給弄了下來。

「我有點緊張。」德拉科趁機低聲說著。這種彷彿要見家長的感覺是怎樣？

哈利乾笑兩聲：「希望你會習慣。」哈利偷偷的握了一下德拉科的手，小聲地說：「放心吧，有路平在不會出大問題的。」

德拉科動了動嘴角，但願如此吧。

因為是霍格莫德日，許多學生都湧進三根掃走避避雪，喝點熱飲驅寒，三根掃帚一樓已經人滿為患，聽哈利說小天狼星和路平兩人在樓上的包廂內，那邊方便說話又有隱蔽性。

腳踏著老舊的樓梯，伴隨著木頭的嘎嘰聲，德拉科調整著自己的呼吸。

他們馬爾福跟許多人不對頭已經是常見的事情，這當中包括了與哈利交好的人們，所以他們不待見自己是非常自然的──雖然德拉科本身也並不喜歡他們──。

為了哈利，他能夠忍受這些。

哈利禮貌性地敲門兩下，在隔了幾秒鐘後才開門而入。儘管三根掃帚屋齡年老，許多地方都已退色，但在這種私密的廂房內還是保有著一定程度的貴氣。一套沙發、同色系的長方桌，方便點餐的魔法道具，幾株好看的盆栽，以及文藝復興式的壁花。

「哈利，那是馬爾福嗎？」小天狼星的語氣有些不可思議，甚至有了如果哈利回答「是」便發怒的趨向。

一旁的路平連忙安撫小天狼星，但顯然沒什麼用，小天狼星一雙眼緊緊地盯著德拉科，德拉科認為他下一秒就會化成野獸將他給廝殺掉。

德拉科很聰明的選擇躲在哈利的身後，這個舅舅讓他覺得很棘手啊。

「呃是的，他是馬爾福，也是我的學生德拉科。」

小天狼星瞇起了雙眼：「噢，你的學生啊……」

「來這邊坐吧……啊、哈利你坐這裡，德拉科坐這。」路平讓哈利坐在小天狼星的對面，而德拉科則是坐在哈利的旁邊。

「這好像是我們第一次正式見面吧？我從泰德那邊聽說過你，他說你是個很有趣的人。」可能曾為學生上過課的關係，路平在和學生聊天的時候比較得心應手，為了怕空氣尷尬，路平趕緊提了個話題。

「令郎在各方面也很有趣，開學的第一天便感受到他的聰穎。」德拉科笑著回。他想泰德口中的有趣大概是在消遣他。

「說道泰德，是不是你影響了他？他居然進了斯萊特林！？」一旁的小天狼星驚呼：「這簡直是天方夜譚！」

「你不也就進了格蘭芬多嗎……」哈利苦哈哈地說，下一秒立即接到小天狼星的眼刀。

「泰德路平很聰明，與他交談就知道了。」德拉科接了一句，泰德不僅遺傳了他母親的天分，還完美繼承了他父親的聰穎，而真正令他選擇斯萊特林的理由德拉科並不清楚，但這有什麼關係呢？

「那是當然的……」小天狼星瞇著眼嘟噥著。

這一場面談總算在這個時候恢復平靜，德拉科想，既然對方是哈利的監護人，那就要拿出十足的態度，儘管小天狼星並不吃這一套，但至少把心意帶到就好了。要是連這種小場面都弄不好，以後該怎麼辦呢？

當德拉科腳踏在雪地上時，他只想深吸一口冰涼的空氣，剛才的談話當中德拉科也弄明白了一些，他一直以為小天狼星會直接給他一個惡作劇的咒語，至少不會讓他好過，但是他沒有，這很奇怪不是嗎？於是德拉科在接下來的談話當中猜出了他們的用意。

哈利需要大量的人脈與金錢，最直接的方式就是透過馬爾福獲取，或許就是因為這點小天狼星才收斂了不少。

德拉科並不覺得這樣不好，反而他是認同這種做法的人，他無所謂，畢竟要是他討厭的人想到拉攏他，那麼那人拉攏八輩子也無法成功。

說起來這次來霍格莫德是為了約會，但是在這麼多人的情況下，兩人根本不可能有親密的舉動，所以哈利和德拉科都達成共識，往無人煙的地方走去。

哈利看著四周無人，伸手牽起了德拉科的手，他看著德拉科穿得圓滾滾的走著就覺得格外可愛。

不知不覺間，兩人又走到了尖叫屋前，看著那被封起來的尖叫屋，哈利心中早已沒有早年的動盪，留下的只有沉長的感嘆。

「我很抱歉德拉科。」哈利忽然說道。

「怎麼說？」德拉科握緊哈利的手。

「讓你遇上這些事，讓你不得不面對這些。」哈利嘆了一口氣，他不捨得德拉科碰這些，又怕德拉科在外受到傷害，更怕留在原地。

德拉科聽到這句覺得好笑，而他確實也笑了出來：「這又沒有什麼，你在我這個年紀的時候不也是什麼都嚐過了？大家都會接觸這個轉變。」

哈利輕笑：「你說得不錯。」

「你在想無意義的事情，哈利。」德拉科說：「我不怕被你利用，或者過河拆橋，又或者是任何用完再丟的行為，我都不怕。」

哈利將德拉科拉近自己的懷中，他捧著他的臉龐，臉上帶著無奈的笑：「你在想什麼呢？我不會背叛你。」

「我可是斯萊特林，不吃這招。不管是背叛還是出軌我都會接著，然後你將會受到嚴厲的懲罰，最後回到我的身邊。」

德拉科坦白的說著，那是毫無遮掩的信任，哈利為德拉科的這點著迷，那屬於斯萊特林的性感，他的德拉科正在蛻變，哈利不得不承認，危險的德拉科更加吸引他的目光。

「你真性感。」哈利將自己的頭靠在德拉科的脖子邊，他忍不住在那裡落下一吻：「趕快長大吧。」他用著低沉的聲音說著，讓德拉科不禁有些腿軟。

趕緊長大吧，當你成為一個既危險又美麗的蛇時，我將不顧危險的將你抱在懷中，讓你體會愛情的昇華。


End file.
